Darker Secrets
by siriuslymcfly
Summary: "Have you ever thought that maybe this entire world doesn't revolve around you Black! That maybe some other people have problems to deal with!" After spending years hiding her secrets, Tabitha Thorne... full summary inside! contains abuse/language RateM
1. This is Reality

_"Have you ever thought that maybe this entire world doesn't revolve around you Black? That maybe some other people have problems to deal with?" After spending years hiding her secrets, Tabitha Thorne is finally realising she can't keep them forever. Mix in the most annoying, big headed jerk by the name of Sirius Black and Tabitha's life starts to fall apart. Not to mention a confusing werewolf and the other Black brother._

* * *

><p><strong> Well hello there fellow fanfiction people! Welcome back to my loyal readers and welcome to all you new ones! So I have decided to upload this new story even though I didn't really get much feedback from anyone about it...<strong>

**But anyways, it's here now so give it a go! Warning: this story is darker than my others, and contains things that some people may not like or find offensive. It's rated M for a reason!**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling therefor I do not own the world of Harry Potter (no matter how much I wish I did). I only own my OC's and the plot line  
><strong>

**So I'll shut up now so you can get on with it! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><em>So I keep on driving, I'm upset but I keep on smiling,<br>And when i get knocked down I get back on my two feet and I keep on fighting,  
>I sacrifice all privacy so I can live my dream what a irony,<br>__ Cus now my reality is far from the place I would like to be - _Rescue Me, Skepta

Chapter 1

The silence was louder than any noise could be. The girl in the corner glanced around at the dark room. Coldness surrounded her, as well as the harsh stone walls that made up her prison like surroundings. The damp floor and walls had become the usual for Tabitha that holiday. She shifted slightly to press herself against the corner more and felt the shooting pain go through her arm and shoulder. Dislocated. Again. She didn't utter a cry though incase that brought him down again. He was having a party at the moment with some work friends, and that meant he was probably drunk and less likely to stop if he got started. Tabitha had got used to the regular beatings she had received all her life. In fact these days she barely fought against it. She had learnt that there was no point since he would always win.

She jumped when she heard footsteps coming down the stone steps outside her basement room. She cowered more into the corner as if to hide from the inevitable. When the door creaked open she didn't in fact see the looming face of the person she hate most in the world, instead she saw the pale face of her mother entering the room. "Mum?" Tabitha whispered, her voice breaking from lack of use. Her mother just whimpered and shuffled into the room, closing the door behind her. "What did he do this time?" Her mother came over and sat down next to Tabitha and leant her head on her shoulder while supporting her arm which was covered in bruises.  
>"I refused to get him another drink." She whispered in a defeated voice. Tabitha stroked her hair as they sat there. She remembered when her mother used to be such a happy lady, always smiling and being the perfect mother. Tabitha had lived the 'perfect life'. They had a giant house, all the clothes she would ever want and was spoiled rotten. Then when she was about 8 she was deemed old enough to be start treated like the upper class person she was. Unfortunately, her father then realised the joys of alcohol and started to mix with some nasty people. Tabitha knew he had always been a cruel person, but the beatings had started when ever he got drunk with his friends. Now they just happened all the time. Her mother got a fair share of the pain, and she had also fallen into depression. The only reason Tabitha stayed in this hell hole was for her mother.<p>

They sat there for the whole night, hoping the whole time that her father didn't come down. They were lucky, he didn't decide to 'pay them a visit' that night. The next morning her mother got up early to make breakfast, leaving Tabitha on her own again in the dingy room. She finally found the energy to check over her body and find what damage had been done. She shuffled forward and stretched out her legs to check them first. They were bruised but nothing more. She then checked her torso and saw the bruising on her ribs which hopefully weren't broken. Then she checked the worst part, her shoulder. It was deep blue and purple with some ugly cuts down the top of her arm but the actual shoulder was sticking out in a weird way. Tabitha winced as she touched it. She took a deep breath, closed her eyed and pushed it. Her cry out as it popped back in was small but it was enough to bring her father down, with her mother trailing after him trying to stop him. He threw open the door and Tabitha shrunk into the corner again.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked in a dangerously quiet voice. Tabitha just shook her head, too scared to say a word incase it was wrong. Her father then lashed out and slapped her round the face. Her mother whimpered and he turned on her. "Don't you dare make a noise." He then turned back to Tabitha who was holding her hand up to her stinging face. "Now I'll ask again, what were you doing?"  
>"I'm sorry father. I didn't mean to disturb you." Tabitha knew how to mask her face and voice to not show any emotion. Showing emotion was a weakness which she couldn't have.<br>"I'm sure you did. You always mean to ruin this you ungrateful freak." He then started to hit her. All through it Tabitha didn't utter a single cry. All she did was wait until it stopped. "Now," Her father said once he had got all of his anger out. "You will go upstairs and get ready for this evening. We are having a party with important people so you will look your best." He then left the room, followed closely by her mother. Only then did Tabitha let a single teardrop escape.

The rest of the holiday went by much the same way. She would constantly be put in the basement for misbehavior, she would go to posh parties where she had to keep a fake smile on her face, then she would be subject to her father's drunken rage. The only thing that kept her going was the thought of returning to her school in September. Hogwarts had always been her escape from this place. There she felt safe, protected, and it was her home. Also she was actually allowed her wand and books, unlike here where they were taken away from her at the beginning of the holiday. On the morning of the 1st of September Tabitha woke up early and grabbed the clothes she had laid out the night before. Her father wouldn't allow her out of the house without smart clothes on because of the paparazzi so she had to wear a white blouse, black pencil skirt, black suite jacket and some very flash black heels. What her father didn't know was that as soon as she had got into London she would change into some more normal clothes before getting to Platform 9 3/4. So she shoved on the clothes then went into her bathroom and did her make up and hair. Once she was finished, Tabitha did one final check to make sure all her bruises were covered up before heading down to where her mother and father would be in the parlor room.

Her father looked her over to make sure she was 'presentable' and once he had finally deemed her acceptable he handed over her wand and trunk. She took them and thanked him politely. "Thank you father. Goodbye." Tabitha made to leave but he grabbed the top of her arm and yanked her back.  
>"Is that all the farewell we get?" He sneered and she tried hard not to shiver as his alcohol smelling breath hit her.<br>"Sorry father." She then moved closer and kissed his cheek. She felt disgusted as she stepped away from him again. She then went over to her mother and hugged her gently.  
>"Be careful mum." She whispered, too quiet for her father to hear. Her mother hugged her back quickly then let go. Tabitha then opened the front door, walked out the house and took in a breath of fresh air. <em>Finally free.<em> She thought as she made her way to the chauffeur driven black car.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the first chapter people! I know it's short but I was just introducing Tabitha. The next chapter is much longer don't worry!<br>So I would love some feedback in the form of a review! If you think it's too dramatic, or not dramatic enough, or if you just want to have a good old rant then don't hesitate to press that little button!  
>Enough from me.<br>Until next time friends!**

**-ellie xox**


	2. Finally Back at School

**Hello again! Yes, this was a very quick update but I just couldn't wait to get the next chapter out since the last one wasn't really that amazing...  
>Anyways, thanks to koolmuski for the first review! :) Hopefully there is more to come from people *puppy dog eyes*<strong>

**So, in this chapter there's a little stuff about Tabbi's (I like the odd spelling, but sorry to people who dont) title, and I really don't know that much about titles so I may have got a little bit wrong. also I obviously don't mean to offend Georgina Fitzalan-Howard who is the current Duchess of Norfolk. also it probably doesn't make sense that a child is the duchess but I only said that to make the story work. so if you would all use your amazing imaginations then yeh, that would be great ;)**

**And now I have gotten that out the way! Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em><em><em>Can't read my<br>_Can't read my  
>No he can't read-a my poker face<em>  
><em>_she's got me like nobody - _Poker Face, Lady Gaga

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

The station was buzzing when Tabitha got there. She looked around at the families all bidding there children goodbye and felt that pang of hurt, knowing that she would never have that. Before she could do anything else she was engulfed in a energetic hug. A mass of red hair surrounded her and she knew that the person was her best friend, Lily Evans. Tabitha winced slightly as Lily hugged her bruised body but she didn't say anything. She had wanted to tell Lily about her home life, but whenever she was close she just couldn't do it. "Tabbi! Wow I've missed you!" Lily said when she let go of Tabitha. Tabitha smiled at her. It was the first smile she had done since the end of school last year.

"Hey, stop hogging my friend Lily flower." The unmistakable voice of James Potter came from behind Tabbi and both Lily and her spun round to face him. James had messy brown hair which he was always messing up more when Lily was around. He also had dark brown eyes behind his glasses which never sat straight on his nose. He was also the only person Tabitha had ever told about her home life. Tabitha grinned at him and he pulled her into a hug. Lily huffed from beside her and James laughed. "Don't worry Lily flower, you can have a hug too if you want." James said as he let go of Tabitha. Lily narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't think so Potter. I'll meet you on the train Tabbi." And with that she stormed off towards the gleaming red steam train.

"We've been here 10 minutes Prongs and you've already upset Lily." The kind voice of Remus Lupin was heard from behind James. Remus stepped forward and smiled at Tabitha.

"Hey Tabbi, how was your holiday?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Same as any other." She replied. She didn't look as James gave her a knowing look. "How about yours?" She asked both of them. Before they got a chance to answer though Sirius Black walked over.

"You might wanna move this little chat onto the train unless you wanna miss it." He said and Tabitha glared at him. Out of all the Marauders, Sirius was the only one she couldn't stand. In fact, out of the whole year he was the only one she couldn't stand. (apart from the Slytherins)

"Alright Padfoot, no need to get stressed out." James said, patting his friend on the shoulder. Sirius rolled his eyes at him and Tabitha smirked.

"What are you smirking at Thorne?" He snapped at her which made her smirk more.

"Nothing Black, see you on the train James, Remus." She did a little wave to them then flicked her long dark hair over her shoulder and made her way to where Lily had gone a few minutes earlier.

Once in their compartment, Lily and Tabbi started chatting about everything they could think of. Lily was talking about her trip to France with her parents when the Marauders finally entered the compartment. Lily just decided to ignore them and turned back to her friend to finish her story. James sat down next to her and grinned. Remus then sat next to Tabbi and Sirius was next to James.

"Where's Peter?" Tabitha asked once Lily had finished.

"Off with his new girlfriend." Remus answered without looking up from one of his new school books. Tabitha's jaw dropped and looked at them all to see if they were joking.

"What?"

"I know, that was our reaction!" James grinned and Tabbi shook her head.

"Wow, well I owe you 10 galleons." She said and James laughed.

"You sure do! Wanna give it to me now or when we get to school?" Tabbi pulled her small bag from under the seat and looked around for her money.

"Hang on, why do you owe him money?" Remus had finally looked up as her bag had hit the backs of his legs.

"Ah well Miss Thorne here was dumb enough to make a bet against me." James explained. "I thought Peter would get a girlfriend by the end of Hogwarts but she thought it would take him longer basically."

"Actually, I think my exact words were 'Hell no! He won't get one till he's thirty!'" James snorted at the memory. Finally Tabbi was able to find her purse and sat back up. She poured half of the contents on her lap and started counting out the money. She looked up and saw Lily, Sirius and Remus's shocked faces. She looked back down at the money and realised it was probably quite a lot. Quickly she got what she owed James and gave it to him. He wasn't surprised like the others because he already knew who she was. That was another thing she hadn't told them. She hadn't told them about her upper class title or how many 'luxuries' she had. Luckily her friends got over the shock quickly and they managed to move the conversation on to get rid of the awkward silence.

Being back at the castle she had grown to love was like a dream come true. She ate a proper meal for the first time in months and she actually felt full afterwards. Once they were done she listened to Dumbledore's speech then followed her friends back to the Gryffindor common room. They stayed up late that night messing around in the common room until Lily insisted they get some sleep as classes started the next day. So Tabbi and Lily left the boys and headed up to their dorm which they shared with three other girls. Tabbi collapsed onto her bed face down and almost fell asleep like that. "C'mon Tabbi, you can't just sleep like that." Tabbi groaned but sat up.

"Fine." She said in a sulky voice but opened her trunk anyway to get her night clothes out. She felt her heart warm slightly when she saw that inside the trunk was all new clothes that her mother had probably put in there when her father wasn't around. She quickly searched through and found a cami top and some shorts, pulled the curtains closed around her bed then got changed. She did the regular silencing charms around her bed and snuggled under the blankets.

_The footsteps got closer and the little girl hid under her bed in hope he wouldn't find her. But he did, he always did. This time though there were other men there in the dark room. They were all laughing, carrying bottles and jeering loudly. Then the pain started. The little girl cried out as fists and feet connected with her fragile body. She didn't understand. She tried to tell them to stop but they just laughed at her. She tried calling for her mummy but she never came. The pain was getting worse and the little girl was having to try hard to breathe._

Tabitha woke from her nightmare with a start. She was covered in sweat and her covers were wrapped uncomfortably around her body. Her heart was beating hard against her chest and she tried to calm down. It was only a nightmare. She peaked through her curtains and saw Lily was still fast asleep thankfully. Tabbi pushed her hair out of her face and took a deep breath. Her heart had slowed and she felt slightly better but all her nerves were still over sensitive. She slipped back under her covers and lay her head back. She listened carefully to the sounds around her. The girls in her dorm were all breathing slowly, Rachel was even snoring softly. The grounds were silent, apart from the occasional hoot of an owl or rustling of leaves in the breeze. So why was she still on edge? Suddenly she heard what she had been listening for. It was soft footsteps coming towards their dorm. She slipped her wand out from under her pillow and was about to open her curtains when they were yanked open by James, Remus and Sirius. She screamed and jumped back, thanking merlin for the silencing charm. "Shh!" James said and glanced at the other girls, none of whom had even stirred. He frowned slightly and looked back at Tabbi.

"Silencing charm around my bed." She whispered then remembered they couldn't hear here and took it off and repeated herself.

"Why?" Sirius asked. She rolled her eyes at him then opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Remus.

"Tabbi what happened to you?" She looked down to where he was looking and remembered her arm where her father had grabbed her that morning. Luckily he laid off the beating in the days leading up to school so no questions would be asked.

"Oh erm, I walked into a door." She said and shrugged, causing her to twinge her shoulder which still hurt. She had hurt that again after the dislocation.

"What happened to your shoulder?" James asked, frowning.

"I dislocated it. I must have hurt that as well when I walked into that door." Her lies were convincing. She had put on her mask and James could tell. Thankfully neither Remus or Sirius could. "So why are you here? And where's Peter?" She asked them and they broke into grins (apart from Sirius who seemed to be pissed off that they were there).

"We are planning a 'welcome back' prank on the Slytherins and were wondering if you wanted to join us." Ah, that would be why Sirius wasn't happy. "Oh and Peter's on look out downstairs supposedly. We actually think he just doesn't want to come into the girls dorms." Tabbi smirked.

"Sure, what have you got in mind?"

"That's why we need you. You're good at coming up with plans for these sort of things." She smirked again.

"Well, that I can do. How about we have some fun in the Slytherin Common Room?"

"We would, if we could get in." Sirius said as if she was being thick. She smirked again.

"Well, you lot might not know how to. But I do."

"You're joking?" James asked and she shrugged.

"Found out the password after the feast." They all looked at her in awe, even Sirius.

"Let's do the planning downstairs so we don't wake them up." Remus indicated to the girls and they all nodded and made their way downstairs, Tabbi grabbing a hoodie on the way.

The next morning Tabbi rubbed her eyes and sat up feeling disorientated. As she saw the guys all sprawled out over the common room she relaxed and remembered the night before. Their plan had gone well, she had got them into the common room without any problems and they had sufficiently turned everything in there red and gold. Also all the Slytherins would be coming into breakfast that morning with some lovely new hair styles and robes. Tabbi grinned at the thought of them then stood up and stretched. She had to go get ready for school and she couldn't be bothered to wait for the Marauders to wake up. She stepped over their sleeping bodies carefully and made her way up to her dorm where the girls were already up and getting ready. "Where have you been?" Lily asked and Tabbi smiled.

"Don't worry Lily. You'll find out later." With a wink Tabbi grabbed her dressing gown and soap bag then went into the bathroom.

"You better not get detention on the first day Tabitha Thorne!" Lily shouted after her but Tabbi knew she wasn't actually angry.

The shower had relaxed all of Tabitha's aching muscles and she felt refreshed and ready for another year at Hogwarts. She pulled on her school uniform and robes, did her basic make up and hair then walked out the dorm with Lily. They walked down to breakfast on their own as the Marauders hadn't gotten ready yet, though Tabbi was surprised to not find them still sleeping in the common room. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and Tabbi grabbed the nearest food to her, toast. She glanced over at the Slytherin table and noticed none of them had come in yet. Tabbi looked back at Lily who had her eyebrows raised. "What did you do Tabbi?" She asked and Tabbi smiled innocently.

"I don't think Tabbi here should be taking all the credit for this." James said as he sat down next to Tabbi and started loading his plate with food. Sirius sat opposite him and did the same thing. Lily watched them suspiciously then went back to eating. A few minutes later the entire hall burst out laughing. Tabbi looked up and saw their brilliant work on the Slytherins as they all walked in trying not to draw attention to their bright pink hair and multi coloured robes. Tabbi looked at the Marauders the same time they looked at her and they all broke into fits of laughter. Even Lily was trying hard not to giggle. They stopped laughing though when a very angry Professor McGonagall made her way over to them.

"_What_ do you think you were doing?"

"Minnie! It's good to see you! Good holiday?" Sirius said, grinning at the stern teacher. She did not smile back.

"Mr Black, don't mess around with me! I know you lot had something to do with this."

"You have to admit Professor, the colours were a good choice. I think it really brings out their scowls." Tabbi saw the Professor's lips twitch at what James had said but it was only brief.

"Detention this weekend, all of you. That includes you Miss Thorne." She said, turning to Tabbi and catching her pulling faces at the boys.

Once McGonagall had left Sirius laughed at Tabbi. "Shut up Black." She snapped.

"What? I wasn't saying anything."

"I meant stop laughing." Tabitha said through gritted teeth.

"Well maybe next time you should be more careful with what you say." He said in that irritatingly calm voice.

"Maybe you, Black, should be more careful who you laugh at next time." She growled at him and he smirked.

"What are you going to do to me _Thorne_?" Before she could answer the post arrived. Lily, James and Remus all got letters from their parents which distracted Sirius enough to stop the argument. Suddenly a large regal looking owl landed in front of Tabitha and stuck out it's leg to her. She stared at it in shock. Not once, in her whole time at Hogwarts, had she received post. Her friends all stopped talking and watched as she carefully removed the magazine from the owls leg and unwrap it slowly. There was a note on the front.

_You may find page 3 of interest.  
><em>_-HL_

She quickly flicked to page 3 and suddenly wished she hadn't. Her stomach dropped as she saw the title; _**Duchess of Norfolk Named Prettiest Girl Under 18**_. It wasn't the article it's self that made her feel slightly sick, it was the large picture of her with the Royal Family that all her friends were gawking at. She didn't read the rest, just rolled up the magazine and shoved it in her school bag then carried on eating. Although all she did was push the food around her plate. Finally her friends managed to recover from the shock (apart from James obviously as he already knew).

"_Duchess_?" Peter finally managed to get out. Tabitha just shrugged her shoulders and continued to watch her plate of uneaten food.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Remus asked. Again, Tabitha just shrugged. Her face slowly grew red as she was aware of all their eyes boring into her.

"I'm sorry, _you_? As in, _you_, a _duchess_?" Sirius asked, incredulous. Finally Tabitha flared up. So what if she had a title? Did that change who she was to them?

"Yes _Black_, me. Why should you give a shit?" She spat out spitefully. She glared into his stormy grey eyes and ignored a weird little tingle in her body. Sirius didn't answer, instead he just burst out laughing. This angered Tabbi more so that she stood up, her face now red with annoyance. Sirius noticed this as a challenge and stood up too.

"You can't laugh you stuck up pureblood!" She shouted at him and his amused face turned cold in an instant.

"At least I don't lie about who I am!" He shouted back at her. Tabbi's eyes narrowed even more.

"I never lied. I just didn't tell you the full truth." She said in a calm and dangerously quiet voice. It was true, she never lied to her friends, she just didn't tell them all her secrets.

"It's the same thing!" He said in an exasperated tone.

"Have you ever thought that maybe this entire world doesn't revolve around you Black? That maybe some other people have problems to deal with? No of coarse you haven't, you and your big fat ego!" She almost screamed at him. Something about Sirius Black made her want to hit something. With that she turned on her heel and stormed out the Great Hall with everyone's eyes on her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, I wonder who HL is...? (well I know who they are so I don't really wonder, but I bet you all are!)<br>Teehee, I wonder if you guys like my Sirius Black. He's a bit of a idiot but he's a sexy idiot so that's ok!  
>Also, I love James so yeh he's got quite a big part in this story.<br>Anyone who likes Peter probably wont like this cos I hate him therefor haven't put him in much. Any time he's not around just assume he's with his girlfriend  
>Any mistakes then let me know!<strong>

**THANK YOU FOR READING! :)**

**-ellie xox**


	3. Dealing With Secrets

**Hello again! Yes, this was a quick update. I have decided that even though I'm not getting much interest in this story I'm just going to update it anyways :) so good news for you people who are enjoying it!  
>Well, things are getting tense between Tabbi and Sirius already so I'll let you carry on reading! Have fun!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I guess I could fill a book with things that I don't know about you baby<br>__You're not misunderstood but you got  
><em>_You got to go - _Lies, McFly

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Tabbi didn't bother waiting for Lily to go to Transfiguration with as she would normally do, she just stormed up and waited outside the classroom for McGonagall to arrive. Finally other people started arriving and they were all giving her strange looks. Well, she had just been involved in a shouting match with Sirius Black at breakfast so of coarse people would gossip. She ignored it and took the seat closest to the back as soon as McGonagall let them in. When someone sat down next to her Tabbi expected it to be Lily, but was surprised to see James there. She looked around and saw Sirius was sitting with Remus on the other side of the isle. Lily was sitting with Alice at the front of the classroom.

"Hey." James said as he took out his books and quill.

"Hey." Tabbi did the same then started taking notes as McGonagall started talking. The problem was she couldn't concentrate. Her argument with Sirius just kept floating around her mind. Plus she wanted to know who this _HL_ person was who sent her the magazine. Obviously they had meant for her friends to see otherwise they would have just given it to her. Who could it be? Her thoughts were interrupted by James.

"Sirius didn't mean anything he said you know." He said. She didn't look up but stopped writing. "And I'm sorry they found out like that. But they're still your friends. They don't think of you any differently." She half smiled at James' attempts to make her feel better.

"I don't lie to them James. I just can't tell them." She said finally and looked up into his brown eyes and he sighed.

"What did he do to you this time?" She knew he meant her father. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"The same really. I spent a lot of time in the basement. He also thought it would be fun to see how many times he could dislocate my shoulder." James winced just at the thought.

"Tab, why don't you just _get out_?" He whispered. She shook her head slowly.

"I can't James, you know that. How could I leave my mum there with him?" She said sadly, the pain leaking into her voice. It wasn't very often she let her emotions escape so James knew that she meant what she said. He just shook his head then went back to writing notes. Tabbi sighed. Why did she have to push people away all the time?

The rest of the day Tabitha spent her time either avoiding her friends or trying to ignore the looks that people were giving her. It turns out that this _HL_ person had spread her secret to everyone in the school. So now everywhere she went she she either had people whispering about her or pointing at her. Some of the Slytherins had even started doing over exaggerated bows at her every time they saw her walking down the the corridors. When Arithmancy had finally finished she dashed out and made her way quickly to Gryffindor tower using as many shortcuts as she could. Unfortunately all her friends were sitting by the fire when she got there as they all had just had a free. Tabbi tried to sneak past them but Lily saw her and called out her name. Tabbi pretended she hadn't heard her and made her way to the dorm stairs. As she was about to run up them someone grabbed her wrist. Memories of her father instantly flashed through her mind and she spun round with her wand out, yanking her wrist out of the person's grasp. She relaxed when she saw the shocked face of Sirius then felt slightly embarrassed at her defensive actions.

"Sorry." She mumbled and lowered her wand. She glanced at the confused faces of her friends over Sirius' shoulder and groaned silently. Things always had to be so complicated.

"Why are you avoiding them? Me I can understand, but they did nothing wrong." Sirius said.

"Stop pretending you care." Tabbi whispered. Sirius' eyes changed from being accusing to smoldering.

"Of coarse I care." He said just as quietly. The tingling around her body started again and she instantly felt confused. What the hell was wrong with her? Suddenly she turned and dashed up the stairs before Sirius could call her back.

Once upstairs Tabbi didn't bother taking a shower, instead she just shoved on her night clothes and crawled into bed. She put the regular silencing charm around her bed then threw the covers over her head and curled up into a ball. What was happening to her? For years she was able to never show an unwanted emotion and now she was suddenly wanting to cry for no apparent reason. Of coarse, the whole school knowing she was a rich kid didn't help, but this new feeling she got when ever she was around Sirius was something Tabbi had never had before. She was a closed off sort of person. She didn't get love so she never gave it. Sure she liked her friends, but to love someone you actually had to trust them, and Tabbi had learned never to trust. She groaned and rubbed her face with her hands. Giving up on trying to fall asleep so early in the evening, she grabbed her Potions things and started working on the essay Slughorn had set them.

Meanwhile, in the common room Sirius had just rejoined his friends by the fire. "What did you say?" James asked as Sirius sat back down on the sofa.

"I just asked her why she was ignoring you lot."

"Isn't that a bit obvious Padfoot?" Remus asked, putting down his essay and sitting back in the arm chair.

"Not to all of us Moony." Sirius snapped back then gave him a guilty look. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Well, she probably thinks we're going to treat her differently now we know." Sirius frowned slightly but didn't say anything.

"I was thinking. We barely know anything about her." Lily said quietly, her face showing she was in deep thought.

"She's a closed person." James said simply, as if that answered everything. Lily glared at him.

"Don't you want to know if something's wrong?" Lily asked and he shrugged.

"She's always been like that Lilyflower, I don't think she's going to change any time soon." For once Lily didn't react to the name and actually agreed with James. Sirius looked at his best friend and frowned again. James knew something that he wasn't telling them and Sirius was going to find out what.

Lily finally climbed the stairs up to her dorm Tabbi was already in bed. her curtains were closed and everything was silent. The other girls in the dorm where also asleep and all Lily could hear was their soft breathing. She crept over to Tabbi's bed and listened. Completely silent. "Tabbi?" She whispered. No reply. "Tabbi? Please talk to me." Finally the curtains twitched and Lily saw Tabbi peaking out. "Tabbi I don't care if you're family is rich. You're still the person who's been my best friend since first year and I really miss you even though it's only been one day without talking to you." Lily rushed out in one breath. She saw Tabbi's lips twitch and smiled. "Friends again?" She asked and Tabbi grinned and stuck her head out.

"We never stopped being friends Lily. And I'm sorry I ignored you today." Lily grinned.

"It's ok. So I have to ask, did you really get prettiest girl under 18?" Once they had started laughing they couldn't stop. Not caring who they woke up, Lily and Tabbi laughed until they had tears in their eyes.

"Would you two _please_ shut the fuck up. Some of us are actually trying to get some sleep." The bitch Natalie snapped from her bed across the room. Lily pulled a face at her then grinned at Tabbi.

"We should probably sleep." Tabbi agreed and they both fell into their own beds feeling 10 times happier than they had at the beginning of the evening.

The next time Tabitha saw Sirius was outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. She didn't even look at him, instead just chatted to Lily about the new teacher. When the door of the classroom finally opened Tabbi walked in just in front of Sirius and felt his eyes burning into the back of her head. She sat down in her usual seat and felt him sit behind her next to James and Remus. Peter wasn't in this class so the rest of the Marauders had taken the three seats. Lily sat next to Tabbi then Alice was on the other side of her. She sighed and took out parchment and her quill incase the teacher wanted them to take notes. Tabbi looked around for said teacher but couldn't see a new face at the front on the classroom. Just then Lilly tugged her sleeve and nodded to the back of the class. Walking up the isle was a young man, with battle scars on his face and some burn marks on his hand. Looking past these though, Tabbi could tell he was actually quite good looking. He must have been 21 at the most. Everyone started whispering until he got to the front and held up a hand. "My name is Professor Trent and I am your new DADA teacher." he smiled a natural smile at the class then continued. "Well since I don't really know your level I thought we could do some dueling today just so I can asses where we're at." The class then broke out into more excited whispering which Professor Trent stopped again. "I have paired you up by random so I'm sorry if you are not put with one of your friends. Now, once I've read your name can you just come and stand up here so I can remove all the desks." The class quickly packed away all their things and waited for their name to be called. As long as I'm not with a Slytherin. Tabbi thought as she pulled out her wand and waited for her name.

After about half the class had been called Tabbi heard Lily being called up with Remus who smiled at each other and made their way to the front. Tabbi caught James whispering furiously at Remus about something he would do to him if he hurt Lily. Tabbi just smirked and sat back in her seat. She was quite relaxed about the dueling thing. Ever since she was little she had been teaching herself complicated spells incase she ever needed them. For some reason she just always seemed to master spells that had anything to do with fighting. She guessed it was just because she was determined that if it came to it, she would be able to protect herself and her mother. "Tabitha Thorne and... Sirius Black." Tabbi's stomach dropped. Great, just great. She thought as she stood up and walked to the front of the class without consciously telling her feet to do so. Sirius followed her, also shocked. What was he supposed to do? He didn't want to hex her. He only wanted to do that when they were in a fight, and that was only because it was the heat of the moment. "Good! So we have all our pairs, so could you all just go and sit on those benches so we can begin!" The class all walked over to the benches and found seats to watch the duels that were about to take place.

The duels that had taken place before Remus and Lily's were all very boring. Not much happened as either one of the people were obviously better than the other or neither were very good. When Remus and Lily got up for their go Tabbi heard James whisper the threat again and then watched both of them carefully as they took their positions. Lily started it off with a non-verbal jinx, which Remus easily blocked non-verbally. Lily tried again, and was blocked once more. The next time however Lily sent two in a row which Remus had to dodge. He then sent back some spells which Lily had to block. Soon they were in an intense duel which neither seemed to be gaining the upper hand. Tabbi watched as they fired spell after spell, then blocked and dodged. She smirked as she thought it looked a lot like they were dancing. Finally Lily managed to get Remus with a jelly-legs jinx and he started wobbling all over the place. Everyone broke into applause and Tabbi caught a blush creep onto Lily's face as James cheered for her. The Professor praised them then called her and Sirius up. Tabbi's heart started beating faster against her chest and she took a deep breath before following Sirius into the middle of the room.

She gripped her wand tightly as she turned to face him. They bowed then took their positions. She ran through most of the jinxes and hexes she knew in her mind and smirked slightly. This was going to be interesting. She faintly heard the Professor telling them to start but she just watched Sirius carefully like a hawk. She waited for him to make the first move. Suddenly he shot a spell at her but her lightning fast reactions meant she easily deflected it. She then shot one at him which he deflected too. Neither of them were trying too hard, they were both trying to see how the other was going to fight. They sent a couple more at each other and Tabbi finally grew tired. She had forgotten about their audience long ago. "Is this the best you can do Black?" She asked him and his eyes narrowed slightly. "This is a bit pathetic for someone who spends their whole time jinxing people." She didn't know why she was winding him up. Maybe she thought that if he lost his temper she would have the upper hand. Suddenly he started sending spells at her that made her have to actually try. She smirked again and started jumping around, twirling her wand and dodging spells faster than anyone could have imagined. Soon Sirius was red faced and a look of utmost concentration was etched onto his face. Tabbi continued to push him until finally he was blasted backwards onto his back. "ENOUGH!" The Professor shouted and everyone was silent. They were all amazed at the duel that had just taken place. Tabbi looked down at herself and saw she had no marks on her, unlike Sirius who's robes were torn and he had a few minor cuts. She walked away from Sirius and sat back down in her seat.

"That's the end of the lesson people. Anyone who didn't get to duel will be able to next lesson." Professor Trent called out and everyone grabbed their bags and made their way out of the classroom. Tabbi was just about to leave when he called out her name. She turned round and watched the Professor make his way over to her. "That was some impressive dueling Miss Thorne. Where did you learn some of those things?" She smirked.

"Oh I just taught myself. I find combat spells quite easy to learn."

"Do you now? Well you should probably go to the Hospital Wing just to make sure you weren't hurt." Tabbi smiled at the Professor and just nodded. She wasn't going to the Hospital Wing just for the thought that she might have some injuries. She survived way worse on her own.

"Thanks Professor." She then walked out the classroom and ran to catch up with Lily and Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go then! Chapter 3! I'm not going to say anything at the moment about her duelling abilities apart from I might take them further in the plot ;)<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it and remember to give me some reviews! I get so inspired by them and yeh, it makes me happy :) and a happy author means a quicker author ;)**

**anyways, till next time!  
>-ellie xox <strong>


	4. Good To Know

**Well hi there :) Good to see you back here at my story! I hope you all are enjoying it cos I sure am! Right, I don't think I have anything to say right now, but will probably think of something later and kick myself for forgetting! (yeh, I'm in a weird mood cos I'm all happy after eating some yummy Chinese food mmmm)**

**I will let you get on with it now, so enough rambling from me!**

* * *

><p><em>I don't care what the people may say<br>__What the people may say bout me - _Pack Up, Eliza Doolittle

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

"So you taught yourself all those spells?" Lily asked Tabbi as they sat in the common room that evening. Tabbi shrugged.

"I told you Lily, they were easy to learn."

"Fine. So where did you go to practice?"

"Just empty classrooms usually." Lily nodded, while doing the finishing touches on her History of Magic essay which Tabbi hadn't even thought about yet.

"You should have seen Sirius' face when you beat him. It looked like you just slapped him! I don't think he's used to someone being better than him." Tabbi smirked.

"She wasn't better than me Evans, that was just a lucky shot." The Marauders had finally entered the common room, probably from some detention. Tabbi scoffed.

"Got something to say Thorne?" Sirius asked in an unusually harsh tone. Tabbi reacted to it by throwing up all her guards and lashing out. She was fed up with him already and it was only the second day.

"I can say what the bloody hell I want to say Black. And when I do it's none of your business."

"Really?" He said, his eyes boring into hers. She stood up and stuck out her chin defiantly.

"Yes." She said.

"You know when you stand like that you look just like the stuck up princess you really are. I can't believe I never saw it before." His words hurt her. They never had before, but those did. The common room had gone silent. All of her friends watched as she went deadly still. It was like everyone was holding their breath, waiting for the explosion. Tabbi pushed all her feeling to the darkest corners of her mind and kept the emotionless mask plastered on her face.

"Good to know." She said quietly then walked calmly out the portrait hole.

It was all such a big shock that no one thought about following her out. Sirius watched her leave with a mix of emotions flicking across his face. James, Remus and Lily were all too shocked that Tabbi hadn't done anything to think about where she was going. Finally the rest of the common room snapped out of the silence and went back to what they had been doing before. Lily then turned to Sirius and glared at him. "How _dare_ you say something like that to her. Just because you're angry that she beat you does not give you the right to call her that." Lily spat at him, her voice full of venom. Sirius looked to his best mates for support but they both shook their heads.

"That was over the line mate." James said and Remus frowned. Sirius growled in frustration and stormed up to the dorms. No one said anything after that. Lily left the boys soon and went up to her dorm to wait for Tabbi to come back, but she never did.

The next morning Lily dashed down to breakfast hoping to see Tabbi sitting there laughing along with the Marauders but she didn't. Instead she sat down and was instantly aware of the tense atmosphere around her. She saw James and Remus frowning at Sirius who was pointedly ignoring everyone. Lily poured some cereal and listened to Alice who was chatting to her about her new boyfriend, Frank. Lily listened but didn't really take much of it in. The sudden whiff of perfume meant that some of Sirius' fan club had finally arrived. Rachel and Natalie were sitting either side of him, giggling and flicking their hair every two minutes. Remus and James just rolled their eyes at them and Peter was too busy paying attention to his girlfriend to notice anything. Lily studied the girl. She was short, with dull blonde hair and a round face. Her green eyes were glued to Peter as he spoke to her and she nodded every now and then. Although the girl seemed nice enough, Lily got a feeling that something wasn't quite right. She would have said something if it was someone else, but Peter seemed too happy just at the fact he had a girlfriend that she didn't want to ruin it.

Sirius soon left the table, closely followed by Natalie and Rachel. James looked after his best mate and sighed. There was something off with him. James looked to Remus and saw he was thinking the same thing. He then glanced at Lily who was listening to Alice but kept her eyes darting around the hall incase Tabbi decided to show up. James continued to look at Lily. He watched as the way her long red hair caught the early morning sun and admired the way her eyes gleamed with fiery determination at finding her best friend. A sharp elbow in his ribs made James stop and look round at Remus. "What?" he mouthed and Remus just smirked.

"We should go, maybe Tabbi will be waiting outside the classroom?" Remus said with little hope. So they all got up and made their way to History of Magic, hoping that Tabbi would be there waiting for them.

Surprisingly Tabbi was stood outside the class room when they got there, chatting with Harvey Michaels, the Gryffindor keeper who was waiting with the 6th years for some reason unbeknown to James. She laughed at something he said and flicked her hair over her shoulder. _Oh dear. _James thought. This was her flirty face, which meant nothing good could happen. James groaned quietly and shook his head. Lily looked up at him and frowned. "What?" She asked him and he sighed.

"She's flirting with him. This will mess up the team if it goes badly." Lily then got why James was making such a big deal out of Tabbi's behavior.

"Why don't you just go say something to her?" James laughed.

"Have _you_ ever tried telling Tabbi what to do with her life?" Lily smiled.

"Ah, I see what you mean." They looked away from each other and Lily couldn't help but smile slightly. They had just had a whole conversation without one flirty comment by him, or an insult by her. Alice nudged her and wiggled her eyebrows in James' direction. Lily elbowed her friend and rolled her eyes. Finally Professor Binns let the class in and they started filing into the room. Lily looked around when someone brushed past her, knocking her slightly. She saw the back of Sirius as he stormed into the classroom. _Well something's got him in a foul mood._ She thought then forgot about it and took her normal seat beside Tabbi.

Tabbi watched as Sirius stormed past her and took his seat in the classroom. She just shrugged to herself and took the seat in front of him, then greeted Lily when she sat down. "Hey Lils." She said and Lily smiled tentatively.

"Hey Tabbi. You ok?" She asked casually although Tabbi could tell there was a more serious underlying question.

"Yeh, I'm fine Lily. Thanks." The lie was easy, as easy as all the others she had to tell on a regular basis. The truth was, Sirius' words had hurt her more than she would ever let on. Harvey had provided the perfect distraction from it.

"So, erm, where did you stay last night?" Lily gave Tabbi a quick glance then carried on taking notes of the boring lecture Binns was giving them. Tabbi frowned, how could Lily make anything out of his droning?

"Oh, I fell asleep in the kitchens and the house elves thought I needed the rest." Tabbi shrugged and leant back in her chair. That one hadn't been a lie. She really had fallen asleep in front of the large fire down in the kitchens, hot chocolate in hand and everything. Suddenly she felt the legs of her chair slip and she went crashing to the ground. "Shit!" She shouted as she fell. Once she had hit the ground she rubbed her elbow and sat up. Everyone was looking at her, and the Marauders were trying to hide their laughter. She shot them a glare then picked herself up off the floor gracefully and sat back down. Binns had looked up from his boring lecture at her curse.

"Is everything alright?" He asked in a monotone.

"Fine." Tabbi said curtly. Tabbi looked down at her parchment and he floated back to the front of the class. Tabbi missed the questioning glance Lily shot her before the lecture started up again.

"Have a nice _trip_?" Tabitha looked up as she walked out the classroom and saw a couple of the Slytherins leaning against the wall smirking at her. She gave them all a cold look. "Piss off. I don't want to waste my time kicking your asses." She said then turned to walk away. Luckily, before she had turned all the way, she caught one of them raising their wand out of the corner of her eye. She whipped round and blocked the jinx that they had sent. They were shocked so didn't have time to stop the one she sent at them. The others stepped forward to take her. She recognised these as Lucius Malfoy, Rudolfus Lestrange and Bellatrix Black. She knew they were dangerous and had something to do with Voldemort. Hell, they were probably already Death Eaters. Tabbi sent a few hexes in Rudolfus' direction then blocked Bellatix's curses. Her wand twirled and she span as she attacked and defended at the same time. Fortunately a teacher arrived before the Slytherins could gain on her, unfortunately it was Professor McGonagall.

"_What_ is going on here?" She asked as they all stopped. The Slytherins smirks came back on as they made up some excuse to her. Tabbi just stood silently, letting them come up with a cover story. She glanced down and saw that her robes were torn and she had a shallow cut on her lower arm, but nothing too serious. "You will all have detention tonight. You four will be with Professor Slughorn and you Tabitha will be doing a job for Mr Filtch." Tabbi nodded at her professor then quickly made her away from the scene.

Tabbi decided to skip the rest of her morning classes and go for a long walk around the grounds. Once she got back she hoped her friends wouldn't be in the common room since they should have been at lunch. But as she walked in she saw then all sitting in their favorite seats chatting about something. Tabbi crept silently all the way to the dorm stairs but was spotted before she could get up there. "Tabbi! Where have you been?" Lily pounced on her, making Tabbi turn to face her friends.

"Oh, I just had a walk around the grounds." She said plainly, as if talking about the weather rather than skiving classes. Lily's face blanched as she took in Tabbi's torn robes and messed up hair. Tabbi subtly moved her arm to her side to hide the gash. Sirius caught her motion though and stepped forward.

"What happened to your arm?" He nodded to it and Tabbi shrugged indifferently.

"Nothing, I just slipped." She knew her emotionless face gave her away, but she couldn't lie convincingly whilst looking into Sirius' piercing grey eyes.

"Lier." He stated.

"What _actually_ happened?" James asked, stepping past Sirius and taking Tabbi's hand. He pulled up her sleeve and saw the long cut in her arm. She looked at it again and noticed it was actually deeper than she had originally thought. She couldn't tell them what had happened though, as firstly she could handle those Slytherins. And secondly they would be planning on getting her back and getting the Marauders involved would just make things worse. No, she would stay silent about their encounter.

"I told you, nothing." James frowned and touched the gash. She flinched and pulled her arm back.

"Tab you should get that cleaned up by Madam Pomfry." he suggested, looking worried.

"No." She said it more harshly that first intended but turned and went up the stairs to her dorm before any of them could say anything.

Lily hadn't questioned her when she came upstairs a few minutes later. After Tabitha had finished healing her cut the best she could, she got up off her bed, changed into some different robes and headed down stairs to meet the Marauders like any other day. James looked her over as she got there then smiled when he saw she had healed her arm. "Where's Lily?" He asked and Tabitha rolled her eyes.

"She's got Muggle Studies with Alice. That's the other side of the castle from Charms James." She pointed out and he sighed.

"Yeh I know. Well should we go then?" He asked and they all followed him out the portrait hole. As James, Remus and Peter started up a conversation about the new DADA teacher Tabitha was slowed down by Sirius who had her wrist. She looked up at him and slipped further behind her mask.

"Yes?" He frowned.

"I know they try to believe your lies but I don't." He said and Tabitha's heart accelerated. What did he know?

"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"There's something about you. Something you're not telling us." _True. _She thought.

"Just because there are some things I don't wish to tell _you_ Black doesn't mean I'm keeping secrets."

"So you have something to tell?"He was clever, more clever than Tabbi gave him credit for sometimes.

"Maybe. But doesn't everyone? I bet you have some secrets you wouldn't tell anyone."

"Yes. I did. But I got out." These words made Tabitha stop in the middle of the corridor and stared at him.

"_What_ did you just say?" She asked even though she had heard him clearly.

"I said, _I got out_." Her face whitened just slightly. Did he know? No, how could he? Unless James had said something. "What?" He asked and she shook herself mentally. '_A sign of weakness.'_ Her father's voice echoed in her head and she straightened up and carried on walking.

"Nothing." She said coolly and caught up with the others just before entering the classroom.

"Right, so after watching your duels last time, I decided that today we should practice the Patronuss Charm." Tabitha groaned silently. It was one of the only spells she couldn't master. They were in the last lesson of the day, and Sirius hadn't tried talking to her again. Though he kept giving her interested looks when he knew she couldn't see him. "Right, so pair off and start working on it." James sauntered over to her and shrugged his arm around her shoulders before she was able to even think about choosing a partner.

"I saw you and Sirius having a little _chat_." He whispered to her and she shrugged.

"It was nothing, just about earlier." James nodded and left it there, leading her over to an emptier part of the classroom to work on it. James swished his wand and produced a full body patronuss on his first go. Tabitha watched the large stag walk majestically around their area. Everyone had stopped trying to watch it as it dipped it's head. Suddenly a large boisterous dog joined the stag and started jumping around it playfully. Tabitha looked around and saw Sirius with Remus next to them grinning at James. Surprisingly, Peter's rat was the next to join the others. Tabitha saw him beaming at his girlfriend who watched the animal in awe.

"Excellent!" Professor Trent said from the other side of the classroom. "Continue everyone! I don't expect you all to have a full body one for at least a few lessons." He then turned back to helping one of the Ravenclaws.

Tabitha turned to James and he smiled at her. "Go on then." he said and she shook my head.

"I can't do them." He frowned.

"Sure you can, you just need to try." She shook her head again.

"Nope, already have and it just doesn't work."

"But you never give up on spells. In fact, you never have to work on them in the first place." She shrugged.

"This one just doesn't work. You know how I am with spells James, and this one doesn't feel right." Remus, who was standing nearby stepped closer in curiosity, which brought Sirius over as well.

"Oh, finally found something Thorne couldn't do eh?" Sirius asked and she glared at him.

"Piss off Black."

"Look, just find a really happy memory and try it now. Maybe you are more advanced now than when you last tried?" Remus suggested and Tabitha sighed. But she pulled out her wand anyway and closed her eyes. _A happy memory. A happy memory. Well there was no point in one before I came to Hogwarts._ She thought. _Maybe the first time I played quidditch?_ She opened her eyes again then thought about that happy feeling and did the spell. Nothing happened. She didn't look at the Marauders as she lowered her wand.

"See?"

"Try another memory, maybe the one you were using wasn't strong enough?" She tried a couple more times, but to no avail. Tabitha had always assumed the problem had something to do with her past. She never let anything in, be it people or emotions, so she didn't have anything happy enough to fill her up. The class was finally called to a close and she packed up all her stuff quickly then followed Lily out the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed that. I introduced the Slytherins, part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, the boys' animagus forms and Tabbi's inability to think positively all in one chapter! Talk about skills ;)<strong>

**Sooo.. if you all are in a very good mood then maybe I could be expecting some lovely reviews..? Actually any reviews would be nice, I would like to think I'm not desperate but I think I am. I will get down on my knees and beg you all if you want! *on knees* PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**Ok, so enough strangeness from me. Just let me know what you think and if you have any constructive criticism. Also if any of you want to have an input on what happens to Tabbi or any of the characters then let me know!**

**-ellie xox**


	5. So This Is It?

**Hello again, sorry for the long wait, there's been LOADS going on! My birthday was on the 26th and then went back to school and now I have revision for exams coming up in a week :S so that's why this has taken a while.**

**In other news, I'm kinda disappointed with the lack of reviews for this story :( I might have to turn into one of those authors who only update after a certain amount of reviews...**

**Anyways, I'm still thinking about that so will let you know after you read this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Hiding won't hide it<br>__Smiling won't hide it  
><em>_Like I ain't tried it - _All Time Low, The Wanted

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Wow, I almost had it at the end there. I can't wait to see what form it takes! You know I read somewhere that if you ever became an animagus, your patroness shows what animal you would become!" Lily bounced along the corridor beside Tabitha as they made their way to dinner a week later. Tabitha wasn't really listening. She had heard enough about everyone else's success at the spell where she couldn't even get a wisp of silvery smoke out of her wand. "and my memory this time was one of us when we were in third year and I covered you in that paint!" Tabitha glanced around as they entered the hall and saw their usual seats at the Gryffindor table were empty. She hadn't seen the Marauders all day and now she was starting to get slightly worried. They sat down at the table and Tabitha ate silently. "What's wrong Tabbi?" Lily asked once they were finished.

"Nothing Lils, I think I just need to take a walk." Lily frowned but let Tabitha get up and walk out the Great Hall. Tabitha headed straight outside, feeling the need to be in the open air. It was a cool night, the air still and the full moon hanging in the sky ominously. She started to walk down to the oak tree by the lake, thinking about her patronus. She sat down by the trunk and pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. In her haste to get outside and find the Marauders she had forgotten to get a coat.

She was wondering where they could be when she was nudged by something. She jumped up and pulled out her wand, and came face to face with a giant stag. The stag carried on nudging her, as if trying to push her away. Tabitha frowned at it, not able to make sense of the situation. Suddenly, through the night, a howl ripped through the trees. It sent shivers down Tabitha's spine. The stag turned it's head to the whomping willow and Tabitha followed it's gaze. She then saw something which made her breath catch. A large wolf emerged, being pushed around by a giant black dog. Tabitha watched in fright as the wolf looked around and caught sight her. It stopped fighting against the dog, instead honing in on her rigid form. The stag then started pushing her more urgently but she couldn't move. When the wolf then made a move the stag ran back towards it. If she wasn't so scared, Tabitha would have shouted for it to stop. It butted the wolf with it's antlers, which earned it a swipe at it's shoulder. As it was distracted, she was finally able to move her feet. She started to step backwards, moving slowly as not to make any noise. But it noticed her and made a lunge forward. She started to run, but knew it was gaining on her. Then, as she looked back, she tripped and fell straight on her face. She rolled over and watched as it prowled forwards. But before it could come any closer, the dog jumped and bit it. The wolf tried to shake it off, and finally managed it. It walked forward and Tabitha could see it's black eyes glinting in the moonlight. So this was how she was going to die. Not at the hands of her father, which was how she had always thought, but by this creature. Then suddenly the dog took it down, and the stag pushed her up. She didn't stay any longer, but bolted for the castle. Once she was inside, she caught her breath and tried to make it up to the common room, but collapsed against a wall on the fourth floor.

She couldn't believe what had just happened. She had come so close to death, and if it wasn't for those animals she would be. She thought about them, and it felt strangely like she had seen them before. She leant her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

Tabitha woke with a start as someone touched her shoulder lightly. She looked up and saw James and Sirius standing above her, both looking a bit of a mess. James had a cut running down the side of his face, Sirius had one which started by his neck and went below his shirt so Tabbi couldn't see the rest. They both also had some smaller cuts and many bruises. "What happened to you?" She asked quietly. They both looked at each other then back down at her, each having the same worried expression on their faces.

"Are you ok Tabbi?" James said gently, squatting down so he was eye level with her. She didn't look into his eyes, instead looking at her hands.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just so tired that I couldn't even make it up to the common room!" She tried making a joke. Neither of them laughed. Instead they carried on giving her that look. She frowned then pulled herself up off the floor. "Would you two stop? Your looking at me like I'm about to have a mental breakdown over something!" They exchanged a look then looked back at her.

"So nothing happened to you?" Sirius asked and she sighed frustratedly.

"Nothing happened to me guys." They frowned but didn't ask her again. "Anyway, what happened to you?" She asked and they shrugged, then winced at the pain it caused them.

"Nothing really, a prank going a bit wrong." James brushed off her worry with a nonchalant hand gesture. She still stepped forward and examined his cut though, tracing her finger over it lightly.

"Do you want me to fix you up a bit?" She asked them and they both looked like they were going to refuse, then decided against it and nodded numbly.

Once back in the common room, Tabitha followed the boys up to their dorm. She walked into the untidy room and noticed straight away that Remus wasn't there. "Where's Remus?" She asked.

"In the hospital wing, he wasn't feeling too well today." James didn't look up from tidying his bed slightly so he could lay down on it. Tabbi frowned but walked over to him once he had laid down.

"Top off." She instructed and he did as she said. She then moved her wand across his back, healing the cuts and doing her best to bring the bruising down. Once she was done with that, she healed the one on his face, but it still left a faint pink line. "I'm sorry James, I don't think I can get rid of that." He smiled.

"No worries, you fixed the rest of me up. That's more than I would have been able to do." She smiled then turned to Sirius' bed. He was laying on his back with his hands behind his head and his shirt off. Tabitha looked away from his well toned body to the large gash on his chest. She healed it quickly, without looking Sirius in the eyes. Then she healed the rest of his injuries and he sat up.

"Thanks." He said and she just nodded.

"Well I'm gunna go get ready for today. See you guys later." Tabbi walked out the room without looking back at the boys. They both looked at each other and frowned.

"She didn't even say anything James." Sirius whispered from his seat beside James in Astronomy the next evening. James frowned while he doodled. "And the worrying thing is, I would have believed her if I hadn't have known what had happened." James didn't answer, but continued to frown. "What if she's that good at lying about other stuff. Lily was right, we barely know her! She could be someone completely different and we wouldn't know!"

"Sirius." Sirius stopped and looked at James. "I trust her." He said simply and Sirius sighed in frustration.

"But she didn't _say_ anything Prongs!" James looked up from his doodle into his friend's worried face.

"Are you _worried_ about her Padfoot?" Sirius looked shocked and shook his head quickly.

"No!" He said it a bit loudly though, so Tabitha on the table in front of them glanced round, giving them an odd look. Sirius looked away from her and started playing with his quill.

"I just don't get why she wouldn't tell us. Or how she's able to act all normal! I mean, she was almost killed by a werewolf!"

"Look, we can't talk about this now. I'll ask her later though ok?" Sirius just nodded at James then went back to his quill.

"Tabbi! Hey Tabbi wait up!" James said loudly down the corridor as the class made their way back to their different common rooms. Tabbi kept walking, not wanting to talk to any of the Marauders at that moment, not even James. But he managed to catch up with her and pull her into a dark corridor away from everyone else.

"Oh hi James." She said lightly. He looked confused then frowned.

"Tab, don't give me that. I know you too well." Tabbi sighed and dropped the fakeness. "Now, I know you've been honest with me. And I really do love that." Tabbi frowned. What was he getting at? James rubbed his face frustratedly. "Urg, I wish I could just tell you. But it's not my secret to tell." Tabbi was becoming more confused at James' actions. "Ok, lets just say I know something happened last night that you didn't tell us. And I want you to know you can tell me what ever it was. Please." She looked into his pleading eyes and almost opened up. Almost.

"James, since you obviously haven't been honest with me, then I don't see how I can be with you. I really did try and open up to you, but now I can see that you can't do the same. Now, will you excuse me." Then she stepped around James and quickly made her was to the common room with out looking back. Hopefully he wouldn't try and talk to her again about it.

Tabbi curled up in her bed half an hour later, thinking about what James had said. If it wasn't his secret, then it was obviously one of the other Marauders. And why couldn't he tell her? He was the one person she was most open with. It was almost like she trusted him! His refusal to tell her felt like a slight stab in the back. Tabbi buried her face in her pillow and tried to just forget about it, hoping that the next day would be a lot less complicated than the previous ones.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that :) I hope you thought the werewolf scene was good, because I found it kinda hard to write, mainly because I am seriously terrified of werewolves (a little secret about me for you there)!<strong>

**So I thought about the review thing, and I'm not going to set a certain amount for the next update, but I will for the one after that if there isn't an increase soon!**

**Please please please, let me know what you think! Also, I would love some feedback on the lyrics I put up at the beginning of the chapters. This is the first time I've tried something like this and it's actually more work finding them than I first thought! So if anyone has some good songs that they think may fit this story let me know cos it would probably save a lot of time and effort!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ellie xox**


	6. Regulus Black

**Hola! Yeh, sorry about the extremely long wait you all had :/ I'm actually updating right now to get my mind off some stuff so thats good news for you lot! Remember to REVIEW! ;) **After my lil threat last time I think I might have to do it cos there is only 5 reviews on this whole story :( ****

******Thanks to: Carlie13, O T A K U T A K U, koolmuski and Artemis' hunters ! XD**

* * *

><p><em>Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend<br>__Somewhere along in the bitterness  
><em>_And I would have stayed up with you all night  
><em>_Had I known how to save a life - _How To Save A Life, The Fray

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

The weeks rushed by and suddenly Tabitha realised it was October. She had been drifting through all her classes in a sort of daze, not really paying much attention to any thing happening around her. She couldn't concentrate in lessons as she was so tired, but couldn't sleep at night without being plagued with nightmares about home. Her friends had started to notice something was very wrong, and the only time Tabitha would show any interest in anything was quidditch practice. In fact, she had been throwing herself into all the training, even going out on her own to practice. She didn't know why she had become so unresponsive to the world, she just felt as though she couldn't talk to anyone. The secrets were building up, and she was suddenly starting to feel the strain of keeping them from her friends for 6 years.

"Where's Tabbi?" Lily asked as she walked into DADA and sat down in her seat next to Remus. He shrugged and got out his wand. Sirius and James had told him what had happened that night with Tabitha, and he felt disgusted with himself. They had kept saying things like "she was fine!" and "it wasn't your fault" but Remus still couldn't get rid of the image of her scarred of him. And the fact he could have killed her was haunting his every thoughts. Also, he couldn't even talk to her about it because firstly he couldn't give away their secrets and also she wasn't even admitting it had even happened. That was what worried Remus most. Why was she pretending nothing had happened? Lily's frustrated sigh brought Remus back to reality. Lily then turned in her seat and faces the two boys on the table behind them. "Where's Tabbi?" She asked them. Wow, she must have been desperate to talk to James, Remus thought.

"I don't know Lilyflower. I thought she was with you." James replied, running his hand through his hair automatically.

"Well obviously not! And don't call me that!" Her sharp tone didn't even seem to effect James, as he smiled lazily at her.

"I'm sure she'll be here in a minute." Lily frowned at him.

"How can you be so relaxed! You know how she's been at the moment! She's probably pushing herself too hard playing quidditch again!" Finally James seemed to realise that Lily could be right and wiped the smile off his face. Just then though the door slammed open and Tabbi walked in, covered in mud and looking even more pale than normal.

Tabitha walked into the room and slipped into one of the spare seats at the very back of the class room. She got out her wand and quickly tried to get rid of most of the mud on her face and arms, though there was nothing she could do about her clothes and shoes. She could feel the four sets of eyes on her but she didn't look up at her friends, instead twirling her wand in her hands and hoping the professor would arrive soon so they would have to turn around. When Professor Trent finally walked into the room she knew it was safe to look up. As she did, she caught a pair of grey eyes watching her face carefully. Tabitha broke the gaze and looked away from Sirius, a strange jerking in her stomach having started as they had stared. Watching the Professor and not really taking much in, Tabitha was surprised to find Lily standing next to her. "Wanna be my partner?" Tabitha nodded at her then stood up and followed Lily to a clear area or the class room. It felt wrong though, Lily having to ask to be partners. Usually they just assumed it would be that way.

Lunch was after, so Tabitha made an effort to keep a conversation going with Lily as they made their way to the Great Hall. They sat down in their normal seats, Alice already there chatting with her boyfriend, Frank. Lily then started a conversation with them, leaving Tabbi to push her food around her plate in peace. She looked around the Great Hall and jumped when her eyes locked with some very familiar grey ones. Though when she took in the rest of the person's face, she realised it wasn't Sirius, but in fact his brother Regulus. Tabitha didn't want to be the first to look away from the Slytherin, so they continued their staring match fro a couple of minutes. Finally he blinked and smirked at her, tipping his glass slightly as if congratulating her on winning. Her lips twitched then she looked away from him, her mind reeling though at those few minutes. To anyone else watching, nothing out of the ordinary had just happened, but to Tabbi, it felt as though a lot of things had changed.

For the rest of the week, Tabitha kept noticing Regulus a lot more around school. In fact, they had even started nodding to each other in the corridor. Of coarse, only when they were alone, since any contact at all in front of their friends would mean very awkward questions. Tabitha didn't know why she was even caring he existed, but no matter what her brain was telling her, she carried on.

It was Saturday morning when they next saw each other. Tabitha had woken up early as she was still having nightmares. She had always found the owlry a calming place, even though she never used it to send letters as she had no one to write to. She hadn't even noticed Regulus walk in until he had spoken. "Fancy seeing you here." His voice was similar to Sirius', but it lacked the humorous arrogance. Her head jerked up and looked into his angular face. He was obviously very good looking, although still having a couple of boyish features. He also looked exceptionally like his brother, his hair maybe being a shade darker and his eyes slightly less round.

"I could say the same to you. Stalking me are you Black?" Regulus smirked at her words and turned away to find his owl.

"Don't flatter yourself Thorne." She mirrored his smirk, standing up brushing her clothes off.

"So what are you doing up this early?" He asked after a long stretch of silence.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" He shrugged then let the owl go with his letter.

"Same." They were standing quite close, enough so that Tabitha could study him more carefully. If you looked more carefully, you could tell that Regulus' eyes were actually slightly darker than Sirius', and also had flecks of blue around the outside. Also, he was shorter, at about 5ft 10. This still dwarfed Tabbi's 5ft 4 frame, but less than Sirius ever did. "I'm surprised you're allowed 10 meters away from my brother and his friends." Regulus pointed out. Tabitha laughed slightly.

"I'm here aren't I? Anyway, they don't control me." Regulus raised one of his eye brows and did that smirk again.

"Really? I always thought you were their play toy." Tabitha didn't let him see her bristle slightly at this, instead she put on her indifferent mask.

"Hardly." Was her answer. After not getting the reaction he had wanted, Regulus studied her, interested. She stared back at him defiantly, refusing to show any weakness. After another long silence, Regulus relaxed and leant back against one of the pillars. When his face broke out into a smile, Tabitha had to restrain herself from a sharp intake of breath. The smile was very flattering, only increasing his best features and producing two very cute dimples. His straight white teeth glinted slightly in the early morning sun and his whole face seemed to light up.

"You're interesting Thorne. I'm glad I talked to you." And with that, he turned and left the owlry, leaving a slightly confused, but considerably happier Tabitha.

When Tabbi bounded into the common room she was greeted by a worried looking Lily and very quiet common room. "Where have you been? I woke up this morning and your bed was empty! I thought the guys had abducted you so I had to actually talk to them!" Tabbi beamed at her and Lily had to do a double take. "Did you just grin at me?" Lily asked and Tabbi shrugged.

"Yeh, am I not allowed to?" Lily shook her head slightly then smiled back.

"No, I was just surprised."

"See! I told you she'd be fine! No need to worry Lilyflower!" James' voice could be heard from the other side of the common room as the Marauders made their way down the dorm stairs. Lily threw a glare over her shoulder at him, though Tabbi could tell it was only half hearted.

"I don't see why everyone made such a big deal of this. She was only gone for an hour or so." Even Sirius couldn't ruin Tabbi's suddenly happy mood. Instead, she just flipped him off and went back to chatting with Lily. James and Remus both exchanged a look and frowned. James then pulled Tabbi round gently to face him and frowned.

"What's got you in such a good mood? You didn't even snap at Padfoot." Tabbi shrugged.

"Dunno. I just feel good. Why is everyone acting as though it's a bad thing!" James then let go of her arm and grinned.

"It's definitely not. So now you're back to your normal self, wanna plan a great prank for Halloween with us?" Tabbi grinned and nodded. Lily sighed and shook her head.

"I can see you've gone over to the dark side. I'll speak to you later Tabbi." She then waved at her then made her way out the portrait hole. Tabbi glanced at James' face and saw he was in the middle of another Lily daydream.

"James? James! JAMES!" She shouted and he jumped. "Would you mind stopping that day dream about Lily so we can plan this?" She asked and he grinned.

"Yeh sorry. Right! To our dorm we go!"

The boys dorms were the same as ever, the floor covered in clothes and the walls covered in quidditch posters. The bed nearest Tabitha was littered with quidditch gear and also had an odd jumble of socks, parchment and some suspicious looking items which would probably be used for pranks. This was obviously James' bed. She knew the one next to this was Sirius' as it was the messiest there. Scattered around the floor was an assortment of different clothes mixed in with some quidditch gear and a few scrap pieces of parchment. The duvet was rolled into a ball at the foot of the bed, and the pillow was on the floor. The next bed was clear and tidy, with a couple of books on it and some more on the bedside table. There was also a few chocolate rappers near, but nothing like the mess that was James and Sirius' bomb site. Peter's bed was tidy with only a few items of clothing on the floor. Tabitha looked closer at it and saw his teddy tucked under his duvet. The only other bed in the room was Frank Longbottoms, who didn't spend much of his time with the Marauders, although they still got on.

Tabitha sat down on James' bed and watched as the boys went and sat on their own beds. James opened the trunk at the end of his and started to rifle through it. "What are you looking for James?" Tabbi asked.

"Just for our old pranking book. The one we used to write every prank we did in." Tabitha smiled as she remembered it.

"Aww! I remember that! It's been ages since we looked at it." James finally pulled the book out from the bottom of the trunk and stood up, grinning. He brought it over to Tabbi and the other Marauders came round to look at it. They opened it and began to laugh as they saw the six pictures on the front page, one of each of them in first year then one in the middle of them all together laughing about something or other. Tabitha looked at her pictures and saw she had a tooth missing and some dirt smudged on her cheek. For some reason this made her smile.

"Aww look how cute we all looked!" She said as she pointed to the one in the middle. Sirius, who was sitting next to her, nudged her with his elbow.

"You think I'm cute eh?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"You wish Black." That stupid jerking in her stomach had started again so she flipped the page of the book to look at the pranks.

As they continued to flip through, they laughed at some of the things they did. Some even had photos to go with the description. Every once in a while there would be a little note at the bottom to point out something they had believed important at the time. The boys had then moved to other parts of the room to do their own thing but Tabbi continued to read through. As Tabbi turned another page, a piece of parchment fell out onto her lap. She frowned and picked it up. On the top of one side in black ink it said; _Sirius Black's snoggable girls list_. Tabbi laughed then turned the parchment over to see; _James Potter's snoggable girls list._ She laughed harder then decided to use this while she could.

"Look what I've found boys." She held up the parchment and saw James and Sirius' faces change from confusion to realisation. James jumped forward to grab the parchment but Tabbi was too quick for him. "Uh uh, I don't think so."

"Tab! Give that back! It's ours so you shouldn't read it!" Tabitha grinned evilly as she held the paper out of James' reach. Remus laughed as he made his way over to them.

"You shouldn't have written it if you didn't want her to find it Prongs." He said and James threw him a glare.

"Not helping Moony. We wrote that in 2nd year!" Remus smiled and sat down on the floor, leaning on Sirius' bed. Tabitha looked at Sirius and smirked as he looked slightly shocked.

"Awfully quiet there Black. Got something to hide?" Her voice seemed to snap Sirius out of his thinking and he smirked.

"Of coarse not Thorne. Why would I when I've probably had every girl on that list?" Tabitha rolled her eyes at him then looked back down at the list.

"Hmm, I think I might read this. _James Potter!_" She read and laughed as James put his head in his hands. "Number one; Lily Evans. Well, no surprise there." James looked up and grinned.

"I always did have a good choice in girls." He said and Tabbi laughed.

"Number two; Marlene McKinnon. And it drops straight away." She said and James then put his head back in his hands. Remus laughed and patted his friend on the back.

"Don't worry mate, we all make mistakes sometimes. But I would like to remind you that I did actually tell you not to write that list." James didn't reply which caused Tabitha to go on.

She read out his whole list, laughing after every name. James then looked up when she had finished and she grinned at him. "I'm offended. Why am I not on this?" She asked and his face changed into a smirk.

"Oh I think you are. Just turn it around." She frowned and flipped the parchment over then scanned down Sirius' list.

"Black! Why am I on your list?" She shouted and he shrugged while James, Remus and Peter all laughed.

"I was young and foolish. Plus you are probably quite a good snog." She screwed up her face in disgust, but felt the slight tingling again. What was wrong with her?

"You're disgusting Black." She then glanced down at the list again and saw the top three where all blonde bimbos. "Wow, even back then you had horrible taste in girls. The top three are all slags." Sirius rolled his eyes and snatched the parchment away from her.

"You do realise you just insulted yourself by saying I have bad taste in girls, considering you're on this." She glared at him and huffed.

"Shut up Black."

"Finally not got a come back then Thorne?" He asked but was cut off by James before she could answer.

"Would you two stop? Can't you just go five minutes without arguing?" Tabitha felt slightly guilty as they had all just been having such a good time.

"Sorry James." She said while looking down and he smiled.

"It's fine. Now we need to get planning. So I was thinking we should do something like that one in third year? You know the one with all the water and goo? But then I was thinking instead of water, it should be chocolate!" Tabitha grinned at him and launched herself into planning the prank. She didn't realise that as she enthused with James about colours for the goo, Sirius was watching her with a mix of emotions evident in his stormy grey eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go, Regulus Black is now in the story! I really want to know what you guys think of him cos I love him and have a lot more planned for him in the upcoming chapters!<strong>

**Right, back to my reviewing thing. So I was thinking that for the next update this story should have 10 reviews. C'mon people! That's only five! out of the 580 hits/187 views from the previous chapter I think 5 of you could press that little button and just say a few words of what you think..**

**So! I'll be back when you guys get this to 10 reviews! And trust me, the next chapter will be worth it! (with a very Tabbi/Sirius scene!) ;D**

**-ellie xox**


	7. Tutor Me

**Well hello there all :) so, it got to 10! Whoop whoop! actually, there's 11! happy days! So I'm uploading now as a little thank you gift. hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend<br>__Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me  
><em>_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
><em>_Never a clean break, no one here to save me - _Breathe, Taylor Swift

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

"And then, they had this list with _Most snoggable girls_ on it!" Tabitha was filling Lily in on the things she had found out while with the Marauders the other day. Lily laughed and shook her head.

"Wow. I always knew they were weird." Tabbi laughed and took a bite out of her food. Lily then brought up some potions homework that was due in the next day and Tabbi groaned.

"Oh great. I haven't done that. I should go do that now, do you mind Lily?" Lily smiled.

"No it's fine. I actually need to go talk to Amos anyway." Tabbi wiggled her eyebrows at Lily who blushed slightly.

"Oh really? Well have fun." She winked then got up before Lily could whack her. She made her way out of the Great Hall and walked straight into someone and would have fallen over if the hadn't grabbed her. She looked up to apologise and met the eyes of Regulus Black. He steadied her then let go of her waist and took a step back. Tabbi brushed herself off and then smiled at Regulus.

"We really should stop bumping into each other like this Thorne, or I'm going to start thinking you're stalking me."

"Maybe I am." Tabbi smirked which made Regulus smile.

"I couldn't say I would mind." The dimples were back which made Tabbi's smile grow.

"Are you flirting with me Mr Black?" She asked and Regulus laughed.

"Very full of yourself aren't you?" Tabbi laughed too.

"It comes with being a Gryffindor." Regulus shook his head slightly.

"No, it comes with being very pretty." He looked at her seriously so she knew he wasn't making a joke. She blushed slightly and smiled. "I actually had something to ask you." Tabbi nodded for him to continue. Regulus leant against the wall and crossed his arms. "Well, I've been getting slightly bogged down with work and, well, I'm failing Defense. Professor Trent has insisted I get a tutor, and he recommended you." Tabbi was surprised. She didn't think any teacher would think of her as a good influence on someone else! She was also surprised that Regulus was actually asking for help.

"Erm, sure. If you want." Regulus smiled again.

"Great, when should we start?" Tabbi shrugged.

"Umm, how about tomorrow at 7 in the Defense class room?"

"Ok, see you then Miss Thorne." Regulus did a little bow and made his way into the Great Hall. Tabbi was still in slight shock from what had happened. She then made her way to Gryffindor Tower deep in thought.

That night Tabbi lay still in her bed, going over all her encounters with Regulus. Could they be considered friends? No, not yet. She thought. But they would be soon. And all the flirty comments were leading to something. She groaned silently. This was just another secret she had to keep from her friends to add to the list. When she had finally fallen asleep she dived into a terrifying nightmare. When she was finally able to wake herself up, her heart was pounding and she was covered in sweat. Also she had that familiar feeling of dry tears covering her face. Tabitha took a few calming breaths and relaxed slightly in her bed. But she knew there was no point trying to get back to sleep here, so she got up silently and crept out of her room to the boy's.

When Tabitha got there she nudged the door open and found the room in complete darkness. She shuffled into the room, careful not to wake anyone, then made her way to James' bed. It was so dark she could only see the outline of his sleeping form. His chest was rising and falling slowly so she knew he was asleep. Tabbi flicked the covers up and crawled in, trying not to wake him. When she had settled into the edge of the bed, she was pulled close to him, and he held her by the waist. She frowned at this, then turned and didn't see the familiar brown eyes of James looking at her, but instead the very drowsy ones of Sirius. They looked at each other for a while, Tabbi too upset to bother starting an argument and Sirius too tired.

"Why are you in my bed Thorne?" He whispered groggily.

"I'm sorry. I though you were James." She mumbled back.

"Wha-?" He didn't bother finishing the sentence though as he took in her tear stained face and pale complexion. Instead he just pulled Tabbi closer and held her. Tabbi just sighed and closed her eyes. After that, she forgot it was Sirius Black she was curled up with in bed. Instead, she just relaxed and enjoyed a peaceful night of sleep she wouldn't have otherwise gotten.

The next morning Tabbi was awoken by a shout. "Tabbi?" She opened her eyes sleepily and looked up into the face of the person standing over her. "Tab, what are you doing in Sirius' bed?" James asked and she frowned.

"What did I hear about Tabbi and Sirius?" Remus asked from presumably the other side of the room.

"She's in his bed!" James said loudly back. Tabbi groaned and closed her eyes again, hoping that had all been a dream. She felt someone nudging her and she groaned again.

"5 minutes Lily!" She said without opening her eyes.

"As much as I would love to be the girl who Prongs spends hours stalking, I'm not Evans." A voice said softly near Tabbi's ear. She finally sat up and took in her surroundings. James and Remus were standing by the bed and Sirius was laying beside her.

"Damn. I was hoping that was a dream." She said and rubbed her face.

"So you dream about me do you?" Sirius asked with a wink.

"Piss off Black."

"Wait, what actually happened?" James asked and Tabbi sighed.

"It's a long story."

"Did you sleep with him?" Remus asked, shocked and something else. Hurt maybe? Tabbi shook her head quickly.

"No! Well, not like that. We just slept in the same bed." At their confused looks she sighed again then ran her fingers through her hair. "I, well, I had a nightmare and came to just sleep with James but then I got into Sirius' bed by mistake and then I couldn't be bothered to get out again so I just sort of fell asleep there." She said in a rush. James and Remus were frowning slightly, but Sirius was just grinning.

"You just called me Sirius." He said smugly.

"So? That's your name isn't it?" Tabbi mentally scolded herself for her slip up. Sirius shrugged, not wiping the smug smile off his face.

"Wait, what I don't get is why would you come to sleep with James?" Remus asked.

"Erm, I just do that when I have nightmares." Tabbi didn't look them in the eye. She had just had to admit that she had nightmares regularly. That wasn't something she wanted them knowing.

"So you've been coming in here for 5 years without us knowing?" Sirius asked and she shrugged.

"You guys are deep sleepers. Well, I erm better get back cos Lily's gonna be freaking out." Tabbi then climbed out of the bed and made her way past James and Remus towards the door. Before she walked through it, Sirius shouted out;

"Hey Thorne, you're welcome to sleep in my bed any time!" She swore at him then walked out the room.

"You did _what_?" Tabbi knew she shouldn't have said anything to Lily. Lily dropped her knife and swore before bending over to retrieve it.

"Lily Evans! I didn't know you could swear!" Tabbi said while trying to keep the smile off her face.

"Yeh, well I'm in shock at the moment. I mean, my best friend did just tell me she _slept_ with Sirius Black."

"No Lily, not like that! We just slept in the same bed, cos I thought it was James' bed." Lily relaxed slightly and began to laugh.

"Oh good! Because I thought you actually meant _slept_ with him!" Tabbi laughed too at that thought. Why would she ever even think about doing that! They couldn't stand each other! Tabbi continued eating her breakfast until the Marauders walked into the Great Hall. Lily looked at the empty seats beside them and groaned.

"Quick, let's go before they sit next to us." She said and Tabbi laughed. They both got up and made their way out of the hall quickly. On their way Tabbi caught Regulus' eye and he smiled. She smiled back then walked through the doors.

"Why are you smiling?" Lily asked once they were safely away from the boys.

"No reason." Tabbi kept looking straight until she was pulled to a stop by Lily.

"Alright, who is he?" Lily asked.

"What?"

"Who's the boy that's got you smiling?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Lils." Tabbi said innocently.

"Don't give me that Tabitha Thorne!" She said with her hands on her hips. Tabbi giggled and Lily rolled her eyes.

"I don't fancy anyone Lils. Buuut," Tabbi smirked at Lily's now worried face. "I know you fancy someone." Lily shook her head.

"Oh yeh? And who's that?"

"Amos Diggery." Tabbi said with a knowing smirk.

"Pfft. No. Amos? I don't know where you got that from." Lily said and Tabbi laughed.

"Aww Lily, it's ok. You can tell me!" Tabbi winked and Lily giggled then linked arms with her.

"Ok, ok! Maybe I kind of like him!"

"I told you so!" Tabbi grinned and they made their way to Transfiguration.

After Arithmancy, Tabbi hung out in the common room until Lily was ready to go to supper. They just chatted as they ate until Tabbi checked her watch and saw it was 6:55. She swore under her breath and stood up. "Sorry Lily, I gotta dash." Lily frowned.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Oh, erm, I'm tutoring someone." Lily was so shocked she spat out her food.

"What?" Tabbi rolled her eyes.

"Gee, thanks for the confidence Lils."

"Sorry, but you? Tutoring? Wow." Tabbi grinned.

"Yeh, that's what I said. But anyways, I'm supposed to meet them at 7 so I gotta go." Lily grinned and nodded.

"Go on then. Have fun!" She shouted and Tabbi waved over her shoulder as she walked swiftly out of the hall.

Tabbi only just managed to get to the classroom in time. Regulus was already there, sitting on a desk playing with his wand. He looked up when Tabbi closed the door and gave her a rare smile. "Hey, I didn't think you were going to turn up." He said.

"Yeh, sorry about that. Lost track of time. Anyway, I'm here now." She said.

"You sure are." Tabbi made her way over to him and sat down.

"So. Did you bring your book?" Regulus smirked and took it out. "What are you doing in class at the moment then?" She asked.

"Hmm, well I have messed up the two spells we've learnt so far so I think I should work on those first." Tabbi smiled. Spells were her sort of thing.

"Great, I can do spells. Which ones are they?"

"Impedimenta and expulso." Tabbi smiled. She had learnt these sort of things in 3rd year.

"Right, stand up." Regulus looked slightly surprised but did as he was told. They stood in the middle of the room and Tabbi got rid of all the chairs and tables so they could have more space.

"We're gunna work on impedimenta ok? You know the spell yeh?" She asked and Regulus nodded. "Right, cast it on me and let me see what you can do." Regulus waved his wand and instead of Tabbi slowing down, her hair grew down to her knees. She laughed which made Regulus frown.

"Sorry, I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at my hair." Regulus then smirked.

"It suits you." he commented and she laughed.

"Yeh, sure it does. I think I'll keep it shorter, but thanks." She then waved her wand and her hair turned back to it's normal length. She then walked over to Regulus. "You just gotta concentrate more." She then waved her wand and made a book fly around the room. Tabbi then put her hand over Regulus' and guided his wand as he muttered the spell. The book slowed and Tabbi grinned. "See, I told you you could do it." She turned to look at Regulus and found his face close to hers. He looked at her with a smouldering gaze which made her blush. She quickly took her hand off his.

"You're a good teacher." He said quietly and she blushed again. This wasn't supposed to be happening.

"Erm, how about we work on the next spell?" She took a step back and looked away from him. She then stood away and leant on a table. "Try the expulso." Regulus then waved his wand and instantly the book was thrown to the other side of the class room.

"I though you said you couldn't do that one?" Tabbi asked and he shrugged.

"I couldn't in the lesson. Maybe you're my good luck charm." He said with a smirk. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. Tabbi then picked up his text book and flicked through it. When a piece of parchment fell out she picked it up and read it. It was one of Regulus' recent essays, which was marked at an O. She then turned round and frowned at him. He saw the paper and gave her a very cute dimple smile.

"I thought you said you were failing?" She asked and he smiled wider but didn't answer. "Regulus." She said and he sighed.

"Ok, maybe I'm not completely failing. But you are a _very_ good tutor." He told her, taking a step closer. Uh oh. She thought as he reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Did you make this up so I could to tutor you?" She asked and he smiled.

"I made it up so I could get you alone to ask you whether you wanted to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend?" She was surprised to say the least. Images of the Marauder's reactions to this flashed through her mind but she ignored them.

"Ok, I'll go with you. As long as you don't pretend to fail a subject again just to talk to me." Regulus gave her that cute smile again.

"I promise not to pretend to fail a subject for you." He agreed. Regulus stepped back and picked up his text book. Then he leant forward, plucked his essay out of her hand, kissed her on the cheek and walked towards the door. "See you in the Entrance Hall at 10." He said then walked out. Tabbi rubbed her face as she thought about what had just happened. She had a date. With Regulus Black. This couldn't be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you all think of that eh? want to leave me some more lovely reviews to get to 15? you have to tell me what you think of Regulus! Right, I think I should reply to some reviews now yeh? This is where all the replies will be in the future guys so yeh, keep reading these AN :)<strong>

**_Lauren_: yes, it is still Sirius/oc but there definitely is a connection between Tabbi and Regulus! You will see in later chapters how that grows ;)**

**_MarauderGirl71_: I know, I actually hate Peter, I think he's gross. But it is all explained in the chapter I just wrote. I mean, maybe his girlfriend likes his personality..? :P unlikely but you never know! Keep reading to find out!**

**and thank you to _mEEEm, fanofiction_ and _Jake_ for your reviews!**

**Keep em coming people! Remember, get it to 15 and the next chapter will be put up! XD**

**-ellie xox**


	8. What Boy?

**Hey guys! Yeh, I know this is late cos you guys did a great job at getting to 15 :) I've been extremely busy with internal exams and now I have 5 GCSE's in like a weeks time :S But I had a spare minute so I'm just gonna update this now. Replies to reviews are down at the bottom as per normal! **

**I actually love the Snoop Dogg song Sweat. It's just so great, does anyone else like it? Yep, just felt like being a bit random. So anyways, ****Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I'll keep you my dirty little secret<br>__Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
><em>_My dirty little secret - _Dirty Little Secret, All-American Rejects

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

When Tabbi walked into the common room after the session with Regulus, she was greeted by Lily who had been doing homework at one of the tables near by. "Thank Merlin you're back. Potter was getting on my last nerve!" Lily said as Tabbi sat down at the table. Tabbi grinned.

"It's what I'm here for."

"So how did your tutoring go?" Lily asked and Tabbi shrugged. Before she could answer though she was interrupted by Remus who had just walked over to their table, followed by James and Sirius.

"Tutoring? You need a tutor Tab? You could have just asked me." Remus said and Tabbi rolled her eyes.

"I don't need a tutor. I did the tutoring." She said smugly and watched the Marauder's shocked faces.

"Wait, you tutored someone?" Tabbi nodded at Remus.

"Someone actually thought you would be a good influence?" James asked and Tabbi rolled her eyes.

"Yeh suppose so. But it didn't work out. I'm not tutoring them anymore. Turns out they were actually better than they thought they were." She smiled to herself which Lily caught.

"It was that boy again wasn't it! You were tutoring him!" Lily exclaimed.

"Boy? What boy?" Remus asked, his voice only giving off a hint of worry.

"There is no boy! I told you Lily!" Lily grinned.

"Yes, well I don't believe you. So what happened? Who is it?" Tabbi groaned and stood up. She couldn't take any more of the questions.

"I've gotta do homework. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said and made her way quickly up the stairs to the dorm.

Great, just what she needed. Now the Marauders would be on red alert for this guy who Lily thought existed but actually didn't, because the guy who she had smiled at and tutored was Regulus Black, a Slytherin, also the guy that Sirius hated, who she just happened to have a date with at the weekend and might kind of like. Not that her life was complicated or anything. Tabbi flopped back onto her bed and sighed. This was getting worse every day. She needed a good game of quidditch to let out all her frustration, but the first game was in November, almost a month away. Never the less, Tyler Ridge, the captain, had them working hard as he wanted to win the cup in his last year as captain. But even some hard practice couldn't keep her mind busy.

Tabbi's thoughts drifted back to the beginning of the year and how it had started with her friends finding out about her title. She had been to worried about other things to even think about the HL person who sent her the magazine. Who was it? It was definitely someone at Hogwarts, and she couldn't think of anyone with those initials in Gryffindor who could know something like that. Plus it seemed like a very Slytherin thing to do. She got out her homework and sat down on her bed again, opening the text book at the right page and tried concentrating on the essay. After about 10 minutes of trying, the dorm door opened and Tabbi knew who had entered from the loud giggling. "He totally just stared at me." Rachel commented as she sat down on her bed and inspected her nails. Natalie sat next to her and started brushing her hair.

"Sirius so likes you Rach. Everyone can tell." Rachel smirked at her friend's comment.

"I know. He'll be mine by the end of the month, I can promise you." Tabbi snorted at this. "Got a problem Thorne?" Rachel said and Tabbi looked up. She shrugged.

"You really think he'll keep someone like you for more than a week?" She asked and both girls glared at her.

"Just because you're jealous that he hates you." Natalie snapped. Tabbi's eyes narrowed.

"You slags are nothing to be jealous of." She said.

"I always knew you had attitude problems Thorne, but I never thought you were plain nasty." Rachel said with a flick of her fringe.

"I would use the word hypocrite, but I think it might be a bit difficult for you to understand." Tabbi smirked as both their expressions became angrier. It never ceased to amaze her how much fun winding these girls up was.

"You're gunna wish you never said that bitch!"

"Make me." Rachel stood up, as did Tabbi. But before anything could happen, Lily walked into the room.

"What's going on here?" She asked, looking from Rachel to Tabbi. Tabbi shrugged and sat back down again. Rachel glared at her one more time before sitting back on her bed next to Natalie and closing the curtains. As soon as they were shut, the whispering began. Tabbi smirked then went back to reading her text book. Lily sat down on her bed but she didn't look up.

"So what was that about?" Lily asked.

"Oh not much, just a couple of insults." Tabbi smirked and Lily shook her head, trying to hide her smile.

"You guys really can't get on can you?" Lily asked and Tabbi grinned.

"Look whose talking! Miss _I hate James Potter_!"

"That's not the same!" Tabbi just watched Lily with raised eye brows.

"Of coarse not. Plus you don't like them either." Lily sighed and shrugged.

"At least I try."

"Yeh yeh, we can't all be as amazing as you." That earned Tabbi an elbow in the stomach.

"Sooo…" Lily started and Tabbi groaned.

"Not this again Lily! I told you, there is no guy!" LIly grinned.

"I didn't say anything Tab, maybe you're hiding something from me." Lily wiggled her eye brows and Tabbi groaned again. Where had all her lying skills gone? Maybe it was hard now because she was hiding positive feelings rather than negative things. Suddenly she had a huge urge to tell Lily about Regulus. She knew she shouldn't, but she felt the need to tell her at least one secret. She could trust Lily. Lily frowned at Tabbi's silence. "What is it Tab?" She asked and Tabbi sighed.

"Lily? Can I tell you something?"

"Yeh, sure."

"Ok, you can't tell anyone understand?" Lily nodded, confused at her friend's behaviour. "Well, there is a guy. I was tutoring him today. He turned out to be surprisingly good, and when I asked him about it he said he only pretended to need a tutor so he could ask me out for Hogsmead. And I think I might like him." Lily grinned.

"He wanted to talk to you so he asked you to be his tutor? But that's so sweet! What's so wrong about it?" Tabbi sighed.

"I didn't tell you who it was."

"It's not Sirius is it?" Lily asked, shocked. Tabbi shook her head and closed her eyes.

"No. But close."

"It's not James!"

"Lily, stop guessing!"

"Fine sorry. Who is it then?"

"Regulus Black." Tabbi whispered and Lily gasped.

"As in, the boy who Sirius hates and is part of the evil group of Slytherins." Tabbi grimaced and nodded her head slightly at Lily. Putting it like that made it sound a lot worse.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until finally Lily sighed. "I don't like it Tabbi, but if it's what you want then I'll be with you. I'm your best friend and there for should support your decisions." Tabbi smiled at Lily and they hugged. She felt way better knowing that she had one less thing to keep from Lily. Although Tabbi was no where near telling Lily the rest of her hidden secrets.

The next morning Tabbi woke up late as she had forgotten to set her alarm. "Shit!" She said as she jumped out of bed and threw on her uniform. She then threw on her robes as she shoved her hair into a messy bun and dashed down the stairs. Without looking up, Tabbi ran straight into someone and fell to the floor. "Sorry!" She said then looked up and grinned at James. "Sorry James." She said happily and picked her self up off the ground. He didn't reply though which she found odd. Tabbi then looked at his face and saw he wasn't happy, at all. "What's wrong?" She asked, confused.

"How could you Tab?" He asked, sounding disappointed.

"What?" Before James could answer Sirius stepped forward.

"Don't 'what' us. You _know _what we're talking about. You thought it would be fun to run around behind our backs with my brother? The evil little _Slytherin_ _Prince_?" He spat at her and Tabbi's mask slipped on before the hurt could be seen on her face.

"That's none of your business." She said blankly.

"None of our business? He could hurt you Tab! He's not a nice guy!" Tabbi looked at James' worried face and Sirius' angry one without letting any emotions find their way to the front of her mind.

"Your opinion." She said then slipped past them and out of the Common Room.

Maybe they were right? Maybe Regulus was bad news? Tabitha wandered through the corridors aimlessly, until she reached the courtyard. She let her feet take her outside and onto the grounds, where she decided to sit on the quidditch pitch. She lay down on the freshly cut grass and closed her eyes, letting her skin soak in some of the rare sun for this time of the year. When a shadow was cast over her, she looked up and shielded her eyes so she could see who had interrupted her. Remus smiled slightly then sat down next to Tabitha. She covered her eyes again and waited for Remus to start his lecture.

"I don't think Regulus is good for you Tabbi, but if you like him then I'll accept it." He said after a few minutes of silence. She opened her eyes and half smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said and he nodded.

"But, I have something to tell you. And I don't want you to think you have to stay friends with me. Actually, I will completely understand if you never want to see me again." Tabitha frowned at him but motioned for him to continue. "I know you were attacked by a werewolf." He said quietly and her eyes widened. How could he know that? As if he read her mind, Remus continued. "I know this because, well, it was me. I'm a werewolf." He whispered and hung his head in shame. Without thinking twice, Tabitha wrapped her arms around Remus and hugged him. He was frozen to the spot and she pulled away, frowning.

"What's wrong?" She asked and he looked up with pain in his eyes.

"Tabbi, I don't think you understand. I was the werewolf! I could have bitten you! Or worse, killed you!" He looked as though each word hurt him as it left his mouth.

"I'm not an idiot Remus. I know what could have happened, but it won't happen again. I trust you." She said and he shook his head and scooted away from her slightly.

"You shouldn't. You shouldn't trust me Tab." He whispered.

"Why not? I want to help you Remus!"

"No, Tabbi you can't. I can't hurt you, not you." He whispered, not looking at her face. Tabbi was getting slightly annoyed now. Why was he being like this? Obviously the boys were in on the secret, so why couldn't she help him like they must do?

"Why me? Why can't _I _help you?" She demanded and he took a shaky breath then looked up into her eyes.

"Because I love you. I love you Tabbi."

* * *

><p><strong>:O drama! So yeh, let me know if it's too dramatictoo unrealistic. And also let me know if you expected it!**

**Review Replies**

_MarauderGirl71_: thank you! I don't really like those stories either. Keep reading!  
><em>Greenwood Archer<em>: thanks :) I actually had a lot of fun writing that bit, since something similar has happened to me haha. Yes, there will be probably in later chapters, I have thought about it and I'm just trying to plan it into the story line. Thanks for the song suggestion, I'll go check it out :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
><em>xAlexRiddlex<em>: thank you thank you thank you! I will develop each character more and hopefully it will make this story better :) Keep reading!  
>Massive thank you to <em>Violentkisses20<em> and _tessarunie_ XD

**Ok, so it's 25 for the next chapter ;) get reviewing!**

**-ellie xox**


	9. Scars of the Past

**Hello again! So we got to 25 reviews whoop whoop xD I'm glad everyone enjoyed the first bit of major drama, an all I'm going to say is don't worry, this story is still staying Sirius/OC ;) Enjoy this chapter**

* * *

><p><em>Steady feet, don't fail me now<br>__Gonna run till you can't walk  
><em>_But something pulls my focus out  
><em>_And I'm standing down - _Stop and Stare, ONEREPUBLIC

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

Tabitha sat on the quidditch pitch in shock, not able to say anything to the boy sitting opposite her. This couldn't be happening. Remus was one of her best friends, and she just wasn't good enough for him, even if he thought he was nothing more than a monster. "Remus, I-" He looked away from her and sighed.

"No Tab, it's ok. I just thought you should know. I'll see you around." He then got up and made his way off the pitch, ignoring Tabitha's calls.

"Fuck." She said as his back finally disappeared. She threw herself back onto the ground and covered her face with her hands. What had she just done? She had basically just crushed him! _Today has been a shit day, and I've only just woken up!_ She thought then stood up and went to grab a spare broom just as the ominous clouds decided to cover up the sun.

The wind rushed through her hair and the rain pelted her face as she circled the pitch, pushing herself to go faster each time. The broom she was on wasn't as good as her own, but Tabitha didn't care. As long as she could forget about what had happened, only for a few short minutes at a time, it was worth it. Once she felt that she had done enough work on just speed, Tabitha landed on the ground again and found one of the small balls Tyler had used in their last training session. She then charmed it to zoom around the pitch just like a snitch so she could work on catching it. As soon as she had released it, Tabitha zoomed into the air after the little ball.

It only took a couple of minutes to catch it, so she placed another charm on the ball to make it harder. Even then Tabitha was catching the thing in under 10 minutes. When she had caught it for the 12th time, she decided to stop and do one more burst of speed before heading back to the castle. She threw herself flat against the broom handle and pushed it towards it's maximum speed. As her speed climbed, Tabitha could feel the broom becoming harder to control as it was shaking and wavering. Ignoring this, she pushed harder, until the broom jerked and she lost her balance due to the rain having made the handle slippery. The ground was suddenly rushing towards her and she closed her eyes ready for the impact that she knew was about to come. The pain shot through her shoulder as she finally hit the ground. Not realising at first what the sickening crunch was, she then felt the searing pain shoot up through her foot and ankle. She was sure her scream could have been heard from anywhere near the pitch. Blackness forced itself into her mind only a few minutes after her fall and she was unable to pull herself back to reality.

The state Tabbi was in when Remus and James finally found her after their long search scared them. She was covered in dirt, her face deathly pale and tear stained. Her clothes were soaked through and her body was shaking so bad it was like one constant shiver. James picked her up gently in his arms and they took her back to the castle. They took her straight to Madam Pomfry who ordered them to put her down on the nearest empty bed. Just by looking at her James could tell her ankle and shoulder were broken. He glanced at Remus as Madam Pomfry began to work on Tabbi's lifeless body and saw he was almost as white as her, his eyes portraying the pain he was feeling. James knew Remus would blame himself, just because he was the last to see her. James looked back at Tabbi and realised she must have been out there in the rain, hurt, for hours.

As Madam Pomfry was taking a long time to try and bring her body back to normal temperature before she could set about fixing Tabbi's injuries, both James and Remus sat down in two near by chairs. James then decided to go get Sirius and was back within a few minutes. The nurse was still working on Tabbi's temperature and blood so James hadn't missed much while he was gone.

Sirius sat down next to Remus and stared at Tabbi in shock. She was as white as the sheets that she lay on top off, and her clothes were soaked through. Also from what he could see, she had some bad bruising starting to appear on her body. Finally Madam Pomfry deemed Tabbi warm enough to start fixing her injuries. She then started to remove her clothing and all four of them gasped. They saw the giant bruising on her shoulder and ankle, but that wasn't what had shocked them. Her whole body was covered in scars. Some where more noticeable than others, but the worst was one than ran from her belly button to her hip. They all were wondering the same question, how did she get all of those? "One of you, go get her some clothes from the cupboard by my office door. Now!" Remus jumped up and ran over to the cupboard. He then handed the clothes to Madam Pomfry then retook his seat. Once she has done all she could for Tabbi they just sat down and watched her. They watched as she went from unconsciousness to just sleeping and breathed a sigh of relief. Madam Pomfry then made her way back to her office, leaving the group to watch over Tabbi. She closed the curtains behind her so they could have some privacy.

Only a few minutes later though the screaming started. Remus quickly did a silencing charm on the room and James tried to calm Tabbi down. He didn't seem to be as shocked by this and Sirius again wondered what he knew. James kept whispering to her things the other two couldn't hear but nothing made any difference, Tabbi continued to toss and turn in the bed, letting out a scream sometimes. In the end the boys just sat there and listened to her. The potions Madam Pomfry had given her obviously weren't working and she already told them that if they didn't, then there was no other option. Every scream made Remus feel more and more guilty, and Sirius more confused. Why was she screaming? They sat there, with their heads in their hands, all having tried to calm her down.

The nightmares came one after the other. Tabbi couldn't wake up from them so had to re-live her worst memories. She had to re-live the worst beatings she had ever gotten and she could do nothing to stop it. Finally, after what felt like years they ended. She drifted between consciousness and sleep, confused as to which was which. After a while she managed to work out that if Remus was there, she wasn't dreaming. In fact, by what she had heard the last time she had been awake, he never left her side. The problem was she couldn't actually do anything while she was awake apart from listen and think, due to all the potions Madam Pomfry had given her. Apparently her thrashing around for that entire night she had been having the nightmares, had done more damage to her body. As she woke up again, she felt someone's hand slip into her own and heard the person shift in their seat. _Must be Remus_. She thought and relaxed. No matter how guilty she felt for putting him through this, she was glad he was always there. It made her feel calmer and actually helped keep the nightmares away.

"Sirius, would you mind just rubbing the cream on her shoulder for me? Another patient has just arrived." Madam Pomfry asked and Sirius nodded. He had become used to the routine of the nurse taking the hospital top off of Tabbi and rubbing the cream into her shoulder every couple of hours as he would often come here to find Remus, although at first he had found it awkward to see Tabbi in just her underwear. Usually though Remus was the one to do this, but as he was currently in the bed nearby, tired out because of the full moon that night, it looked like Sirius was the only option. He took the cream from the nurse and started to rub it in to Tabbi's injured shoulder carefully. Her scars that scattered her pale skin caught his eye again and he looked closer at them. The one from her belly button to her hip was the one he was most interested by. Obviously she had had to go through a lot of pain to get it, but what could have caused something like this? Magic perhaps? Had a spell gone wrong once? Sirius' finger automatically traced the scar and he saw goose bumps appear on Tabbi's arms. His fingers were probably too cold. At this thought, he then went back to rubbing the cream into her shoulder while still thinking about her many previous injuries.

Tabbi couldn't help it. As soon as his finger touched her scar she could feel the goosebumps appear on her arms. He traced all the way down it and stopped when he got to her hip. What must he be thinking? Tabbi wanted nothing more than to be able to move and put a top on to cover the ugly things that marked her body with evidence. Suddenly his finger was gone, and he resumed the rubbing in of her cream. There was something seriously wrong with her if his touch made her react like that. It definitely wasn't the cold that made those goosebumps appear, that was for sure.

"Sirius mate, we need to go now." Sirius jumped as James' voice drifted over to him from somewhere near the end of Tabbi's bed. He looked round and couldn't see James anywhere which meant he was under the cloak. Remus had been escorted down to the Whomping Willow by Madam Pomfry an hour ago which meant it was time for them to leave. Sirius looked back at Tabbi's still body then sighed and stood up. Hopefully she wouldn't have any nightmares while none of them were there to calm her down. Sirius slipped under the cloak and saw both Peter and James give him odd looks.

"What?" he asked defensively and they both just shrugged. Ignoring his two friends, Sirius lead the way down to the Willow and into the hidden passage way.

Finally Tabbi had started to regain the feeling in her limbs. She twitched her fingers and wiggled her toes. It felt good to finally be able to move, although her ankle and shoulder were still sore. When she opened her eyes, the light wasn't on and all Tabbi could hear was the howling of the wind through the trees outside. She rubbed her eyes with her uninjured arm then gathered up her strength to sit up. She glanced around the large room and was surprised not to see the Marauders there, or at least Remus. _They were probably just sleeping in their own dorm. _She thought and sighed. Great friends they were.

Tabbi's head snapped up as the doors to the wing opened and shuffling footsteps were heard. She saw Remus getting laid down on the bed next to her and Madam Pomfry started to run her wand over his many cuts and scratches. Of coarse! It was the full moon! How could she have been so stupid? When the nurse was done Remus glanced up and smiled weakly at Tabbi. "You're awake." His voice cracked from his dry throat. Tabbi could only nod. They lay there watching each other until she couldn't take it any longer.

"Remus, I really am sorry. I didn't want to hurt you, I still don't." He nodded.

"I know, and I knew you didn't feel the same way, I just thought I should get it out there."

"I do love you Remus. But as a friend, well, more like a brother. You're on of the closest people I have to family." She whispered and he half smiled.

"As long as I mean something to you then I'm happy." She felt like crying at his accepting tone. It was so unfair that someone as good as him liked someone like her, she wasn't worthy of him. Why were all these emotions suddenly so strong and willing to spill over?

"Can we see Remus please Poppy?" James voice drifted over to the pairs beds and Tabbi smiled. James and Peter then made their way over once Pomfry had let them in, and took the seats between the beds. Tabbi's eyes narrowed slightly as she noticed Sirius was not with them.

"Well, isn't this lovely. We can visit both of you at the same time!" James said brightly and leant back in his chair.

"Where's Sirius?" Tabbi asked seriously (no pun intended). James' smile fell off his face.

"He's upstairs."

"Why?" James was confused at Tabbi's questioning. So was Tabbi. Wasn't she supposed to hate Sirius?

"He's fine Tab, no need to worry." James said, trying to push aside the topic.

"Then why isn't he here? If he wasn't hurt then he would be here." She said and James frowned.

"Why all the questions?" She remained silent, unable to answer his question. "He'll be fine, it's just a bruise really. He just didn't want to come down here and have Poppy fussing over him. All he did was walk into a door." Tabbi frowned but accepted the answer and lay back down in her bed. All the effort it took to talk had worn her out so she soon fell asleep. Through the whole conversation, Remus had been watching her carefully. Something had changed her views of Sirius, Remus just wondered what.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go people. Sorry I took so long to put it up, I've had some major stress with gcse modules and arguments and whats not. I've also found out two of my closest friends are going back to America in a weeks time :( but anyways, this is up now so please please please review!<br>35 reviews for the next chapter I think ;)**

**Till next time my fellow fanfiction-ers.**

**-ellie xox **


	10. Dance Lessons, What!

**Hello again :) I'm so happy with the responses this story is getting! xD I can't believe people actually like it teehee**

**So, this chapter is lighter than the previous couple. It's a nice little break in Tabbi's very stressful life I fink :)**

**Well enjoy and let me know what you think ;)**

* * *

><p><em>I'll never know if I just walk past<br>__I really wanna dance so I guess I'll just ask - _Come Dance Wiv Me, Dizzee Rascal

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

As soon as Madam Pomfry let Tabitha out of the hospital wing, she went straight to the Great Hall where everyone was busy eating breakfast. When she walked through the doors, Remus' head snapped up and looked directly at her. She smiled and he beamed back. The rest of her friends then looked to see what Remus was grinning at and they all then broke into smiles. "Tabbi!" Lily shouted as she jumped up from her seat and ran over to hug her best friend. "I'm so glad you're out! You can keep those boys from annoying me! They've been terrible these past few days, any moment they weren't with you, they were harassing me!" Tabitha smirked at Lily until Lily finally finished her little rant. "Oh no, you're smirking like them too! Tabbi how could you?" Tabitha laughed then carried on walking towards the boys. She then sat down next to Remus and grabbed a slice of toast.

"Tab! We missed you!" James said and she laughed again.

"I know, I mean who wouldn't?" She then proceeded to shove the buttered toast into her mouth before she could say anything else to the group. The only person who looked the slightest bit disgusted was Lily, the boys had only rolled their eyes and continued eating.

The hall went silent as Dumbledore stood up halfway through dinner. Tabbi shared a confused look with Lily then paid attention to the headmaster. He smiled down at them all then started his speech. "Good morning everyone! I hope you are all having a wonderful term at Hogwarts! Now I have a quick announcement to make about the Halloween parties that occur in each house's common room. This year, myself and the other Professors, have decided that these should be cancelled," Everyone in the hall groaned at this. The Halloween party was one of Tabbi's highlights of the year! "Let me finish!" Dumbledore said over the talking. "Instead, there shall be a Christmas Ball! This will be a formal ball, and each year group shall attend special dancing classes with Professor McGonnagal twice a week." Tabbi glanced at her group of friends and saw they were all looking confused but slightly excited. "Have a good day!" And with that Dumbledore sat back down and started up a conversation with Professor Slughorn who looked very excited about the topic, bobbing up and down enthusiastically. The sight made Tabbi snort into her juice which then caused 5 minutes of teasing about it.

On their way to History of Magic after lunch that day, Lily started talking to Tabbi about the ball. "Wow, this is going to be amazing Tabbi! Just imagine the dresses we get to try on! And think of all the people we can dance with! How exciting is that?" Tabbi shook her head at Lily and rolled her eyes.

"Yeh, very exciting." Tabbi had been to too many posh parties in her life to ever enjoy them like Lily or the rest of the school would. "Anyways, how do you know all of this Lils?" She asked and Lily shrugged.

"I was talking to McGonagall about the dance classes earlier. Are you nervous? Ours is today." Tabbi scratched her face uncomfortably then shrugged nonchalantly.

"Not really, dancing isn't that hard." Thankfully Lily accepted her answer with no further questions, instead they carried on talking about the boys they could dance with.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-HP-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The atmosphere surrounding the crowd of 6th years waiting outside a large spare classroom on the 5th floor was thick with nerves. Tabbi was one of the only people there who wasn't feeling the slightest bit worried. The only other people being the posh pureblood Slytherins who probably were all taught to dance like she was for their Death Eater parties. Glancing around, Tabbi noticed the Marauders had yet to arrive. They managed to slip into the classroom and squeeze onto the bench next to her just after McGonagall had let the rest of them in. "Right, so as this is the first class, I shall be going through the basics to begin with." As McGonagall started her lecture on representing your houses and good spirit and all that stuff, Tabbi turned to James and nudged him with her elbow.

"Oi, why were you lot late?" She asked and he smirked.

"No need to worry, just a little prank that was needing to be done." Tabbi rolled her eyes.

"I should have known. You don't seem very nervous about this." She pointed out and James shrugged.

"My parents taught me how to dance for their parties, so I know the basics. I'm not that good but at least I'm better than Peter or Remus." Both boys looked up and scowled at their friends as Tabbi and James stifled their sniggers.

"So, to demonstrate the first few steps, I would like a volunteer pair." McGonagall's eyes swept the room and Tabbi couldn't help but say loudly,

"James and Sirius would love to!" Everyone laughed and the two boys grinned at McGonagall's cold glare.

"Thank you for volunteering Miss Thorne. Mr Potter, since you seem to find that very amusing, you can come join her." James rolled his eyes discreetly at Tabbi and she laughed before getting up and walking over to their Professor in the middle of the room. "Now, get in the starting position." Tabbi positioned her arms in the right place and James hesitantly moved one of his to her waist, obviously trying not to give anyone the wrong idea. Suddenly Filch started the music and James began the first few steps. It was a dance Tabbi knew well, so she soon fell into the routine of the steps and twirls. James wasn't bad, and she tried hard to not look like she had much practice.

They were soon stopped and everyone else was made to partner up so they could give it a go. James watched enviously as a tall Hufflepuff guy asked Lily to dance, and Tabbi had to keep ahold of him to stop him from marching over there and beat the poor guy up. After a few minutes, McGonagall called everyone to a stop, showed them a couple more steps, then asked them to change partners. Surprisingly, before Tabbi got the chance to grab Remus, a Ravenclaw boy asked her to be his partner. She accepted hesitantly but didn't regret the decision as he was quite a good dancer, therefor she didn't have to try so hard at looking worse. "You can try harder than this Miss Thorne." Someone whispered in her ear as she spun round, their breath making a shiver run down her spine. She recognised Sirius' voice straight away, even though by the time she had looked up he was already lost in the small crowd.

"Well, that actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I didn't stand on anyones feet the whole way through!" Alice said, sounding pleased with herself. Tabbi and Lily laughed.

"See, what did I tell you?" She said to her.

"So, out of everyone, who do you think can properly dance?" Lily asked them.

"I dunno, obviously those slimy Slytherins could, but what do you expect?" Lily nodded in agreement. "Then a couple of the Ravenclaws were pretty good."

"Yeh, I saw the one you were dancing with for a while. He seemed pretty capable." Tabbi nodded and dropped her bag on the floor before sliding into a space on the Gryffindor table.

"And I saw you rejecting my poor friend James again." Lily rolled her eyes and sighed.

"He's relentless. Every time I say no, he comes back even more determined!"

"You know, if you just agreed to give him a chance, you might actually enjoy his company?" Lily shook her head furiously as she watched the boy walk into the hall with the rest of the Marauders, laughing loudly at something Sirius had just said.

"Nope, no way. No way on this earth would I ever agree to go out with James Potter."

"Was that my name I just heard coming from your beautiful lips Lily-flower?" Said boy then plonked himself down in the seat next to Lily and she huffed angrily.

"How many times do I have to tell you Potter, don't call me Lily-flower!"

"Ok, Lilykins."

"Or Lilykins!" Just as James opened his mouth she cut in. "Or any other ridiculous name you come up with!" James then proceeded to close his mouth and frown for a minute. While he thought, Tabbi became hyperaware of Sirius' arm which kept brushing hers accidentally as they ate.

"So, if I promise not to call you any nicknames, no matter how cute I may think they are, will you call me by my first name?" James tried to reason, but it was no use with an angry Lily. Lily glared at him and huffed in frustration.

"No Potter! I will not! I will only decide to call you by your first name when you have earned it. And a word of advice to doing that, don't be an insufferable toe rag!" And with that Lily jumped up from her seat, mumbling something like 'homework' to Tabbi and Alice before storming out of the Great Hall.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-HP-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Lily, have you calmed down enough yet?" Tabbi asked as she knocked gently on her dorm door, but decided not to enter as 'piss off' was screamed from the other side of her barrier. Sighing, she made her way back down the stairs and plonked herself down on the sofa by the fire, throwing her legs up on the other person sitting there. Remus didn't complain, instead he continued to read his textbook with out even looking up.

"Still no change?" Sirius asked from one of the armchairs closest to the fire. Tabbi shrugged.

"She's calming down, slowly. I was only told to piss off this time." James groaned from the other armchair and rubbed his face.

"I didn't even _do_ anything this time!" He whined and Tabbi laughed.

"You say that every time."

"But this time it's true!"

"You've said that the last 10 times too!" James, too frustrated to reply, just picked up one of Remus' spare books and started to hit himself on the head with it. At this Remus looked up and shook his head then turned to Tabbi.

"This is getting ridiculous! I thought you said Lily was close to admitting her true feelings?" He said, glancing at James and Sirius incase they heard. Tabbi didn't worry though, considering James was still hitting himself and Sirius was too busy watching with interest to bother listening in to them.

"Erm, well maybe I over estimated slightly." Remus sighed and sat back, taking a long time to carefully fold the corner of his page and put his book down on the table.

"We need a plan." He said and Tabbi grinned.

"Well, I know the two most perfect people for the job." She winked and Remus grinned too.

"Really? And when do you think they could meet to plan this?" She hummed.

"How about in here tomorrow night after everyone has fallen asleep?" She suggested and Remus nodded.

"Deal." So the time was set, now all they had to do was come up with a plan that would make Lily change her views on the boy who she had hated since first year. Tabbi always loved a challenge.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-HP-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

On wednesday night, Tabbi waited until the girl's breathing had slowed and she was sure they were asleep before slipping out of her bed and making her way slowly downstairs. She crept over towards the dying fire and saw Remus was just making his way down the boys' stairs. Tabbi smiled at him, only just able to see his face due to the dim light. She watched as he tried to avoid looking at her bare legs and quite tight tank top. _Damn it! Shouldn't have worn these pyjamas!_ She thought, but couldn't be bothered to go back up and grab a jumper or something so she just ignored it. She wrapped her arms around her legs once she had sat down and smiled at Remus. "How'd you manage to get away?" She whispered but he didn't seem to be paying much attention to her words. Tabbi cleared her throat impatiently and he looked away, blushing deeply.

"Sorry?"

"How'd you get away? From James and Sirius?" Tabbi asked again and he shrugged.

"It was pretty easy actually, they fell asleep quite quickly." Tabbi nodded then they sat in an awkward silence for a while.

"So.. Erm.. Should we get to it then?" She asked and he nodded then moved to take the seat next to her. Tabbi unwrapped her arms and sat forward, glancing at Remus. She then leant over him to grab a quill that had been left on the other side of the table, and jumped in fright when James suddenly appeared before them.

"AHA!" James shouted over her scream. Tabbi stared at the beaming boy before finally realising what was happening.

"_What_ are you doing here? I thought you were asleep!" She hissed at him, glaring at Remus like it was his fault he managed to fool him.

"Well, I thought it was odd that dear old Moony here wanted to go to sleep so early, so I pretended to as well and followed him out when he tried to sneak out 'unnoticed'." James said in a proud tone, like he was some sort of genius.

"But why?" Tabbi watched as the boy sauntered over to the pair and sat down in one of the armchairs, scooting it closer so he could stare directly at them.

"Well, I assumed he would be here meeting a girl, considering he was being all sneaky about it." Remus blushed at this, but Tabbi ignored it and motioned for James to continue. "I just didn't expect it to be you. I mean, who would have thought? Remus and Tabitha, sitting in a tree. Well, common room, but you get the idea." James grinned and Tabbi watched him in horror. He thought they had snuck down to meet each other so they could snog? Oh no, no no no! Not good. Again, she glanced at Remus and saw his face was a very Gryffindor red, and he was sending some serious 'shut up now' glares at James, who was happily ignoring them. Tabbi's eyes then narrowed, which James noticed, causing his stupid grin to fade.

"No James, we are not here to have a good snog. We are actually here to help you, but since you ruined that, I'm going to bed." And with that, Tabbi stood up, smiled briefly at Remus, then left the room without even a look towards James.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm drama at the end. What do you think about that then?<br>I also want to know what you guys think of the whole 'dance lessons' thing. They aren't massive in the story, in fact I think this is probably the only major one.. but if you all like them I could put in a few more scenes.  
>Another thing I want feed back on is the characters themselves, such as the Marauders. What do you guys think about the way I have written them? Constructive criticism is very welcome :)<strong>

**I have actually been searching for a while, and I think I have finally come up with the final contenders for Tabbi's dress for the ball. I'm debating whether I should put the link up to my photobucket page just yet..? Because I really want you all to get the final say on which dress she should have. (I already have Lily and Alice's so I could put those up too)**

**Let me know if you want it up now in the reviews and I will put the link at the bottom of the next chapter or if lots of people are desperate to see them I might put it up on my profile.**

**review review review! 45 for the next one! (I've been nice this time and put this up before I got all the reviews)**

**-ellie xox**


	11. Forgiveness

**Hello everyone. I was going to upload this yesterday and say "I know this is early, but I'm updating in honour of it being the release date of the final film." Although it didn't go to plan because my computer messed up. So, it's here today. **

**Have any of you watched the film yet? I cried. I still can't believe it's all over.. :'(**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Made a wrong turn, Once or twice<br>__Dug my way out, Blood and fire  
><em>_Bad decisions, That's alright  
><em>_Welcome to my silly life - _Fuckin' Perfect, P!nk

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

Tabitha hadn't slept well that night. In fact, she had been plagued with nightmares about Remus and Sirius, both getting into situations where she only had one choice of who to save. In the end, Tabitha gave up on sleep and shuffled silently to the bathroom to have a shower and get ready for the day.

"You were up early the morning." Lily mentioned as them and Alice made their way to breakfast. Tabitha just shrugged and let Lily carry on her conversation with Alice about the Ball. It seemed that was all every girl in Hogwarts was talking about, even Lily had been sucked into the girly chat about dresses, make up and dates. Luckily Tabitha was able to resist the constant tries at getting her to gush about it all. Before Lily was able to make the mistake of sitting in the wide open gap beside the Marauders, Tabitha directed her discreetly to one further along the table. She didn't even look at James as they passed, only smiling slightly at Remus before sitting down silently and picking at the toast on her plate (placed there by a slightly worried Lily).

As they ate, Tabitha couldn't help but glance down at the Marauders occasionally, just to see what they were doing. Every time though, she met the cold glare of Sirius Black and quickly turned back to her uneaten food. This seemed like it was going to be the longest she had gone without speaking to James, not including the time in third year when he had 'accidentally' turned her hair pink and couldn't change it back for a week. She had no intention of talking to him any time soon, specially since he hadn't even apologised for last night. While part of her mind was thinking about that, the other was trying to work out what she had done to Sirius to make him so angry. They had actually been getting on quite well for the past couple of days. Not once had an insult been thrown at each other, and there hadn't even been any snide comments or teasing. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" Alice asked, snapping Tabitha out of her thinking. She shook her head and pushed the plate back.

"Not hungry." Alice frowned but didn't push it.

"Tabbi what's wrong?" Lily asked, with her worried mum voice on.

"Nothing Lily, don't worry."

"Please don't lie to me. I'm not dumb you know." Tabitha chuckled slightly at that. No, Lily most certainly wasn't dumb.

"It's nothing really Lily, I'm just a bit angry at James at something he did last night. It will blow over soon I'm sure." Lily smiled at the fact Tabbi had actually told her the real reason. She hadn't really expected that, and she knew it meant a lot if Tabbi actually told her the truth.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-HP-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Throughout the whole day Sirius continued with the glares, Remus avoided her and James didn't try to apologise. The only Marauder Tabitha talked to during the day was Peter, as they were put as partners in Charms. On her way to Arithmancy, she was suddenly pulled away from the crowd into a dark alcove. A hand covered her mouth gently before she could say anything, and their breath tickled her neck. "I was wondering when I could get you alone." Regulus Black said quietly. Tabbi looked up but couldn't see his face at all due to the darkness.

"Regulus." She mumbled round his hand and he chuckled then removed it.

"I missed you this weekend Miss Thorne. I was quite surprised you stood me up." He didn't sound hurt, but Tabbi still felt very bad.

"I'm sorry. I was in the hospital wing and-" he cut her off.

"I know. I came to visit you, but my bloody brother and his friends wouldn't leave your side. I didn't want to start a fight in there, specially if you hadn't told them about us." Tabbi smiled slightly at the way he said 'us'. It made them sound like something more than just two people who were going to go on a date to Hogsmead.

"I'm still sorry. I hope I didn't ruin your day."

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault you had to go in there." She nodded, then remembered he couldn't see her.

"Mmm." She said and he chuckled again.

"Maybe we could have another go? Fancy sneaking down to Hogsmead tomorrow evening maybe?" he suggested and Tabbi grinned.

"Sure."

In the silence, Regulus started to brush his fingers up and down her arms, one hand moving to her neck to do the same. She shivered and became instantly aware of her back pressed against him. She turned around quickly and moved her hands to his hair, hoping she wasn't doing something that would put him off. It didn't, in fact he moved his one of his hands to hold her face as he leant down and captured her lips with his. They moved together in sync, both strong and fighting for the upper hand with their tongues. Regulus pushed her against the wall, running his hand down to her waist, then round to her back and under her top. It rested on her hip, pulling her closer to him. It was obvious he had had some practice. She buried her fingers in his hair, running them through it every now and then. Finally their lips parted so they could take a breath, but Regulus started to kiss down her neck. Tabbi's breath caught in her throat as he reached her sweat spot. "I've..got…to get..to...class." She said through gasps for breath. Regulus groaned but pulled away.

"Fine, but trust me, next time you won't have that as an excuse." Before Tabbi could come up with a good reply, he had left.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-HP-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tabbi slipped into the class late, but went unnoticed. Lily glanced up from her seat beside her and had to do a double take. Tabbi frowned at Lily's staring, running a hand over her hair which she had tied back again so it didn't look all messed up. "What?" She hissed at Lily who just handed her a mirror. Tabbi looked at herself and gasped at the _lovely_ red mark Regulus had left on her neck. She looked at Lily who slipped out her wand and was able to do a charm to cover it up before anyone else saw it. Lily then grabbed a piece of parchment and began furiously writing. Once done, she slid it across the desk so Tabbi could read it.

_Who was that from?_ Lily asked.

_**No one. **_Was Tabbi's simple answer.

_No one my ass. You were with someone which is why you were late. You're lucky no one else saw! Specially James!_

_**Maybe I was, who cares? And I don't know if you remember Lils but I'm not exactly talking to James**_. Lily frowned at this then shook her head.

_Does it matter? Now, please tell me who it is! Or I'll spread the rumour that it was actually Collin Burt._ Tabbi blanched at the name. He was basically a creepy 3rd year stalker. Tabbi only wrote two letters.

_**RB**_ Lily understood and gasped. "No way!" She mouthed and Tabbi shrugged. "Tell me everything later!" Lily mouthed and Tabbi nodded then started to actually copy down the notes that were on the board.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-HP-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

After a long explanation that evening, Lily sat back on her bed and breathed out slowly. "Wow. I think he actually might like you." Tabbi rolled her eyes at her friend and lay back on her bed. She was starting to feel the hunger from not eating much all day, and her stomach kept making some weird noises.

"I think I'm going to go down to the kitchens for some food. I'll be back soon." She told Lily and got off her bed, just shoving on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. Lily nodded then turned to her homework. Tabbi slipped out the room and common room without seeing anyone she knew, and made her way slowly through the castle. She crept through the empty corridors, using as many secret passageways as possible so she didn't have to see anyone. She had a weird feeling that her neck was not covered by Lily's spell anymore.

Tabbi padded towards the painting of the fruit and tickled the pair, which giggled and swung open to reveal the familiar doorway to the kitchen. The smells of cooking meat, sweet puddings and lots of herbs hit her nose as she walked through. The regular site of the dangling pots and pans made Tabbi smile as she was soon greeted by a friendly elf. "What can Dinky get you miss?" The elf squeaked politely. Tabbi smiled.

"Erm, a hot chocolate with lots of marshmallows and a cupcake please!" The elf nodded enthusiastically and dashed off to get her drink and cake. Tabbi wandered over towards the fire place and finally realised she wasn't alone. Another person had had the same idea as her, and was currently sitting in her favourite seat by the fire. She frowned and made her way over to them, but instantly regretted it when she saw the messy dark hair of Sirius Black.

It was too late to turn back, he had already noticed her. He looked up and she saw his eyes didn't have the usual bright shining look about them. Instead they looked slightly dull and lifeless. "Hi." She said awkwardly and he grunted.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked in a cold tone. From this Tabbi automatically became defensive.

"I have as much right to be here as you do." She snapped and he glared.

"Well I don't want to spend time with you." It was then that he noticed her neck and his eyebrows raised. "Been for a late night shag?" He asked spitefully.

"Like you can talk Black, going around shagging anything in a skirt!" Her voice rose and he stood up.

"I would never shag _you_." He said maliciously.

"Shut the fuck up Black, I don't even want to see you let alone waste my precious time on you." He smirked coldly.

"Who was it Thorne? A Ravenclaw? Or have you sunk low enough to shag Slytherins?"

"It's none of your business!" She shouted at him, finally losing it. "Why should you care if I spent some time with Regulus hu? Are you the boss of me? No! I didn't think so!" She hadn't meant for it to slip out, and his face suddenly went blank at the mention of his brother.

"You shagged my brother?" He asked and she glared at him.

"I didn't shag him." He shook his head slowly, a nasty look in his eye Tabbi had never seen before.

"I can't actually believe you're fucking around with my brother. My brother! The Slytherin prince, and you're shagging him!"

"I'M NOT SHAGGING HIM!" Tabbi screamed at Sirius, thoroughly pissed off now. He ignored her and continued.

"Are you fucking insane Thorne? Yes, of coarse you are! That or you are just unbelievably desperate."

"Fuck you Black! I hate you so stay out of my fucking life!" Tabbi turned on her heal and stormed away from him, making her way back to the common room. She didn't feel hungry anymore, even though she hadn't eaten anything.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-HP-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

She climbed the stairs two at a time, eager to get away from the only boy who's words could hurt her. Sirius Black was worse than she had ever thought. He had even started to be decent to her and then bam, total douche again! Tabbi was so caught up in her own thoughts, she walked straight into someone just as she entered the common room. The person caught her by the arms and steadied her. "Thanks." She mumbled and made to go, but the person still held onto her.

"Tabbi, I'm really sorry about yesterday." James said and she nodded.

"That's ok James."

"No, it's not. I was really stupid and I'm sorry."

"I said I forgive you James. Now can I please go to bed?"

"What's wrong Tabbi?" He asked, concerned. Tabbi wrenched her arm out of his grasp and glared.

"Why don't you ask your bloody roommate!" James watched as she stormed away from him and up the girl's stairs. He could have sworn he even saw a tear slide down her cheek. Sirius Black was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>duh duh duh! so there was some TabbiRegulus smut in there, I hope you all liked that! And then some Sirius drama later on. Any suggestions as to why Sirius was in such a bad mood..?**

**Anyway, I had a little bit of feedback about seeing the dresses, but not much about which one should be Tabbi's. I'm going to put a link down here so please please please have a look at them and tell me what you think!**

**http: / s1230. /albums /ee495 /luckystarx1 /FanFiction%20Dresses /**

**(remember to take out the spaces)**

**Thanks again to all reviews and for everyone reading. I don't really know how many I want for the next chapter because I didn't get that many for the last one :'( But it will be up if someone makes me happy with their review I think!**

**-ellie xox**

**ps: if the link doesn't work, then go on photobucket and search luckystarx1 and the album should be on my page :) thanks again!**


	12. Tears Dry On Their Own

**Hello again. Well, I updated even though I didn't get much feedback from people :'( It's ok though because I'm so grateful to you guys who did take the time to review or favourite :D So this is the next little bit of drama in poor Tabbi's life.  
>I choose the bits of the song way before I actually put up the chapter, so it's very weird how this one is some Amy Winehouse lyrics.. R.I.P Amy. She was so talented and it's so sad how she did that to herself.<strong>

**Anyways, enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><em>I shouldn't play myself again,<br>__I should just be my own best friend,  
><em>_Not fuck myself in the head with stupid men - _My Tears Dry On Their Own, Amy Winehouse

Chapter 12

Sirius never came back that night, so James waited all day to speak to him. Sirius was getting more and more confused as to why James was being so cold to him. On Friday evening, James stayed up in the dorm, sitting quietly on his bed until his dark haired best friend entered the room. Sirius walked in and didn't even notice James as he changed for bed. When he finally looked up, he smiled tightly. James didn't smile back. "What's up Prongs?"

"What did you do to her?" Sirius' face darkened.

"What did she tell you?"

"Nothing. She wouldn't tell me anything. Which means what ever you did was pretty bad."

"I didn't do anything! She's the one that's done something!" Sirius replied loudly, causing Remus to wake up.

"What's going on?" he asked groggily.

"Sirius here has done something to Tabbi." James replied, glaring at his outraged friend.

"What?" Remus sat bolt upright and narrowed his eyes at Sirius.

"I didn't do anything, I told you! She's the one who walked into the kitchens with a fricken hickey on her neck!" The other two boys blanched, staring at Sirius in shock. James completely forgetting he was supposed to be angry at him.

"How?" Remus finally asked even though they all already knew the answer.

"Oh I think you know Remus."

"Who was it?" James asked quietly. Sirius smirked coldly, his face an emotionless mask. James knew this was just to cover his real emotions.

"My delightful brother I believe." Both Remus and James were too shocked to say anything. How could Tabbi do something like that? All their time at Hogwarts, James thought he was the one who knew Tabbi like no one else, but now he had started to doubt that he knew the girl at all. Remus just kept wondering over and over why he wasn't good enough and Regulus was. The three boys sat in silence, going over all that had been said.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-HP-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Earlier that afternoon, Tabbi was rushing around the dorm searching for a top to go with the skirt she was wearing. "Lily! I can't find anything!" She said, collapsing on her bed. Lily chuckled and searched through her wardrobe quickly, pulling out a black and white cropped top and plain tank top to go underneath. She dangled in front of Tabbi who grinned and snatched it out of Lily's hands. "Thanks Lily! You're a life saver!"

"I know I am. Now will you please tell me who this date is with."

"You can guess Lils." Lil frowned as Tabbi pulled the top over her head then started searching for shoes.

"Oh, you mean like in the note?"

"Yep. Now what should I wear, heels or pumps?" Tabbi held up one of each pair for Lily to judge.

"Erm, pumps." So Tabbi threw the heels on her bed and slipped on the pumps, then strode over to the bathroom to do her makeup and hair.

Once she was done with those, Lily did a once over and deemed her acceptable to go meet Regulus. Tabbi dashed out the dorm and made her way quickly to the one eyed witch statue where she was going to meet Regulus. He was standing there waiting for her, in dark jeans, white t-shirt and leather jacket. Tabbi had to admit, he looked sexy leaning against the wall like a model. When he spotted her, Regulus pushed himself off the wall and smiled at Tabbi. She smiled back, blushing slightly as he wound his arm around her waist and gave her a kiss. "Hey." She said and he smirked.

"Hello there. Ready to go?" She nodded and they climbed into the passageway after Regulus had tapped the statue with his wand. It was a long passageway, but they chatted as they walked so there was no awkward silence. When they finally reached the end, Regulus helped Tabbi climb out into Honeydukes cellar. The smells of cotton candy, chocolate and any other sweet imaginable hit her nose as Tabbi stood up and glanced around. This was one of her favourite places in Hogsmead. The bright colours and endless choices had always enticed her. The two crept up the stairs to the shop and slid round the counter then out the door. Thankfully the shops were not closing for another couple of hours as they managed to get out quite early.

They walked around Hogsmead together for a while, just chatting and kissing quite often. When they had finally become bored of the shops, Regulus suggested they have dinner in the Three Broomsticks. So they made their way over to the bar, and could hear lots of people laughing and having a good time even before they got to the other side of the street. When they entered the building, they could tell it was overly crowded with drunk people and there was almost definitely a Hogwarts teacher within the crowd. "Maybe we shouldn't eat here." Regulus suggested and Tabbi agreed. They then went back to the street and started walking again to keep warm. "You know, I know this great little restaurant down the road which won't be as busy." Regulus suggested.

"Yeh ok, as long as it's not too far. My feet are killing me." Regulus laughed and wound his arm around her waist again, leading the way to the mystery restaurant.

When they got there Tabbi couldn't help but smile. The place was small but cozy, with candle lit tables and a romantic atmosphere. She turned to Regulus. "You did this on purpose." She said and he shrugged but smirked.

"Maybe. Or maybe I am just unbelievably good at bluffing." Tabbi matched his smirk and pulled him through the door. They got given the table near the back, in the most secluded and warm part of the room. Once they had ordered, Regulus too her hands and leaned over the table. Their lips met halfway and Tabbi felt unbelievably cheesy. In fact, after thinking this, she laughed causing Regulus to pull away and frown. "What?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Don't worry, I was just thinking about how cheesy that moment was." Regulus laughed along with her and the conversation ran a lot easier, as it was more like their natural banter.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-HP-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The meal was amazing, and Tabbi kept thinking about how amazing the date had been on their way back through the passageway. When they reached the castle, she glanced at Regulus' watch and saw it was much later than she had realised. Regulus was even kind enough to walk her to the Gryffindor common room, even though it was in the completely opposite direction from the Slytherin one. When they reached the portrait, they stopped and he smiled down at her. "Thank you so much for tonight. I had a great time." She said and he smiled.

"I did too. Thanks for not standing me up again." She rolled her eyes.

"You're never going to let that go are you?" He shook his head.

"And miss some perfect teasing opportunities? No way." Tabbi shook her head and he smirked. Then he leant down and they kissed for what felt like the hundredth time that evening. When they finally broke apart, they said their goodbyes and Tabbi entered the common room beaming.

Her face dropped though when she saw what awaited her. The Marauders (Peter was sort of sitting behind the others so he didn't really count) were standing as if waiting for her, which she only hoped wasn't true as they all had stony expressions on their faces. Even Remus, who was the person Tabbi least expected to see wearing an expression that cold. Tabbi edged into the room warily, trying to get to the girls stairs without them saying anything. She didn't have such luck. "Tabitha." James using her full name could only mean one thing, she was in some deep shit. She turned slowly and faced them, deciding on a defiant look rather than guilty.

"What?" She asked.

"Have a good time?" James asked coldly and she flinched at his tone. Sirius had obviously told them she had shagged his brother. At this she looked straight at Sirius, giving him one of her worst death glares.

"How _dare_ you tell them something that isn't true." She said dangerously quiet.

"I didn't tell them any lies. I just told them that I saw you with a massive hickey on your neck and you had confirmed you had shagged my brother." Her anger, which had been bubbling at the surface, overflowed.

"I DIDN'T HAVE FUCKING SEX WITH HIM!" She screamed at him, probably waking up half the castle, let alone all the Gryffindors.

"You..you didn't sleep with Regulus?" Remus asked, his face changing from cold to hopeful.

"_No_!" He seemed to breath a sigh of relief, and becoming more like the normal kind Remus again. Tabbi then turned to James to see if he had forgiven her too.

"Then what was your neck about?"

"It was just in a corridor between classes, it was nothing more than snogging." James nodded and seemed to forgive her too. She then turned to Sirius, who was still glaring at her.

"You know, I had such a great night tonight. I was actually thinking about forgiving you, that's how happy I was. But you've gone and fucking ruined it Black. You always do! You always ruin every time I'm even slightly happy! I hate you Sirius Black!" He stood the same through her entire speech, not even flinching when she said she hated him. Wow, he must really hate her if he didn't care about that.

Their staring match was interrupted by a tapping on the nearest window. James quickly went to open it and the owl swooped into the room, dropping a letter at Tabbi's feet then flying out again. Tabbi cautiously picked the letter up and looked at the writing on the front. It was not one she recognised. Slowly, she started to tare open the white envelope, unaware of the boys moving towards her to see what the letter said. Tabbi pulled out the creme letter inside, which was on some very fancy paper meaning it was probably from home. She hoped it was from her mother, rather than her father. Tabbi then unfolded the paper and began to read. Her fingers began to shake after she had read the first few sentences. The black ink etched into the paper brought news that she couldn't accept.

_Dear Miss Tabitha Thorne,_

_We are sorry that this letter is necessary, but it is with great sadness that we inform you that your mother passed away early yesterday morning. The healers were unable to do anything to save her and_

Tabbi couldn't read the rest as her hands were shaking too violently and her vision was becoming blurry. No. No no no no no. This couldn't be happening. Her mother couldn't be gone. It wasn't true. This was probably some sick joke by Sirius. That was it. Sirius was pulling some disgusting prank on her.

"Tabbi, what is it?" James whispered as he watched her shake her head slowly. Suddenly she whipped round to face Sirius and gave him the coldest glare James had ever seen.

"You're disgusting. This letter is sick." She spat at him and he looked more confused than before.

"Wha-?" Sirius began but Tabbi then lurched forward to attack him. James was quick enough to grab her around the waist before she was able to reach Sirius.

"Whoa, Tabbi calm down. Stop, calm down." James held her as she pounded at his chest with her fists. Finally she stopped and sagged in his arms, the tears breaking through and tearing at her throat. She started sobbing into James' shoulder and he held her close.

"Shhh, it's ok Tab. Shhh." As James tried to comfort the girl, Remus picked up the letter off the floor and scanned it. His face suddenly went from shocked, to sad, to sympathetic. Then he walked quickly over to James and took Tabbi out of his arms and lead her over to the sofa, handing James the letter on the way. Peter scampered over to see what it said. James skimmed over it and had the same reaction as Remus.

"Tabbi I'm so sorry. Shh, everything will be alright." Remus whispered into her hair as she sobbed. James showed the letter to Sirius once he had walked over and Sirius paled. She thought he had sent the letter as some sort of disgusting prank.

The boys sat with Tabbi for hours into the night, just waiting for her to calm down enough to speak. She just couldn't control onslaught of tears that cascaded down her face, not even caring that her make up was running and she must have looked like some sort of zombie. After two hours of just crying, Tabbi finally managed to calm down enough to listen to the boys. "I'm so sorry Tab, so sorry." James whispered and she nodded slightly. She looked up at them and Remus instantly handed her a whole box of tissues. She took them and thanked him quietly, her throat aching painfully. Suddenly the common room door opened, causing all four of them to look up in surprise since it was 2 in the morning. Standing in the doorway, in her dressing gown and slippers was Professor McGonagall.

"I'm sorry Miss Thorne, but the headmaster would like to see you."

Tabbi nodded at the Professor and stood up, wobbling slightly on her unsteady feet. All four boys then stood up to follow her. "Not you four." McGonagall told them.

"But Professor!" They protested loudly.

"Fine, fine. One of you! Choose one Miss Thorne then follow me." Tabbi turned to the boys, Sirius already starting to walk back as he knew she wouldn't want him around.

"James?" She whispered and he nodded, coming to her side and wrapping a protective arm around her instantly. Remus looked hurt that she hadn't asked him, but there was no room in Tabbi's head to even think about that at this moment. The pair followed McGonagall out of the common room and into the darkened castle. Tabbi didn't even pay any attention to what was around her, or even what was being said between James and the Professor. She was just trying to get her mind to process the idea that when she returned home, she wouldn't have her mother there to protect her from her father's more violent beatings. This thought in it's self was scary enough, let alone the fact that she would never be able to speak to her mother again.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. I hope this was ok. I rewrote the last bit like 5 times and I'm still not completely happy with it. I tried to make it as realistic as possible, but tell me what you make of it.<br>Also, GO CHECK OUT THE DRESSES! Please, I'm begging you! I'm on my knees right now. I _need_ to know which is your favourite one so I can do the description! The link is on my profile and to tell me just PM or let me know in a review.  
>The first 3 people to tell me will all get a sneak peak at what's coming up! And a cookie ;)<strong>

**Remember, Reviews=faster update!**

**-ellie xox**


	13. When You're Gone

**Hello again everyone! Firstly I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who had given me feedback on the dresses so far! Also the reviews are amazing and are really inspiring me to update faster and continue writing so keep them coming!  
>So just a warning for this chapter, there is some abuse (not full on, just mild. Hints at full on though) so if you find that highly offensive then I suggest you skip it. It's not major though so you should be alright.<br>Have fun and let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><em>I always needed time on my own<br>__I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
><em>_And the days feel like years when I'm alone - _When You're Gone, Avril Lavigne

Chapter 13

The talk Tabitha had with Dumbledore wasn't long, as it only consisted of basic information of how she was to be getting home and the funeral date. Once he was done, he sent her off to go pack her things then she would take a portkey to the front of her house. James had waited patiently outside the room and walked back with her, not saying anything as he knew she would need the silence. Once they reached the common room, Sirius and Remus were both still sitting there on the same sofa, like they hadn't moved the entire time. (Peter had fallen asleep) Tabitha didn't say anything to either of them, instead she went straight to her room and started to pack a smaller bag with the necessities. It didn't take long, so she wrote a note to Lily and Alice explaining briefly what had happened then left the sleeping girls in peace.

Down in the common room, everything was silent. None of the boys wanted to talk, so they waited for Tabbi without uttering a sound. When she finally came back down, her face was as blank as before. There were no signs of the crying she had done earlier, nor the fact she was probably an emotional wreck inside. James knew Tabbi was probably feeling awful, but the habit to hide it was etched into her brain so it was almost second nature. Remus stood quickly and went over to her, reaching out to take her bag for her. Their fingers brushed and Tabitha flinched causing Remus to wince. Her entire body was on edge, any slight change would cause her to over react but she couldn't help it. She knew what was going to happen when she got home, and that, added to every thing else pact into her head, was taking it's toll.

This time, all three boys (Peter was still asleep) walked with her to Dumbledore's office and actually entered the room with her. Dumbledore smiled sadly at them then turned to Tabitha and nodded at the old looking key on his desk. It wasn't glowing though so she just frowned at it. In fact, the belt buckle next to the key had that familiar blue glow around it. "The key will open any door. I am giving it to you incase you might ever need it." She silently picked up the key and slipped the chain it was on around her neck. The look in Dumbledore's eye made Tabitha wonder if he knew about her home. She forgot about this though as the buckle got brighter. She placed her index finger on it, then glanced back at the three boys, catching Sirius' deep grey ones before being pulled away into the swirling darkness.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-HP-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Once she had landed, Tabitha looked up at the large mansion and gulped, dreading what was about to happen. She would walk in and every thing would have changed. Her mother wouldn't be there to give her a comforting hug, instead she was to be met by her father, who was most probably drunk off his head even though it was early morning. Tabitha started forward down the long drive, looking around her at the beautifully kept gardens and brightly lit fountains. The sun was just starting to rise, reflecting off the surface of their lake in the distance, giving the entire place a golden glow. This was her mother's favourite time of the day. She used to take her outside sometimes to sit by the lake with blankets just to watch the sun rise and set. Tears pricked at the back of Tabitha's eyes but she refused to let them fall. When she reached the door she stared at the doorbell for a long time. Finally she reached out and pressed it, unable to avoid the inevitable for much longer.

The butler answered the door and bowed low when he saw her. She brushed past him without saying anything, making her way into the stupidly large house. Tabitha hadn't expected the house to look exactly the same from when she last saw it. Even though she hated the idea that it would change without her mother around, the fact it was still looking the same as ever made it worse. It just showed that life was going to go on as normal as if nothing even happened. It disgusted her in many ways. She was right about one thing though, her father was drunk. He staggered down the main staircase, clutching a bottle of beer in one hand. "Finally bothered to arrive then 'ave you?" He slurred as he made his way down. She looked him up and down, taking in his dishevelled appearance, sallow skin and greasy hair, feeling that familiar feeling of disgust bubble in her stomach.

"Sorry father." She whispered, looking at her feet so she didn't have to watch his face grow closer.

"Louder. You need to fucking mean it." He shouted.

"Sorry father." She said louder and he started mumbling. "May I got up to my room now so I can unpack?" Tabitha asked but he didn't seem to be paying her much attention anymore, instead frowning at his now empty bottle then starting to look around for another one. So she shouldered her bag again and slipped past her father and up to her room, dropping the bag on the floor then closing the door behind her. She slid down the back of it and wrapped her arms around her knees, not caring that her father could just open the door and smash it against her back.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-HP-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The rest of that day she stayed in her room, thankfully uninterrupted. Her father was recovering from a bad hangover so didn't bother her, so Tabitha was able to lie on her bed and think. The house was usually quiet, but now it seemed to have a ghostly silence about it. She couldn't even hear the maids busying themselves and no one visited. If she wasn't so worried about the funeral the next day, Tabitha would have wanted this quiet. But now all she wanted was to be surrounded by noise to distract her. Although as soon as there was a noise she wanted the silence back. It was a confusing mess in her head, wanting the opposite things at the same time yet not wanting either when they came. She wasn't even hungry so there was no need to go downstairs at all. An owl arrived that evening, from Lily and the Marauders. Tabitha let the owl go and didn't read the letter, instead throwing it onto her desk and resuming her thinking.

Tabitha didn't sleep that night, so the next morning she had huge dark circles below her eyes and her face was even more pale than normal, making her large eyes stand out as the only thing on her face which showed any character. But even they had no life left in them, the spark having left a while ago. Her maid knocked on her door at 7 o'clock, carrying the necessary clothes for Tabitha to wear. She got ready in a daze. Before she knew it she was standing at the front door with her father, dreading the next couple of hours ahead of her. Her father looked down at her with a disgusted look on his face which changed instantly to one of loving as soon as the door was opened and they could see people waiting to take their pictures. It was disgusting really, the way people didn't care about what they were going through and felt the need to take advantage of their departure for a good picture which was going to pay for the next bit of crap they didn't need. Also, it was wrong how easy it was for Tabitha's father to act like he did. He pulled off the perfect father with ease, no one suspecting a thing. _If only they knew what happened behind these walls. Now that would be a good picture._ Tabitha thought feeling sick in her stomach.

They walked down the path, flagged by two body guards (something her dad always insisted on even though Tabitha thought they were very unnecessary for this occasion) and she climbed into the back of the car alongside her father. She was an expert at ignoring the people and cameras by now, considering she had grown up with it. Even now, on the way to her mother's funeral, she was able to keep her mask in place and show no emotions. She just let them make what they wanted of that. The car pulled away and they were soon on their way to the ceremony. It was going to be a small one, just friends and family. Tabitha wasn't going to attend the formal one, which was in a few weeks, as she would be back in school. This wasn't her decision, but she didn't mind. A massive funeral would include many of the royal family, which meant more people to act in front of. It just wasn't something she wanted to do at her mother's funeral.

"If you do any funny stuff today, I promise you will regret it." Her father whispered in her ear in a threatening voice which made her shiver. She didn't say anything, but she didn't need to. He knew this was enough to make sure nothing happened. The car pulled to a stop outside a small church yard in the village her mother was born. There were people already waiting there, so Tabitha had to plaster on her cover before she even got out.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-HP-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The ceremony was slow and meaningless. Nothing the minister said in his monotone voice could portray her mother right. Tabitha didn't listen mostly, instead trying to concentrate on other things. Her face stayed blank, not a single tear appeared in her eyes and no flicker of pain or loss could be seen on her porcelain like face. Once that was finally done, she was asked to put the flowers on the grave stone. She moved forward and placed them at the base, not even looking at what her father had asked to be put on the stone. The service was finally over but Tabitha still had to stay to talk to everyone, who all said the same sort of things. In the end Tabitha gave up on even listening, only nodding and waiting for a chance to get away. After everyone had started to leave, she realised her father had actually left without her. _Probably to the pub. _She thought and looked around at the now empty graveyard. Tabitha started to wander around, not ready to take the car back home yet. She glanced at some of the names on the stones. Some were so old you couldn't make out anything on them, where as some were new and undamaged, the writing still clearly visible. The grave next to her mother's was her grandparent's. Tabitha hadn't known them, but they were the ones she got her magic from. She then looked at her mother's grave for the first time. It was white marble, with gold lettering and decorative writing.

_Joanne Beatrice Thorne_

_Caring mother, adoring wife and true friend._

_Stayed loyal until the end._

Tabitha read it twice, wishing she hadn't. It didn't give her mother any justification. Those few words, probably not even chosen by her father, meant nothing and couldn't represent the real person who had been with her. And the end line, it made Tabitha feel like throwing up. _Loyal until the end_? She was loyal because she had to be, otherwise her father would have beaten the living crap out of her. It was there, as she knelt beside the freshly dug earth and artificial flowers, that Tabitha let the tears fall. It wasn't for the loss of her mother though, it was for the life she had had to live. At least now she was free of it all.

Tabitha spent the next few days in her room for the maximum amount of time. The only times she saw anyone was either when the maids came to clean or when her father got drunk. Her friends kept owling, asking how she was doing, but she ignored them all. Tabitha didn't know why, but she couldn't write to them. What would she say?

_Hey guys, yes I'm doing very well. Its not like my mother died a few days ago and my father is beating me regularly._

That wasn't going to work.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-HP-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

On the evening of her departure back to Hogwarts, her father was unbelievably drunk. He stumbled towards her as she got ready to leave out the front door. "Where are you going?" He slurred, almost falling and having to grab hold of a door frame.

"Back to school father." She whispered, afraid of what was about to happen.

"It's your fault you know. It's your fault she's gone. If you didn't go off to that special school for freaks then you could be here and protect her. You could take some of the punishment. But you're too selfish to protect your own mother." He said nastily. She dropped her bag and turned to him, lifting her eyes to meet his. His narrowed even through his drunken haze at the sight of the defiance in hers.

"It's not my fault you are unable to control yourself and feel the need to take out your anger on innocent people." He slapped her, leaving a massive red mark on her cheek.

"Watch your tongue bitch. Don't speak to me like that!" He shouted, hitting her again. "It's your fault! ALL YOUR FAULT!"

When she was finally able to get away, Tabitha hobbled down the drive and saw an old boot glowing outside their gate. She clutched it in her less injured hand and was soon pulled away from the horror of her own home.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah ok done the horrible bit : I hate funerals, I really do. I also don't enjoy writing the abuse and find it hard to get right, so that wasn't as good as I wanted it to be. Never mind though.**

**So we're very close to Tabbi's friends finding out! I know, you're all thinking "finally!" I'm sorry it's taken so long, but it's gotta be a build up.  
>So I'm expecting some more lovely reviews for this because I found it hard. I've decided I'm going to get another chapter out before I go on holiday next week as I'll be gone for two weeks. (South of France yay!) But that isn't an excuse to not review! ;)<br>****Keep that feedback on the dresses coming too.**

**See you all soon!**

**-ellie xox **


	14. Truth Will Out

**Well, here is it. The moment you've all been waiting for. (well, mostly. You've really all been waiting for Sirius and Tabbi to admit they're undying love for each other but meh, that takes time) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Drinking old cheap bottles of wine<br>__Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah  
><em>_We're smiling but we're close to tears  
><em>_Even after all these years - _For The First Time, The Script

Chapter 14

The portkey took Tabitha straight to outside the front door. She crept through the castle silently, just thinking about the nice hot shower she could have when she got back to the dorm to wash off all the dried blood. It took longer that normal due to her injuries, but finally Tabitha reached the portrait. She uttered the password and slipped through, thinking that no one would be up considering it was midnight. The hug she received seconds after entering made Tabitha scream out in pain. The person let her go instantly, taking a step back in surprise. Tabitha grimaced and held her wrist closer to her bruised torso. "Tabbi I'm so sorry! What happened?" Lily panicked as she took in all the injuries covering Tabitha's body. Just then the boys appeared, all looking as worried as Lily. Even Sirius did, though he stayed back a bit from the rest.

"I..I.." Tabitha tried to think of an excuse. Anything to help her out of this situation. But she was tired of excuses. Tired of lying to the closest people she had to family. She glanced at James who seemed to know what she wanted and he nodded. "It's complicated. I will tell you, but I have to fix some of these first." She whispered, her throat not allowing her to speak any louder. They all looked confused but nodded, helping her over to the sofa.

"Tabbi shouldn't you go to the hospital wing?" Remus asked gently and she shook her head violently, making herself dizzy.

"I can't." She said simply before pulling out her wand. She started to run it up her body, healing anything she was able to. When she got to her wrist, she took a deep breath and muttered the spell. The pain was bad, but it instantly felt a lot better than before. Her friends watched in shock as she went through the familiar routine.

Finally, when she was done with that, she sat back and sighed. It was now or never. She looked into each of their expecting faces then looked at her hands and started. "Well, as you know I'm sort of rich." Sirius snorted but she continued, as she knew he was receiving enough glares from the rest of them. "I have met most of the important people of the muggle world as my father is a muggle, and my mother was a squib. When I was little, I used to think I had the best life in the world. I had a massive house, all the toys I could ever want, and my parents were perfect. But then at around 8 years old I was deemed old enough to start following the traditions. I had to attend all the parties and understand what was happening around me. I could tell my mother was falling into depression, and my father had found the joys of alcohol." Tabitha said bitterly. "He decided that getting drunk was a great thing to do, and when he did he was always more..aggressive. For a couple of years I thought I deserved it, I thought it was what everyone got. It wasn't until I got here I realised I was different." The tears had started to slide down her face, but Tabitha didn't bother hiding them or wiping them away. "Every time I am at home, that's what happens. Considering he gets more drunk now, the injuries are worse." Someone moved to pull her into a hug. She pushed them away though. "I don't want sympathy, it's my problem and I can deal with it." And just like that, her barriers were back again.

James sighed across from her. They were doing so well at getting her to open up, and now Lily had made just the wrong move. He glanced round and saw they were all in states of shock, especially Sirius. Sirius watched Tabitha from his seat opposite her. He was shocked, but also knew how she must have been feeling. They went through basically the same thing, yet neither of them knew. In that instant he forgave Tabbi for everything as he felt a strange connection to the defiant girl in front of him. "We're not giving you sympathy Tabbi, we're trying to help you." James said and Sirius glanced at his best friend. James had known. All along James had known about this and never said anything! How could he? How could he let something like this go on without letting anyone know about it?

"I don't need help! I only told you so I didn't have to lie any more." Tabitha became more desperate to keep them out. As soon as she let someone in that would be it, all her walls would come down and she wasn't ready for that. Hell, she would never be ready for that.

"Why can't you let us help you?" Remus asked, confused as to why she was behaving like this.

"I told you, I don't _need_ your help!"

"You obviously do if he's doing stuff like this to you!" Tabitha stood up suddenly, wincing at the pain but still glaring at them all.

"I don't want your help. I can cope fine on my own. I have done for the past 12 years, so I can still! I will move out of there when I'm 18 and get my own apartment, then get a job since he will probably cut me off. You see, I don't need you." She spat at them, trying to ignore their hurt faces.

"18? Why not 17?" Sirius asked, speaking for the first time.

"Because, I'm famous in the muggle world. I can't leave home at 17 otherwise it will be all over the news."

"Why haven't you got out before?" Sirius asked and her eyes narrowed.

"Because of my mother! I had to protect her! But since she's gone now I suppose you're going to tell me everything can be fine! But it can't ok? None of you understand!" She made to storm out of the room, but Sirius spoke again.

"Actually, I do." She turned back to him, her cold expression wavering slightly under his honest gaze. "My mother and father always thought the best way to persuade me to agree with them was punishment. At least your father is unable to do magic. Sometimes Tabitha, you need to stop being so selfish and realise other people have problems too." Everyone was stunned, but not as much as Tabitha. She left the room then without another word, but Sirius had definitely given her something to think about that night.

The boys watched as Lily followed Tabbi up the stairs, all lost in their own thoughts. Unconsciously they each stood up and walked slowly to their own dorm without saying anything to one another. Once there, the four boys got ready for bed then settled into each of their beds before the dorm finally fell silent. Frank was already asleep, his quiet snoring echoing around the room. Finally Sirius sat up and faced James who was in his own bed next to Sirius'. "You knew." Sirius stated. He saw Remus and Peter sit up in their beds out of the corner of his eye. James looked at him sadly and nodded. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"She told me not to Pads. You know I would have but she insisted. I didn't know how bad it was, she never told me the full story."

"But still! He was hurting her Prongs! How could you just ignore that?" James frowned.

"I knew about you Pads, yet did I say anything when you asked me not to? No. It's the same thing. You even told her your situations were similar, so you should be able to understand why she didn't want people to know better than me." Sirius thought about this and sighed. Yes, he understood why she wouldn't want to. Also, he knew she was unbelievably stubborn, so she must believe she could handle it on her own. Sirius knew that in his case, he also had too mush pride to ask for someone's help. What could people do anyway? His parents were some of the highest people in society, no one was going to believe him over them. With this, he nodded at James then lay back down in his bed, pulling the covers over himself and settling down knowing he wouldn't get much sleep that night.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-HP-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The next few days passed in basically a blur. None of the Marauders mentioned her home life again to Tabbi, neither did Lily. They seemed to know there was no point as she would get all stony and defensive at even the mention of her father or her home. The school was now building up to two major events. The Christmas Ball, even though it was still a month away everyone was talking about it, and the first Quidditch match of the season, which was Gryffindor versus Slytherin. The largest problem the Gryffindor team were facing was their captain, Tyler, had been taken out of school unexpectedly. No one knew why, but they all guessed it had something to do with the war. So James had been named the new captain and a new chaser had been found. His name was Leo Caprice, and he was quite an average guy but pretty good at chaser. James had the team working extra hard on as many plays as he could come up with because of this change. Also, he was getting the beaters lifting weights during one practice a week to build their strength instead of flying with the rest of them. Tabbi felt sorry for the 5th year Rory Edwards as this was his first year on the team and not used to James' manic behaviour the closer they got to a match. James had always been manic, and now him being captain meant he could actually do something about it. They were all screwed.

On one day, two weeks before the match, they were all down on the pitch on Monday night working hard even though it was already dark and cold. Tabitha groaned as James called all the chasers to a stop again to correct some insignificant detail they had done wrong. She glanced down and saw Sirius and Rory lifting some serious weights, both with their shirts off and their chests gleaming in sweat. Tabbi couldn't help but stare at Sirius' body for a bit longer. She knew he had always been fit, but James' new fitness regime this year was doing him good. His abbs were prominent and his arm muscles rippled as he pushed the weight up away from his body. "THORNE! Stop messing around and catch the bloody snitch!" James yelled from the other side of the pitch. Tabbi rolled her eyes then rushed off in the opposite direction from Sirius so his stupidly good looking body wouldn't distract her anymore. She suddenly caught site of a little fleck of gold and flew straight for it. She dodged between the chasers and pushed her broom into a vertical dive to follow the golden ball. She caught Sirius watching her out of the corner of her eye, and in that second she lost sight of the snitch and had to pull out of her dive before she hit the ground.

To say James was angry was an understatement. He was livid. "IF YOU DON'T STOP MESSING ABOUT I WILL KICK YOU OFF THIS TEAM THORNE!" She was on the ground, taking the full blast of James' anger at the rest of the team.

"I only lost sight of the bloody snitch." She said and his nostrils flared.

"THAT COULD COST US THE GAME!" She rolled her eyes.

"You need to chill James."

"Don't talk back! And treat me with some respect! I want 10 laps of the pitch! NOW!" She stood there, her mouth agape. He wanted her to do _what?_

"What?"

"Don't just stand there Thorne! You can't leave until I've seen you do 10!"

"You can't make me!" She said defiantly. He smirked.

"As your new captain I can. Unless you want to leave?" She glared at him then turned on her heal and stomped off to the side of the pitch so she could take off the unnecessary padding and tighten her trainers. Once she was just in her skins and jumper she set off around the pitch. The whole way she was cursing James under her breath, wishing he would die in too many ways to list. A few others from the team joined her for a lap or two for something they said or did, but she was mostly on her own. On her fifth lap she shrugged off her jumper and started to jog in just her sports vest despite the cold weather. By the time she was done, the only other people left on the pitch were James and Sirius. She finished her final lap and bent over, panting hard and craving a cold shower. James stood up and walked over to her, his face a lot lighter than it had been during the practice. She was almost begging him to say something so she could hit him. He seemed to guess this so stayed just out of arms length. "See, didn't that feel good?" He had the nerve to ask, smirking. She glared at him.

"Piss..off." She panted, putting her hands on her head so she could breath better.

"Someone's a bit unfit. I think you need to work on that. From now on, I want you to do 5 laps before every practice and it probably wouldn't hurt to do some in your own time." She looked at James to see if he was joking, and when she realised he wasn't, Tabbi just flipped him off then made her way off the pitch. How dare he? Let him try running around the whole flipping pitch 10 times and see how he liked it!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-HP-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The rest of the week, Tabbi did as James had said. Even though she didn't like it, she had to admit that already she was feeling a difference in her stamina. On the Friday, she shoved on her usual jogging trousers, sports vest and jumper, grabbed her water bottle and headed down the dorm stairs. Sirius and Rory were down in the common room, both in their exercise stuff too. "Hey, we wondered whether you wanted to walk down with us since we're going to do some exercise." Tabbi nodded at Rory and the three of them walked out the common room together.

Once they got to the pitch, Tabbi left the boys and walked over to her regular warm up place further up the pitch. She started to stretch her leg muscles, holding one almost above her head (she had always been quite flexible). Her little routine was interrupted by a slight cough. She glanced up and saw both boys standing a few metered away, looking a bit awkward. "Yes?" She asked curtly.

"Erm, we just wondered whether we could run with you. Cos we aren't lifting weights today." Tabbi noticed that the whole time Rory spoke, his eyes were on her chest, which was now on show as she had taken her jumper off and the vest was a bit low cut. Perv.

"Whatever." She said then turned away from them and started at a gentle jog. She heard the two boys catch up with her and match their pace behind her. The whole way round she ignored them, trying to just concentrate on her feet pounding on the grass.

The boys stopped running after the 6th lap, but Tabbi kept going. She didn't know why, but she felt like she needed to prove something. She kept telling herself that it had nothing to do with the fact Sirius was watching and she wanted to prove she was fit in front of him. Instead telling her stupid mind that it was actually the fact James had just arrived and was sitting with the other two boys. Once it had gotten pitch black, she heard someone call her name as she neared the stands where she presumed the boys must have been sitting. If she wasn't so tired, Tabbi would have found it kind of creepy that they spent all that time just watching her. Tabbi stopped and grabbed her water bottle, tipping the whole thing over her head. The cold water felt good as it trickled down her sweaty face. "Nice run Tabbi. I didn't know one week could make such a difference on your stamina." Tabbi glared at James, too out of breath to say anything. Sirius leant against James, and watched Tabbi as she pushed her hair off her face. Even though she was covered in sweat and dripping wet, she still looked pretty damn hot. _Wait, what?_ Sirius mentally hit himself. It was Tabitha Thorne he was talking about here. They hated each other! He couldn't be thinking about her hotness! Tabbi grabbed her jumper then started to walk off the pitch, James quickly catching up with her so he could walk beside her.

"C'mon Tab, you can't ignore me forever!" James whined beside her as Tabbi made her way back up to the castle. She didn't answer him, which made James more persistent. "Tabbi! Tabbi! C'mon Tabbi! You can't ignore me! I'm your favourite person ever!" Tabbi tried her best to keep the smirk off her face, but unfortunately James saw her lips twitch. "Yes! I knew it! Your not really angry!" He then started bouncing around like a hyperactive puppy, clapping his hands together in delight.

"Shut up James, you already look like a git without having to prove it." He laughed and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Aww I missed you Tab! And you should know I don't think you're unfit, telling you that was the only way I knew would get you motivated." Tabbi scowled at him as he put her down.

"You are evil, you know that right?" A bark like laughter came from behind the pair which was when Tabbi then remembered Sirius was still with them.

"Not as evil as you are Tabbi. He was driving us mad these past few days with you ignoring him!" Both Sirius and Tabbi froze after realising what Sirius had just said. He had called her Tabbi. James was still grinning with his arm around Tabbi's shoulders, completely unaware as to what just happened. Sirius and Tabbi looked at each other, both confused and shocked as to what just happened. They both turned pink and looked away from each other in embarrassment. _What the hell is happening? And why is my heart jumping around like crazy?_ Tabbi had no idea what was happening, but she knew it couldn't be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh there you go! Some serious stuff at the beginning and getting a bit lighter towards the end :)<br>So I'm heading off to France for two weeks with my friend tomorrow so I probably won't be able to update.. But still let me know what you think because I might have free wifi there!  
>I was actually so happy with the amount of reviews I got from the last chapter so keep that up pretty please :D<strong>

**As always, need opinions on the dresses ) Got some pretty interesting stuff back so far :D  
><strong>

**Until next time my fellow HP lovers,**

**-ellie xox **


	15. First Match

**Yes I know, I'm a horrible person. I should be shot. blah blah blah. So yeh, I'm very sorry for the wait :( I didn't mean for it to be this long. Ever since I got back from France things have been hectic. School sucks and is giving me way too much work, but I promised to work hard this year so I actually have to do it :'(  
>But anyways, I hope you guys didn't lose faith in me. Because I am definitely still writing this story :D (It's only just getting good ;) teehee)<br>Ah better let you guys get on with it then. Enough of my rambling. Review!**

**oh and read the author's note at the bottom. In between my rubbish is some stuff that's kind of important! :))**

* * *

><p><em>Who has to know<br>__When we live such fragile lives  
><em>_It's the best way we survive  
><em>_I go around a time or two  
><em>_Just to waste my time with you - _Dirty Little Secret, All-American Rejects

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15<span>

The first match of the season. Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Tabbi felt like she was going to throw up. Not only could she hear the screaming people outside, getting ready for this epic match, but she was going to be playing against Regulus. They hadn't spoken since their date, even though he had tried to. She had just been avoiding him for some reason. Tabbi sat in the girl's changing room on her own, pulling at her jumper sleeves and trying hard not to throw up. She was always nervous just before a match, but the first one of the year was always the worst. What if she played awfully and everyone hated her? Her stomach churned again and she ducked her head between her legs. "Tab? We need to get going." James' voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up and he took in her deathly white face and sick looking appearance. "You would have thought that after 3 years on the team the nerves would have gotten better." He said and she laughed slightly. Tabbi then stood up and made her way over to James, who wrapped a comforting arm around her and lead her towards the boys changing room where they always did the team talk.

"Right, now I know we had a bit of drama with Tyler having to leave and all but I honestly think we can do this. We have two beaters who are able to hit anything that comes their way, Jack never misses a shot, Leo has come on the team late yet is still able to kick some ass, our keeper doesn't let anything past him and Tabbi is unstoppable when she puts her mind to it." Tabbi grinned.

"Yeh, and we have a step in captain whose the best chaser around, if he isn't irritating the crap out of us instead of doing his job." Tabbi said loudly and everyone laughed and agreed. James grinned at them.

"Ok, so let's do this thing!" The whole team jumped up and cheered. There was a frenzy of grabbing brooms, hight fiving, and making their way out of the changing room.

The team lined up in their order, then kicked off and flew out onto the pitch. The crowd erupted as they did their half lap. On the other side of the pitch, the Slytherin team were doing the same. Tabbi caught flashes of green robes but didn't try and find Regulus. "And on the Gryffindor team we have Michaels, Spinner, Caprice, Potter, Edwards, Black AND THORNE!" Remus shouted from his commentating box. Tabbi grinned at him as they flew past and he grinned back. Soon both teamed were in their starting positions, and James was shaking the Slytherin captain's hand. Tabbi watched carefully as the balls were released and the golden snitch whizzed off out of sight. She glanced around and caught eyes with Regulus. He watched her with eyes that could smoulder anything. When the whistle blew, Tabbi jolted and started to zoom away on her search for the snitch.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-HP-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The match was long, with the Gryffindor chasers working in perfect harmony. The Slytherins were good, but the Gryffindor team seemed unstoppable. Sirius and Rory were playing the best they ever had, the weight lifting having done a damn good job. Tabbi kept circling high above the other players, until Regulus made a move to come close then she would dive off in the other direction. Sometime the crowd thought she had seen something, but then realised she was faking. Finally Regulus seemed to see something and started to dive. Tabbi raced towards him, joining him in his dive. Suddenly he pulled up and so did she. Damn, he was faking too. The crowd gasped at how close to the ground they had gotten. _He was trying to make me crash!_ She glared at him as they started to fly again. "Nice try Reg, but you gotta do better than that." She said with a smirk. He smirked too.

"At least you're talking to me now." She rolled her eyes then darted around in search for that bloody golden ball. "So how come you've been ignoring me?" He asked as they circled the pitch.

"Piss off Regulus, I'm trying to catch this bloody snitch and end the game."

"Aww c'mon, thats no way to talk to me. Specially after that date we had. I thought you enjoyed it!" Tabbi sighed and turned around.

"I know, sorry. Things have been a bit, tough lately. After the game maybe-" But Tabbi didn't finish her sentence, as she had just caught sight of the little golden thing over Regulus' shoulder. She pushed her broom forward and rushed past Regulus, speeding after the snitch. It dodged around, and she followed, gaining on it slowly. She blocked out everything that was happening around her, but she was aware Regulus was close on her tail. She reached out and her hand clasped around the gold metal. Suddenly she heard cries and thought people were cheering her. But as Tabbi looked up, she saw a bludger heading straight for her head. There wasn't enough time to dodge it, so she braced herself for the impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Regulus falling to the ground. _How did it hit him instead of her?_

Tabbi dove, and landed next to the injured boy. His arm was obviously broken from where the bludger had hit him, and his eyes were closed. She collapsed on the ground next to him and started feel for a pulse. "C'mon Reg, please be ok." When his eyes opened she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I didn't know you cared so much." He said quietly and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't. I just didn't want to have to go through the trouble of getting another guy." He laughed.

"You would have thought you'd be nicer to me considering I just took that bludger for you." She stopped laughing and looked at him.

"You what?" Before she could hit him for doing something so stupid, the rest of both teams got to them.

"You stupid git! Why would you do something like that?" She screamed and Regulus laughed then sat up.

"Aww, I thought you'd be happy." That's when Tabbi hit him, on his uninjured arm though. Well, tried to. But he managed to grab her hand and hold it.

"Let go off me!" She shouted and he laughed. Tabbi tried not to smile at Regulus carefree laugh. But then Sirius came out of no where and stood over his brother threateningly.

"Let go of her." He said slowly. Regulus did and stood up so the brothers were eye level.

"It was a joke Sirius, you don't need to go all psycho." Tabbi tried to step in between the two but it was no use. Both of them were taller than her and not paying her any attention.

"Jealous are we dear brother?" Regulus smirked at Sirius' scowl.

"Jealous of what? I'm certainly not jealous of you, you slimy git." Regulus continued to smirk. By now many people from the crowd were gathering around to see what was happening.

"Oh no, not me. Jealous of what I can do. See I can do this but you definitely can't." Regulus then reached out with his good hand and stroked his finger down the side of Tabbi's face. She didn't like the fact he was using her to prove something, but his touch still made her body tingle. Sirius visibly tensed at this, and James had to put an arm on his shoulder to stop him from lunging forward.

"_Don't_ use her like that." He spat at Regulus. Finally Regulus wiped the smirk off his face and took his hand away from Tabbi.

"Unlike you brother, I don't use girls. And why would you care anyway? You hate her." Sirius scowled at his brother with cold eyes.

"I don't hate her." Well, this was news to Tabbi. "And I think you should step away from her or before I make you." Sirius started pulling out his wand, and Regulus did the same. Everyone surrounding the pair took a step back, making almost a circle around them. James and Remus stood behind Sirius, unsure whether they should help him or stop him. The final straw for Tabbi was when Regulus pulled her behind him as if to protect her. She shoved past him and stood in between the two.

"Stop it both of you! For Merlin's sake! Sirius put your bloody wand down and Regulus if you don't stop trying to protect me I will kill you!" Neither boys lowered their wands, but Regulus flashed Tabbi a quick smile.

"SIRIUS BLACK! PUT THAT WAND DOWN NOW! AND YOU REGULUS!" McGonagall had finally managed to fight her way through the crowd of people, closely followed by some other teachers, including Professor Dumbledore. She looked furious, where as Dumbledore actually smiled at them. "IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP THIS NOW I WILL GIVE YOU BOTH DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!" She screamed at the boys, who both lowered their wands finally. Tabbi let go of the breath she had been holding. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO! RUINING THE GOOD SPIRIT OF THESE MATCHES! I WANT YOU BOTH TO LEAVE WITH YOUR TEAMS NOW! AND TWO WEEKS OF DETENTION!" Sirius and Regulus grimaced then quickly turned away from each other and headed back to their changing rooms with their teams. Regulus had to be supported by two of his team mates, and Tabbi made a mental note to make him go to the hospital wing later because she knew he wouldn't now.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-HP-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tabbi followed the boys back into the changing room, then walked straight through and into the girl's. She got changed quickly, only having a short shower and shoving on some sweatpants and a hoodie. Tabbi then walked back into the boy's room, not even caring that they were all half naked. They didn't care either, as she had always done this and they were so used to it. Ok, so maybe some of them puffed out their chests a bit when she walked past to show off their abbs, but Tabbi never really noticed. She noticed Remus had come in with them and went to sit beside him while they waited for James and Sirius. "Hey, are you alright?" Remus asked and she nodded.

"Yeh, I'm fine. Stupid boys being over protective." She muttered the last part and Remus grinned.

"I am kind of glad he took the bludger for you, even though he got hurt. It would have done worst damage to you since it was going straight for your head." Tabbi laughed.

"I suppose."

"Well played though, that last dive was fantastic." Tabbi smiled and Remus' face lit up like her smile meant the world to him. If only she didn't have to hurt him all the time. He thought she didn't notice, but she saw every time his face fell. If she could, Tabbi would go out with him and probably end up married to him with a family or something. But she couldn't. He was like a brother, and she didn't love him in that way. He deserved someone better than her.

"You really need to keep your _boyfriend_ under control you know Thorne." Sirius was suddenly standing in front of them. Tabbi stood up and glared at him.

"Sirius.." Remus warned but Sirius continued to glare at the fiery girl in front of him.

"If it wasn't for him I could have died you idiot! Are you not grateful for that? Or do you hate me so much you want me dead!" Sirius flinched at this.

"Sirius, don't start this. We just won the fricken match. Let's go plan the party or something." Sirius glared at James but stepped away from Tabbi.

"Ooo, good boy. Listen to your mummy." Tabbi cooed which made Sirius angry again.

"Piss off Thorne. I'm doing you a favour."

"What, you think you are actually doing me a favour? Wow, sticking up for me _and_ doing me a favour, all in one day. Are you sure you aren't sick _Siri-poo_?" Tabbi went to feel his forehead for a temperature, but her grabbed her wrist and pulled her close.

"Don't piss me off Thorne. You've already messed with me enough for one day." He breathed quietly, his breath washing over her face lightly. They were almost nose to nose, and Tabbi could see into his deep grey eyes. They stared at each other for a long time, neither wanting to pull away. Finally someone cleared their throat and Tabbi snatched her wrist out of Sirius' grasp.

"Piss off Black. See you later Remus, James." She then waved at the two confused boys over her shoulder and walked out the changing room.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-HP-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tabbi bumped into Regulus on her way back up to the castle. "Finally." He said as he fell into sync beside her. "What took you so long?" He asked and she shrugged.

"You didn't have to wait you know. And it was your asshole brother." Regulus laughed and slung his arm around Tabbi's shoulders.

"Well, he is an asshole that's for sure. What did he want? To profess his undying love for you?" Tabbi snorted.

"Yeh right, he hates me."

"That's not what he told me." Regulus raised an eye brow in the way that makes you feel like he's right. She scoffed.

"And you really think he's going to tell you, of all people, all about his feelings? I don't think so." Regulus shrugged.

"He seemed pretty sure you know. He seemed pretty pissed off when I touched you." Tabbi scowled.

"He was probably pissed off that you were using me as an example. And actually, I'm pretty damn pissed off about that too." Regulus squeezed her shoulders and gave her a guilty expression.

"I know you're not some object you know. I was just seeing if my suspicions were correct. If I had asked you first, it wouldn't have been a surprise and he would have had time to prepare." Tabbi thought about this for a while.

"Do you always think things through this carefully before doing anything?" She asked and he shrugged. "Your mind must be the busiest place ever. Why don't you just _do_ stuff, you know, spontaneously!" Regulus laughed.

"I'm a Black Tabbi, we don't do spontaneous." She frowned and was about to mention Sirius but then realised she only did spontaneous because she was different from her family too. "You know, I'm glad I gave you a chance. You aren't as bad as I though you were. Actually, you're pretty funny when you want to be." Tabbi smirked and elbowed Regulus.

"Yeh yeh, and you aren't too bad either. Now enough with the sentimental shit." She said and he laughed again then pulled her into an empty corridor.

"I can think of way better things to be doing with our time." Tabbi matched his smirk then let his lips find her's.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahaha there you go! :)) I hope you guys liked that little bit of SiriusRegulus drama and then Regulus/Tabbi fluff at the end. You know, as I write this I actually start rooting for team Regulus, but I know what happens in the end ;)  
>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It actually keeps me going in my life, I promise. It just brightens my day knowing someone out there actually cares that I'm doing this. If you don't care, then fine. I get it.. :'(<strong>

**Anyways, my friend has actually started a fanfic on ! I'm so excited for her. If you guys like twlight fanfics (wolf pack stuff) then go check it out. Her name's Elzbun and her story is called Blue Eyed Devil.  
>It's a light hearted imprint story with a twist so please go check it out!<strong>

**I've also just gotten back into some imprint stories and am wondering if I should write one. Let me know if you'd be interested or even know someone who would be!**

**DON'T FORGET THE DRESSES GUYS! STILL NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THEM!**

**right, enough from me for now!**

**-ellie xox**


	16. Start Over

**Aw so I decided since I'm ill and bored out of my mind I should do an update for you guys :) I'm such a kind person haha anyways, this is I think one of my favourite chapters that I've written so far. I have no idea why, it just is. So enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><em>She said she liked to dance, all by herself<br>__Cuz she's a party girl  
><em>_And she don't care for nobody else  
><em>_She's in her own world  
><em>_I love this little party girl - _Party Girl, McFly

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16<span>

The party was in full swing by the time Tabbi and Alice walked down into the common room. Lily had refused to come out as there was firewhiskey and who knows what other types of alcohol. The two girls had decided to leave her there and enjoy the party as neither had any problems with the drinks. As soon as they got down, Tabbi was pulled away by people wanting to congratulate her and Alice went to go find Frank. Tabbi smiled at the people as they offered her drinks and praise. Even though Tabbi had to experience someone drunk all her life, it didn't stop her getting slightly tipsy when having a good time.

"Tabbi!" James pulled Tabbi into a hug and she could tell he was very drunk. _It's lucky Lily isn't here to see this._ She thought as she grinned at James. "How are you? You know, I think you played amazingly today!" He said happily and she laughed.

"Oh I know I did. And so did you Jamie." He grinned at the childhood nickname. It must have been years since she called him that.

"Oh look! There's Sirius! Let's go say hi!" Without waiting for an answer, James tugged Tabbi along with him over to where Sirius was chatting with a group of girls.

"Prongs! How nice to see you! I was just talking to these lovely girls here." Sirius pointed at the girls who all swooned unattractively.

"Pads, I think they are lovely too. But you should talk to other people too! Like Tabbi! She'll talk to you!" James then pushed Tabbi in front of him and grinned at Sirius over her shoulder. As Sirius was so drunk, he completely forgot he hated Tabbi and shrugged an arm around her shoulder. Well, that's what Tabbi thought anyway. A completely sober Sirius would never do that. Sirius then pulled her away from the group of girls and into a quieter part of the common room.

"I don't know why you want to talk to me. You must be very drunk." Tabbi pointed out and Sirius laughed.

"I'm not drunk!" He said, but wobbled slightly causing them both to laugh. "You know, I really don't hate you. Actually, I think you're quite cool." Tabbi gave Sirius a funny look.

"Really?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yep. You know, I think we should start again."

"Now what are you going on about? Really, you shouldn't get drunk Sirius, you just talk absolute nonsense!" Sirius grinned.

"You called me Sirius again! That means you don't hate me either! YAY!" He grabbed hold of her and hugged her. Tabbi couldn't help but melt slightly in his arms.

"Let go of me you git." Sirius grinned down at her.

"I think we should start from the beginning. Like these 5 years never happened." She shook her head.

"You'll regret this in the morning Sirius, but fine." He beamed then stuck out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Sirius Black. Pureblood rebel and infamous Marauder." She laughed and shook his hand.

"I'm Tabbi Thorne. Stuck up rich kid with a messed up past. Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasures all mine!" Sirius said with a mock bow and Tabbi laughed.

"Right, now lets get so drunk we won't remember this in the morning." Sirius agreed and they made their way over to the drink table together completely unaware of the looks they were getting.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-HP-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Hey Remus! What a surprise to see you here!" Tabbi landed on the sofa next to Remus and he shook his head with a smile.

"Well someone's a bit drunk."

"I'm not drunk! I'm just slightly tipsy!" Remus laughed.

"Yeh, and I'm the Giant Squid."

"You are! Why didn't you tell me!" Tabbi exclaimed and Remus shook his head.

"Oh dear. So why are you so pissed?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Cos it's fun! You should try it Remus!"

"No thanks, there's always got to be one responsible person to keep you lot under control."

"No one can control me! I make my own decisions!" Tabbi said proudly. Remus sighed.

"I know." He said quietly and she slid closer to him on the sofa, trying to look closer at his face.

"Why are you sad Remie?" She asked and he tried to move away from her slightly. Being that close made his self control a whole lot worse. He shook his head.

"I'm not sad Tab. You know, I really think you should go upstairs now." Tabbi shook her head.

"No! I'm having way too much fun! Did you know, I spoke to Sirius earlier. It was so weird because we acted like friends!" Remus wondered whether the drink was just getting to her head. "Why are boys so confusing Remie? Why can't they just be as simple as you. I mean, you liked me so you told me. No other boy has come out and actually said it. Well, apart from Daniel Roberts, but that was 1st year so it doesn't count." Remus sat dead still. He didn't like the way this was going. "You know, if you weren't like my brother or something then I think we would probably end up married with kids or something. Cos you're totally amazing Remus." Remus didn't know if he should be happy or hurt by these words. Luckily, before he could answer James came up to them and dragged Tabbi up from the sofa.

"C'mon Tab! Let's go dance!" Tabbi giggled and followed James into the crowd, giving Remus a wave over her shoulder as she went.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-HP-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Urg, I feel like shit." Tabbi woke up the next morning with the sunlight streaming onto her face and her head pounding.

"Serves you right. You shouldn't have drunk so much last night. Do you even remember what happened?" Lily scolded her from the other side of the room.

"Hold that thought." Tabbi suddenly jumped off her bed, ran into the bathroom and promptly threw up into the loo. Once she was done she shuffled back into the room and collapsed on her bed.

"I'm sorry Lily! Please have mercy on me! I won't ever drink again in my life!" Lily rolled her eyes but picked up a small bottle from her bedside table and handed it to Tabbi.

"Remus dropped this off earlier. It's a hangover potion." Tabbi quickly took it and instantly felt her headache go and the sickness subside.

"Ahhh, that's better. I owe that boy so much." She sighed and lay back on her bed again.

"So, are you going to answer my question?" Lily asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Tabbi frowned and thought. Well, she remembered dancing with loads of people and chatting with James. Then he asked her to talk with Sirius. Oh. Her and Sirius talked. They agreed to start afresh. And the thing was, she felt kind of happy about it. She carried on trying to remember through the haze and realised that she had also talked to Remus and said some really embarrassing things. How could she have done that?

Lily watched Tabbi carefully and noticed she was frowning. "Erm, I talked to some people. Then danced and I don't really remember the rest." Tabbi lied but Lily believed her.

"Getting that drunk is stupid. What if you did something dumb and then couldn't remember it!" Tabbi shrugged.

"I think I'm going to go to the boy's dorms for a bit. See you later Lily!" Lily sighed but let her friend go. Something was up with her, she just didn't know what.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-HP-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tabbi climbed the stairs slowly, not really wanting to get there any time soon. In the end she got there though and knocked on the door lightly. Someone shouted for her to enter so she pushed the door open and walked in. Both Remus and Peter were awake, but James and Sirius were still fast asleep. Peter smiled nervously at Tabbi and she smiled back. She then turned to Remus who smiled kindly at her as if last night had never happened. "Hey." He said.

"Hey." She replied awkwardly, unsure whether she should pretend she couldn't remember anything.

"So, you were pretty drunk last night." She laughed and nodded.

"Yeh, I can't remember a thing after about an hour into the party." Well, she made her decision pretty quick. Remus sighed.

"Oh, right."

"Why? Did I do something embarrassing?" Tabbi hated seeing Remus so unhappy. She was so stupid for saying those things.

"No, well apart from the dancing. You really shouldn't be allowed to dance like that, it gave quite a few guys some ideas." Tabbi blushed and hid her face in her hands. She had forgotten about that bit. Remus laughed. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure everyone will have forgotten about it, specially if they were all as drunk as those two." Remus nodded to Sirius and James who still hadn't stirred. Tabbi then grinned evilly and Remus looked apprehensive. "Oh no, you only get that face before a prank and those usually go really wrong." She laughed and winked.

"This is a great plan, don't worry. Watch and learn Remus!" he groaned and sat back down on his bed to watch Tabbi's plan unfold.

Tabbi snuck over to James' bed and knelt down by his head. She then got out her wand, preformed a few spells and stepped back to admire her work. James was now sporting some great neon pink hair, make up and some very attractive mini ponytails. Remus sniggered at this and let her continue over to Sirius' bed. She watched him for a bit, unsure of what to do. Finally she decided on turning his whole body pink to match James' hair, and gave him braids in his own hair. Just as she was standing up after finishing the last one, Sirius stirred and automatically wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her on top of him. She squeaked in surprise and tried wiggling out of his grasp without waking him up. "Remus!" She whispered furiously and he came over quietly. "What am I supposed to do?" She whispered and he frowned.

"Just wiggle out."

"I already tried that! He's got a pretty good hold on me!" Remus snorted slightly and she glared at him.

"Sorry, but from where I'm standing this is pretty funny."

"Not helping Remus!" Tabbi had forgotten to whisper and Sirius stirred again. "He can't wake up like this! He'll think I was trying to rape him or something!"

"Hang on, I'll go grab my wand." As Remus hurried back over to his bed, Sirius' eyes fluttered open and his mouth curved into a smirk.

"Well hello there." He said arrogantly, still not letting go of Tabbi. She struggled against him and he closed his eyes again, holding her close.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't struggle." He said quietly and she stopped. _Why the hell wasn't he letting go of her?_ Suddenly he flipped them over so she was beneath him.

"Now, why were you lying on top of me Miss Thorne? Trying to take advantage of my innocent state." She snorted then jabbed his ribs with her wand. He jumped up and fell onto James who woke with a start. There was a load of commotion as they tried to right themselves. Tabbi glanced at Remus and he shrugged while rolling his eyes. He obviously didn't get what Sirius was on about either.

"Pads, why are you pink? And why's your hair in braids?" At James' words Sirius' hands flew up to this head and felt his new braids with shock.

"My hair! Who did this to my hair? And yours is pink! And in ponytails! And you have _makeup_ on!" James leapt up and dashed over to the mirror in the room and jumped back in shock.

"Who did this?" His eyes swept around the room, obviously not seeing Tabbi who was still lying on Sirius' bed. "Moony! How could you?" Remus shook his head and tried to hide his smile.

"Oh it wasn't me." He said and James looked around again.

"Wormy? _You_ did this?" Peter shook his head in shock, obviously afraid of what James and Sirius would do to him if they believed he had pulled this prank. "Then who the hell-" James finally saw Tabbi in Sirius' bed and his eyes narrowed. "_You_!" He exclaimed and lunged forward, and for the second time that morning Tabbi was pinned back against the bed. Thankfully it wasn't one of those times where her heart beat faster. Those were reserved for Sirius and sometimes Regulus. The former was a mystery to her as well.

"Good morning to you too James!" He growled which caused her grin to widen. "How are you?" If she didn't know better she probably would have run away screaming with one look at the glare James was giving her.

"_Why_ did you do this?" He said and she shrugged.

"I was bored."

"Change it back Tabbi!" He used her nickname which was an obvious sign that he wasn't really mad at her.

"Naa, I think I quite like the new you." She shifted slightly and caught sight of Sirius' slightly horrified expression. "Don't worry Black, it's not permanent. Your precious hair will be back to normal soon enough." This didn't wipe the look off Sirius' face though and Tabbi frowned. "What?" She asked, suddenly worried that she had some horrible growth on her face or something.

"Nothing. Just remembered something." He brushed it off and she cocked her head.

"Oh, right." She then remembered what happened last night between them and blushed, a fact James failed to miss.

"What are you both remembering? Why are you red? Why is Sirius being weird? What did you do?" He demanded and Tabbi pulled on her mask to hide her embarrassment and confusion. There were certainly advantages to having such control of your emotions.

"Nothing really, we both just remembered him admitting his undying love for me last night and I rejected him." She said with the perfect amount of nonchalance to pass the lie off as a half-joke, half-truth. James frowned but shrugged when he realised she wasn't going to say anything else.

"Why didn't you tell me first Pads?" Sirius smirked, and Tabbi was aware he also had that familiar expressionless look in his eyes, the one she often saw on herself.

"Well, not that I don't love being pinned to a mattress by you James, but I would actually like to go get something to eat. So would you mind getting off?" She asked sweetly and he smirked.

"Hmm, only if you admit that I am the most amazing person ever and you will be my personal slave for the rest of the term." Tabbi grinned and agreed.

"Oh James Potter, you are the most amazing person ever and I will be your personal slave for the rest of the term!" He grinned and got off her, helping her to her feet.

"You know, I crossed my fingers. Which means that didn't count! Ha!" She jumped out of his reach and started doing a little victory dance just to piss him off.

"Prongs! That was such a waste! You should have told her to take these bloody spells off!" Sirius said and James shrugged.

"I forgot." He said stupidly and Tabbi laughed.

"Now c'mon boys. Get dressed then lets go show off your new styles!" They both glared at her but did what Tabbi said and all five of them were soon making their way out of the common room, Sirius and James already receiving some very odd looks.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-HP-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

As soon as they walked into the Great Hall everyone turned to stare at them. The boys looked at each other then decided they better make the most of it. They knew if they looked embarrassed it would be letting Tabbi win. So they sauntered down the Gryffindor table, Remus and Peter following unsurely. Tabbi knew what was happening though. She had kind of expected this as they had soon learnt to act like her pranks didn't bother them sometime during third year. Half way through their meal, Alice and Lily came to join them. They both took in James and Sirius' new appearance and laughed. "Nice one Tabbi." Alice said and Tabbi grinned at them. James opened his mouth quickly and Lily glared at him.

"No Potter, I will not go out with you." Instead of looking disheartened, James smirked.

"I was actually going to ask you to pass the milk." Lily looked shocked for a second before blushing deeply and passing the jug to James without saying anything. Tabbi watched her friend carefully then frowned at James who simply smiled at her.

When Sirius and James both suddenly got up and stood up on the bench, Tabbi knew something bad was going to happen. The whole hall went silent, awaiting for the pair's latest prank. "Hello fellow students!" James started then looked at the staff table and grinned. "And Professors! Now, as you can see Sirius and I are sporting a new look." There were a few chuckles around the room.

"Yes, we actually believe it's going to be a new trend. So if you would all come in like this next week that would be great!" Sirius joked but there were probably quite a few people in the room who would actually do as he said.

"We would actually like to congratulate the person who so cleverly did this to us. Tabbi, wanna stand up?" James asked and Tabbi smirked then stood up next to him on the bench and bowed dramatically. The whole hall burst into applause and she grinned at the two boys.

"So we were thinking, that this sort of thing just couldn't go unrewarded now could it James?"

"Nope, not at all Sirius! So how about we give Tabbi her reward now?"

"Great idea!" Both boys suddenly turned to Tabbi with their wands out and she jumped down from the bench. They cast the spells quickly and Tabbi was soon neon green with her dark hair now a very attractive orange. She caught sight of it on a plate on the table and shrieked. The boys had already started to scamper away, knowing they were in for it when she caught up. "POTTER! BLACK! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screamed at them and ran full pelt after them out of the hall to the cheers of the entire school. Their friends all shrugged and carried on eating, completely used to these sorts of events.

"Albus, shouldn't we go after them?" Professor McGonagall asked the headmaster who just smiled and shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. I'm sure they'll work it out on their own. I do believe that was actually some very good magic Minerva, perhaps 5 points to Gryffindor each?" McGonagall looked like she was going to argue then decided not to, leaning back in her chair with a slight smile playing at her lips. Knowing those three, they were probably going to end up losing the points again before the end of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>What a cute ending to the chapter huh? I like the teachers, I just imagine them being so cool :)) Right, time to beg you guys to review. I will be answering reviews and such later today so that should be some encouragement to do it! Want to get a nice ickle reply from me? Then go review! Review your little hearts out!<br>Ok, so I'm being a bit annoying now. Better go before you all want to strangle me. Until next time people!**

**-ellie xox **


	17. Midnight Marauding

**Wazzup people! So I have kind of got some writers block for this story later on (I have written up to about chapter 24). I'm slightly stuck on what to write next which is why updates are getting slower and less frequent as I don't want to run out of chapters for you guys. Plus my work load is getting crazy! Who knew I would get this much work when I'm only half way through 1 term! Insane!  
>Anyway, this is a very very very important chapter for Sirius and Tabbi's relationship! (no they don't get together yet, you'll have to wait a little longer for that!)<br>It also answers a mystery from one of the first chapters, so I hope you can all remember that far back!**

**I hope you enjoy this and don't get too mad about my lack of writing recently.**

* * *

><p><em>Life is getting harder day by day<br>__And I don't know what to do, what to say  
><em>_And my mind is growing weak every step I take  
><em>_It's__uncontrollable.__Now__they__think__I'm__fake,__yeah__-_Not Alone, McFly

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17<span>

The week past quickly with not much happening, apart from the regular lessons and arguments between Tabbi and Sirius, although there were actually fewer of those. Obviously James and Sirius had pranked the Slytherins but nothing big. The most exciting times of the week were when Regulus would find Tabbi in the corridors between classes or in the evenings. On the last Thursday night of November Tabbi realised she still hadn't done the potions essay due in the next day which needed a book neither her nor Lily had in Gryffindor tower. She groaned as she looked at the clock and saw it was already past curfew.

"Damn, I have to actually go to the library since you probably won't break the rules and go get it for me." Tabbi said to Lily who had her nose stuck in her Transfiguration book. She just mumbled in response so Tabbi sighed and stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Right, I'll be back later. Don't wait up for me as this might take a long time." Lily half waved without looking up from her book and Tabbi turned away from the girl then walked out the common room.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-HP-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

She snuck through the corridors stealthily and managed to make it to the library without seeing anyone. If she had thought about it before, she would have stolen the Marauder's map. The boys didn't know she knew about that one. Tabbi crept to the back of the library, grabbing the book she needed on the way, and set down her stuff on one of the tables. She sat down and opened all the right things, but she couldn't start her work. Tabbi felt like someone was there, watching her. She pulled out her wand slowly and swivelled round carefully. When she saw something move Tabbi raised her wand and was ready to blast the person to pieces until she saw the face of Peter's girlfriend appear from behind a bookshelf. Although she knew who it was, Tabbi didn't lower her wand. There was something about the girl that didn't feel right. "Why are you here?" Tabbi asked and the girl looked at her timidly.

"S-sorry. I just, wanted to get a book..and then I saw you..i didn't mean to disturb you.." She said and Tabbi nodded then lowered her wand.

"Right. You're Peter's girlfriend right?" She nodded slowly.

"Yes. Heather Longman." She stuck out her hand and Tabbi looked at it carefully, but didn't take it.

"Tabitha Th-"

"Thorne. I know. Peter talks about you a lot." At the last part of the sentence, something flickered in Heather's eyes. Tabbi frowned.

"Really? What does he say?" She asked.

"Well, a lot really. All about how you are with the Marauders most of the time and how they don't really know much about you." Tabbi watched her carefully. "Oh, and he always says that because you're so cold they are beginning to dislike you. Yeh, he mentions that quite a lot." Tabbi's eyes narrowed at the calculating look that had appeared behind the girl's eyes.

"Is that so? Well, how nice. But I do believe they would tell me if they had a problem with me." She didn't like this girl at all, who seemed to actually have a malicious side.

"Really? Oh cos they told Peter that they didn't want to stop being your friends because if they left you would have no one. They're only staying with you out of pity."

Tabitha looked at the girl coldly. She took in her short, dull mousy brown hair, round face and small size. She wasn't very pretty, and she didn't have anything particularly special about her. "I'm beginning to think you have something against me." Tabitha said and the girl smirked.

"Took you long enough. You would have thought you'd have worked it out by now. But considering you didn't even bother to find out my name cos you're so much higher than everyone else, I didn't really expect much from you." The cold look stayed on Tabitha's face. She didn't show how annoyed she was at the girl, or how, even though she tried, Heather's words had planted a tiny bit of doubt in her mind.

"What is there to work out?" The girl smirked again.

"Never wondered who spread your secret across the entire school? Little miss Duchess of Norfolk, with her perfect family and her perfect life, meeting rich and famous people every other day. Must be pretty nice eh?" Tabitha then realised what this stupid little girl was going on about. _HL_. Heather Longman was the one who told everyone. Tabitha studied the smug girl again then matched her smirk. This caught Heather by surprise.

"Oh well done, very good. You managed to read a magazine. Do you want a medal?" Tabbi asked and Heather scowled.

"I was the one to plant doubt into the Marauder's minds, and it's been growing ever since. All the lies you have told them are slowly falling apart and you can't do anything to stop it. By the end of this year you'll be a nobody, then you can see how it feels." Though Heather's little speech was supposed to be scary and threatening, Tabbi just snorted.

"Oo, nice. Getting a bit jealous are we? Jealous that I have _everything_ and you have nothing? I have popularity and you are unknown to most of the student population? Aw, how sweet. I'm flattered." Tabbi knew she was being a right bitch, but she couldn't help it. Lashing out was a way to cover the truth.

"I will destroy you! Just you wait, soon not even James will care about you." Tabbi sighed. She was bored now and had had enough. She took a step closer and stood over the tiny girl.

"Keep threatening me bitch, and it won't be me running home crying to their daddy." she whispered dangerously then picked up her stuff and glided out the library. Jealous bitches really were a lot of fun.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-HP-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Once Tabbi got to the Gryffindor common room she didn't go up to her dorm, instead she stormed up the boys stairs slammed open their door. Remus and Frank jolted awake and sat up. "Tabbi? What are you doing here?" Frank asked groggily. Remus rubbed his eyes and glanced at his bedside clock.

"Tabbi it's 2 o'clock in the morning." Tabbi ignored them and strode straight over to Peter's bed. She looked at him all curled up in his blankets with his teddy bear and smirked. She then proceeded to kick him right out of bed. Peter shrieked as he fell on the floor then looked around to see who had pushed him. His shriek had woken the rest of the dorm so now all the boys were looking at Tabbi like she was mad.

"Your girlfriend is a fucking bitch." She said to Peter who cowered away at her harsh voice.

"Tabbi!" James jumped out of bed and was at her side before she said anything else. "What's this about?" He asked and she glared at Peter.

"Thought it would impress her if you told her a load of lies about me did you Pete?" She spat at him and he shook his head pathetically.

"What the hell Thorne?" Sirius had joined in now too.

"Don't you fucking judge me without knowing what happened!" She spun round to face him.

"Alright, fine! Tell us what happened then!" Tabbi huffed then turned back to Peter. Sirius wouldn't have replied like that a couple of weeks ago that was for sure. They were actually trying to be better, for their friends sake. Well that's what Sirius said, Tabbi wasn't sure that was her reason.

"I was quite happily in the library when-"

"Whoa wait, you were in the library?" James asked and Tabbi rolled her eyes.

"Yes, it's been known to happen. Anyways, so then I realise someone is watching me and I get my wand out. His girlfriend then steps out of the shadows and makes up some bullshit excuse as to why she was spying on me. Then she introduces herself, says some stuff like "Peter tells me all about you and how the Marauders hate you." So I asked her why she had a problem with me and she said I was a cold bitch who thought I was higher than everyone else. Oh she's also the one who told everyone about my title. So then she started threatening me and shit, so I nicely told her that if she kept threatening me, I wouldn't be the one running home to their daddy." Tabbi finished her story and everyone was silent.

Then, one by one, each boy turned to Peter who was still on the ground. "Is that true Peter?" Peter shook his head but still didn't say anything.

"So you didn't tell her any of that stuff?" Peter shook his head again and Tabbi's eyes narrowed.

"Oh really? Well that's fine then. I'll just let the crazy bitch run around spreading a load of lies about me that she says is coming straight from you!"

"Tabbi, calm down." Remus warned, putting his hand on her arm gently. She shook him off.

"Oh I'm perfectly calm. So calm in fact I think I'm going to go to bed." Tabbi then strode over to the door and left the room without a backward glance.

"She isn't really going to bed is she?" Frank asked and they all shook their heads.

"No. Knowing Tabbi she'll probably be plotting something horrific against Heather." James sighed and walked back to his bed. They all followed his lead, completely forgetting about Peter who was still cowering next to his bed.

"Someone should go calm her down before she does something reckless." Remus suggested and looked over at James to see if he would go. James however had already fallen asleep again. "Fine, I'll go." Remus made to get up but Sirius beat him to it.

"No, I'll go." Remus frowned at him.

"How are you going to calm her down? She'll just snap your head off."

"Yeh, better get her anger out on me than some random person who's not used to it. Plus I won't go rat her out." Remus sighed but nodded. Sirius then made his way out of the dorm and down the stairs. The truth was he didn't want Tabbi and Remus spending alone time cuddling up in the dark common room. Sirius was confused, but didn't think much about it. He saw Tabbi sitting on the sofa near the re-lit fire, the flames gave an orange tint to her pale skin and the light caught on her glossy hair. He had never really thought about it before, but she was kind of beautiful. In a totally ex-enemy kinda way of coarse.

"I don't want to hear it James." She said without turning around and Sirius chuckled.

"He fell asleep." She frowned at Sirius' voice and turned to face him as he walked towards her.

"What about Remus?" He shrugged.

"They sent me. Well, actually I offered myself up as more of a punching bag if you know what I mean." She frowned and he chuckled again. "You know, get your anger out on me so you don't do something rash to someone else." Her lips twitched and Sirius knew she wasn't about to bite his head off.

"How very chivalrous of you." She turned back to the fire and he knew it was safe enough to sit down.

"So what did you plan on doing?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I was just about to start my diabolical plan before you interrupted me."

"Ah, sorry about that. Don't let me stop you now though." Sirius sat back in his seat and watched her with a small smile playing at his lips.

"You know, you aren't very good at this 'stop Tabbi doing something rash' thing." She pointed out and he chuckled.

"I should probably work on that shouldn't I?"

"Yes, it's actually very irritating that you are letting me do this. I much prefer going against people's wishes."

"Hm, I would never have guessed." Again Tabbi's lips twitched.

They sat in silence for a while, Tabbi thinking deeply and Sirius watching her. After a while Tabbi turned to Sirius and shook her head slightly. "You're ok when you're not being an obnoxious prat." She stated and he grinned.

"Why thank you. And your not as much of a crazy bitch as I thought you were. Well, most of the time." Tabbi smirked.

"I try my best." Sirius grinned again.

"So I'm guessing you still want revenge?" He asked and Tabbi smirked again.

"Well, it is me we're talking about here. And my revenges are always epic."

"That they are. Well considering I have no hope or desire to stop you, want any help?" Tabbi considered Sirius' offer for a minute then nodded slowly.

"I suppose I could use you." For some reason this made Sirius beam and pull an unused piece of parchment towards him which was just on the table in front of them. Tabbi sat back and watched as he grabbed a quill and started to jot down ideas just like he did when planning a prank with James. Sirius looked up and caught her smiling slightly and winked at her. Tabbi's face went instantly blank. "I don't think so Black." He chuckled and pushed the parchment towards her.

"That's what I've got so far." Tabbi took the list and read through some of his ideas. She smirked at them and even laughed at one or two.

"These are pretty good." Sirius rolled his eyes at her surprised tone.

"Well I am a Marauder. So which do you like best?" Tabbi looked down at the list again and contemplated her options.

"I like the bad hair day one. And also the love potion, though that would kinda suck for Peter. Maybe we could do another potion." She whispered the last part, almost like she was talking to herself. As she said this, she grabbed the quill out of Sirius' hand and started to write her ideas down furiously.

The plan was set. Tabbi and Sirius had come to an agreement on what they were going to do to Heather Longman. After they had finalised the details, they grabbed what they needed and crept out of the Gryffindor common room towards where they knew the Ravenclaw tower was. Once they got to the door, the knocker asked the question. "Almost everyone sees me without noticing me, for what is beyond is what he or she seeks. What am I?"

"Bloody Ravenclaws." Tabbi grumbled as she tried to think of an answer. Sirius hummed then suddenly said,

"Erm, a window..?" The door swung open and the two grinned at each other before stepping through.

Everything was silent. No one was about and there wasn't a sound coming from the rooms upstairs. Tabbi and Sirius didn't spend any time looking around, they just made their way up the girls stairs and to Heather's dorm room. Tabbi pushed the door open silently and crept into the room, followed closely by Sirius. She had always been good at being silent, considering she had practiced a lot at home, but she was surprised Sirius was also noiselessly following her into the bathroom. Once they were in there, they let their plan unfold. Tabbi did the shampoo and conditioner, swapping the content with some great Zonko's Finest Static-Hair Mouse and Instant Hair Shaping Gel. Meanwhile, Sirius was changing her mouth wash to one of the best potions the Marauders had invented. It was like a truth potion, but it only made you tell embarrassing secrets and it lasted two whole days.

Tabbi turned round once she was done and saw Sirius had already finished his tasks. They then crept back out the bathroom and over to Heather's bed. The girl was sprawled out on top of her sheets and was snoring unattractively with her mouth agape. Sirius snorted in amusement and had to bite down on his knuckles to stop himself from laughing. Tabbi poked his arm harshly then held her wand up to the girl and whispered some spells she had learnt in 2nd year when doing her first epic revenge. She watched as Heather's already small chest shrunk, then as her face was instantly covered in acne. The best bit though was what she did last. She had cast the last spell as an experiment, not really sure it would do anything. It was supposed to remove any beauty spells already in place and make it impossible to put the spells back on for 48 hours. The shock when Heather suddenly became 2 sizes larger and her nose became crooked and large was evident on Tabbi and Sirius' faces. Sirius grinned as he saw the girl's new, more natural, look. Heather grunted and Tabbi grabbed Sirius' arm and yanked him out the room and down the stairs.

The pair only burst out laughing when they were safely back in the Gryffindor common room. They both collapsed on the sofa and couldn't stop the hysterics from what they had just witnessed. Tabbi didn't even notice she basically lying on top of Sirius as tears from her laughter slid down her face. That had been one of the best revenges she had ever done, and they hadn't even seen the look on Heather's face when she found out yet. Though it was now 4 am and Tabbi was exhausted. So tired in fact, she couldn't even bring herself to get up off the sofa and promptly closed her heavy eyelids. "_5__minutes__to__rest__my__eyes__"_ she thought and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Whooooo so they do a diabolical plan against Heather! YAY! So there was a lot of bitchyness in this chapter, coming from both Heather and Tabbi. May I just remind you that Tabbi isn't perfect, far from it in fact, so yes she is a bitch and she has some serious problems with people in general, mainly people who go against what she wants. A character can't be the perfect angel or else they're a bit boring. <strong>

**With that sorted out, what did you all think of the twist with HL being Peter's girlfriend? Sneaky me huh? ;) **

**I also want to ask you guys something. If any of you know a really really good Dramione story can they send me the link or tell me the name because I'm really craving to read some! There's a cookie on offer for anyone who does!**

**I'll be back soon with a nice update for you :)**

**-ellie xox**

**ps: REVIEW! and let me know about dresses, this is one of the last chances you will get to have your say in them!**


	18. Comfort Me

**I'm so sorry for the wait! I've been unbelievably busy with my trails and such for gcses :P And I got my report back which my parents flipped out about and now I have to revise like hell for the couple of exams I have in January :(  
>But, I'm here now! Enjoy :}<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

_There's so much sad, gonna flood the ocean  
><em>_We're all in tears for the world is broken  
><em>_Together we cry - _We Cry, The Script

The first thing Tabbi knew the next morning was that someone's hair was tickling her nose and she was about to sneeze. She brushed it out the way and realised she wasn't in her own bed, but still in the common room on the sofa. The next thing she realised was Sirius fast asleep next to her, his face peaceful and slightly handsome. She rubbed her eyes again and hoped to Merlin that it was just her drowsiness that had caused her to think that. After all, it was Sirius Black she was thinking about! She was lying next to Sirius Black. In the middle of the common room where everyone could see them. Shit. And as if the situation couldn't get any worse, James had decided to come strolling down the stairs. Tabbi would have got up if it wasn't for Sirius' arm wrapped tightly around her.

"Well well well!" James exclaimed as he reached the pair. Tabbi looked up at him and he grinned. "What do we have here?" The glint in his eyes made Tabbi nervous. James studied the two then smirked. "Hey Moony! You might wanna get down here and see this!" James shouted over his shoulder and Tabbi caught sight of Remus and Peter entering the room. She groaned and closed her eyes and hoped with all her heart that when she opened them this wouldn't be happening.

"Did I miss something?" Remus asked once he stood next to James. Tabbi's plan didn't work. She groaned again and looked up at them.

"Why is Tabbi sleeping with Sirius?" Peter asked, still confused about what was happening.

"Excellent question Pete! Tabbi, care to explain?" Tabbi rolled her eyes at James and tried to stand up again, but Sirius' grip got tighter.

"No, not particularly."

"Why ever not? I'm sure we would love to hear all the dirty details." Tabbi glanced at Remus and saw his face was completely blank, and she didn't want to know what thoughts were in his head at that moment.

"Piss off James. Now can you help get him off me?" James shook his head with a smirk.

"Nope." She growled in frustration then shifted so she could start poking Sirius in the arm.

"Wake up you git." She hissed and he opened his eyes sleepily.

"Well hello there. What a lovely surprise." Sirius said and Tabbi rolled her eyes.

"Yeh whatever. Now would you mind letting go of me?"

"Oh right, yeh sorry."

He let go of her waist and Tabbi was finally able to get up and stretch. Her back clicked and she cracked her wrists and ankles.

"That's disgusting." James said plainly then turned to his best friend. "So Padfoot, considering dear old Tabitha here won't spill anything, what happened last night?" Sirius sat up and grinned.

"Ah Prongs, if she won't tell, then you will never know." James sighed dramatically and threw himself into the nearest seat. "But let me just say, I was _very_ tired out after last night." Sirius said suggestively and winked at Tabbi. She whacked his shoulder but couldn't do anything about the smirk on James' face.

Suddenly Remus stood up and marched out of the room without a word to them.

"What's up with him?" James wondered and Tabbi groaned. Great, just great. Exactly what she needed. James and Sirius turned to her and looked confused. "Alright, something is up. What is happening between you?" Tabbi rolled her eyes at James.

"There is nothing happening between me and the twit here."

"No, not the twit, Remus." Tabbi paled slightly and Sirius exclaimed indignantly at James.

"Oh. Him." She fidgeted uncomfortably and didn't look either boy in the eye. "Yeh, about that. I sorta assumed he told you."

"Told us what exactly?" Sirius' voice was unexpectedly sharp.

"Well, erm, that day I was hurt on the pitch and James and Remus found me. Erm, I was sorta upset."

"Why were you upset? How does that have anything to do with Remus?"

"Erm, well before that Remus came to tell me that it was him that had attacked me on the full moon." Tabbi decided to not mention Regulus at all since Sirius still got angry about it. "And I wanted to help him but he said that I couldn't. He said he couldn't put me at risk because he loved me." She whispered and they gasped.

"He _loves_ you?" She nodded at Sirius and he shook his head slowly.

"Naa, he would have told us. He can't be in love with you. You're not in love with him are you?" Tabbi narrowed her eyes at Sirius.

"And why can't he be in love with me huh? Am I not pretty enough? Too messed up? Not good enough?" Tabbi couldn't show that she had been hurt by Sirius' words, that she cared that he thought she wasn't good enough to be loved. She expected him to shout back some insults and start another fight, but instead he looked at her all sincere.

"No, that's not what I meant. You are definitely good enough, and you're not messed up. And trust me, you're not ugly." Tabbi blushed slightly at his words. She liked the almost friendship thing they had now and was glad they had silently agreed to try last night.

"I am definitely missing something." James said and the pair grinned. "When did you two become friends?"

"Well, stuff changes when you set out the most epic revenge together at the dead of night." Tabbi shrugged and James laughed.

"Who would have known. I'm guessing Heather is screwed right?" Tabbi smirked and nodded.

"Oh yeh, she's screwed alright."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-HP-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"You know, for two people who supposedly hate each other, you and Black do end up sleeping together an awful lot." Lily pointed out unhelpfully when Tabbi told her at breakfast about earlier that morning.

"Thanks Lily. Great support." Lily laughed and sipped at her orange juice.

"No problem, just pointing out the facts. Anyways, me and Alice are going dress shopping tomorrow for the ball, and you're coming too." Tabbi groaned.

"But I don't want to! Can't I just use one of the dresses I already have?" She whined and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Sure, and how do you plan on getting it here?" Unable to answer her question, Tabbi glared at Lily then shoved some egg muffin in her mouth. "Good. So we'll go to the dress shops first, then the shoe shops, then the three broomsticks then I have to erm, meet someone." Tabbi raised her eyebrows causing Lily to blush more.

"Let me guess, someone has a date afterwards! Who is it?" Lily blushed again and glanced at the Ravenclaw table, towards a group of some of the 7th years sitting there.

"Richard Greene."

"The Ravenclaw keeper?" Lily nodded and Tabbi grinned.

"Nice, when did he ask you?"

"Just yesterday. I was walking to Muggle Studies with Alice and he just asked to talk to me about prefect duties and then asked me!" Lily grinned and picked up her school bag the same time as Tabbi.

"He's hot." Tabbi glanced at him again and saw he was watching Lily leave the hall. She smirked and then looked back round and saw Regulus leaning against the wall ahead of them, looking all relaxed and model-like as per normal.

"I sure hope that's me you're talking about." He said with a wink.

When they reached him Lily coughed slightly. "Erm, I'll see you in a minute Tabbi." Tabbi nodded at her then turned to Regulus. She smiled and he smiled back. He then took her hand and lead her to an empty corridor. The only problem with dating a Slytherin like Regulus was trying to keep it a secret. If his friends found out they would flip. Plus it would be the gossip of the school. Of coarse there were rumours, but no one knew for sure. Regulus leant down and kissed her jaw tenderly. She tilted her head and he moved down her neck slowly.

"mmm" she moaned quietly. "What do you want?" She asked and smirked.

"Who said I want anything?" He mumbled into her neck, his hands sliding beneath her shirt and resting on her hips.

"You do this when you want something." He chuckled slightly and wrapped his arms around her waist then lifted her up and leant her against the wall. Tabbi wrapped her legs around him instinctively and pulled his face up so she could kiss him properly.

When they finally pulled apart, Tabbi was breathless. Regulus ran one of his hands through her hair and smiled, his dimple showing. "What I wanted to ask you," he whispered in her ear and she shivered. "Was if you wanted to go to the ball with me?"

"With you? But everyone will see us." He nodded.

"I know. I want them to. I also want to show them all that you're taken." He kissed below her ear and she smiled.

"I like the sound of that." He grinned then kissed her again.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-HP-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Finally they broke apart and made their way to class. On her way, Tabbi saw Sirius coming from the opposite direction. His hair was all messed up and his shirt ruffled. Obviously he had just been with some girl. Tabbi knew she probably looked as bad but didn't care. They met at the door and half smiled at each other then made their way inside. Prank planning could really help a semi-friendship form. Everyone in the class turned round and starred at the two. Tabbi looked at Sirius from the corner of her eye and saw he was just as confused as she was. It wasn't anything new for them to be walking into a class late. Maybe everyone knew it was them who pranked Heather, although Tabbi was slightly annoyed others had seen Heather before her considering she hadn't come down to breakfast that morning.

"Hey Lily, why's everyone staring at me and Sirius?" Tabbi whispered once she had taken her seat beside her friend. Lily frowned at her.

"Erm, you two walked in late with your hair a mess and your clothes all bunched up. It looked like you two had just been going at it!" Tabbi glanced over at James and saw he was basically telling Sirius the same thing.

"Nope, no way Lily. Never going to happen. I was with you know." Lily frowned at her friend again then nodded.

"What happened to you last night? You never came back after going to the library." Tabbi sighed and explained the whole story to Lily while the Professor was writing stuff up on the board.

"Oh, I heard Peter mention something about Heather not meeting him for breakfast this morning. I'm guessing you had something to do with that?" Tabbi feigned innocence.

"Me? No! Never!" Lily rolled her eyes and started packing up her books once they were told class was over.

"You really need to work on your innocent act Tabbi." She said and started to walk out the room. Tabbi grabbed her stuff and hurried after her, grinning widely.

"I think I'm pretty damn good at it thank you very much."

"Pretty damn good at what?" James asked as he walked up behind the girls and fell in step with them. Sirius followed but Remus took one look at Tabbi and strode off up the corridor. Tabbi sighed in his direction then turned to James.

"Didn't your mummy ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop. That could have been a very private conversation." James laughed.

"Private conversation? What would you be talking about? A secret crush?" Tabbi and Lily rolled their eyes and continued to walk as if the boys weren't there.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-HP-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Dinner that evening was the first time Tabbi and Sirius got to see their brilliant prank on Heather. She had finally turned up, too hungry to miss another meal and angry that she had to hide in the first place. Tabbi nudged Sirius and they both watched as Heather strode into the hall with bright purple hair which kept changing it's style every few seconds. And they weren't fashionable styles, no, they were full on art master pieces on top of her head. Tabbi grinned as she saw Heather hadn't been able to put all her beauty charms back on and Sirius snickered when her hair changed from a bird cage to a mohawk.

They sobered up when she came storming over to the Gryffindor table and stopped right in front of Tabbi. The Marauders and Lily looked up but Tabbi continued to read the paper as if she hadn't noticed Heather. "Thorne!" Slowly, like she had all the time in the world, Tabbi looked over the top of Evening Prophet and raised an eyebrow at Heather.

"Yes?" She asked in her perfected bitch voice. The whole hall had gone silent and were watching intently. Everyone knew a bitch fight involving Tabitha Thorne was bound to be good.

"What the fuck is this?" Heather growled and Tabbi glanced at her head with a slight smirk.

"A purple mohawk I believe." Heather growled again in frustration and anger.

"Why the hell did you do this to me?"

"And why did you assume it was me?"

"Because you're the biggest bitch I know." Tabbi didn't fire up at her words like Heather expected, instead she sat back and put the newspaper down carefully.

"I am? Wow, thank you. That's a great honour."

"Your pranks are lame. Messing with my hair and body isn't very original you know." Tabbi smirked again.

"Hm? So why are you all worked up about it then?"

"I'm not!"

"Really? Anyways, I don't have time for you. Go back to your studying or something." Tabbi picked up her paper and went back to reading. Heather started to shake with embarrassment and anger.

"You fucking bitch Thorne! You're no better than everyone else here! In fact, you are worse because you think acting all cool and pulling pranks will get you popular and friends when everyone actually hates you but they all pretend to like you!" Tabbi laughed and looked at Heather again.

"I'm so glad you let us know your opinion on something you don't know anything about."

"You're so sad! This prank was lame and pointless."

"Oh trust me, the best is yet to come." Tabbi said happily and watched as fear flashed across Heather's face.

Suddenly Heather hiccuped and a bubble came out her mouth then popped loudly. "I have never kissed anyone before." Heather blurted out then threw her hand up to cover her mouth. Tabbi grinned and Sirius burst out laughing. "Thorne!" She threatened but Tabbi didn't even care because the next secret was on it's way. "I used to make up gossip and then tell the people in my dorm to make me sound cool." Tabbi looked at Sirius and they both grinned gleefully. This was turning out better than they had planned. The whole hall was now starting to laugh. "Make it stop!" Heather shouted and Tabbi shook her head.

"I thought you weren't worked up about it." Another bubble. Pop.

"I have had a massive crush on Sirius for three years now and I don't even like Peter that much, I'm just using him to get closer to the Marauders." At this Tabbi and all the Marauders stopped laughing and started to glare at Heather. She then turned on her heal and bolted out the hall as fast as her legs could take her.

The rest of the Great Hall hadn't heard the last one as everyone was laughing too loud from the previous secret. Tabbi glanced at the boys and they all turned to her and Sirius with accusing eyes. Peter sat hunched in his seat, his face red with embarrassment and his eyes looking more watery than usual. Suddenly Peter got up and started to waddle away quickly without saying a word to them. Remus stood too, and turned to Tabbi with cold eyes. "That was cruel, even by your standards. Just because you were angry at her, you didn't have to hurt one of your supposed 'friends'." Tabbi threw on her mask and looked up at Remus blankly.

"Sorry." She said after a while of awkward silence.

"Don't fucking do that." Even with her brain closed down from emotions, Tabbi flinched at Remus' tone and words. "Don't close yourself off like that like you don't care what people say!"

"I don't know what your saying." She said emotionlessly.

"Ugh! Forget it!" Remus growled angrily then stormed away in the direction Peter had gone.

Tabbi watched him leave then looked down so she couldn't catch the eyes of any of her friends. She felt as empty as the plate she was starring at blankly. Remus had never said anything like that to her before. Maybe she thought that because he loved her, he would never hurt her. She had taken it all for granted, and she hadn't even realised. Remus was putting himself through pain each day he had to look at her and she hadn't cared. This was why she hated love. She wanted nothing to do with love.

Before Tabbi could leave by herself, someone grabbed her hand and tugged her out the hall and towards the staircase. She couldn't be bothered to see who it was, instead she let them lead her all the way up to the astronomy tower. When they finally got there, she noticed it was actually Sirius. He lead them over to a corner on the balcony and sat down against the railings. Tabbi sat down next to him and leant her head back the cold metal. Her mask was falling slightly and the reality of Remus' harsh words were starting to hit her. She was ashamed, but tears started to well up in her eyes. Tabbi furiously wiped them away but they didn't go, instead more replaced them then started to slide down her cheeks. Sirius noticed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm.

"Hey, it's ok. Everything will be ok."

Finally, like a dam collapsing, her emotions came free and Tabbi cried like she had never cried before around someone else. Everything that Heather and Remus had said just sounded so true now she thought about them. She had brought it all on herself and there was nothing she could do about it. Sirius stuck with her through the whole thing, whispering quietly every now and then. Tabbi was just grateful she had a someone there next to her who didn't ask questions, instead knew what to do to be a comfort.

That's what Sirius was being at that moment, he was being her rock. A stable thing she could cling on to before every wall and barrier fell.

* * *

><p><strong>N'awww Sirius being sweet! So here's some SiriusTabbi comforting which I know some of you wanted. I'm glad they're friends now, it's much more fun writing it!**

**And now, THE RESULTS FOR THE DRESSES! I've added up all your reviews and DM's and you guys decided that you'd prefer Tabbi to wear...**

**...**

**..  
>. <strong>

**THE BLACK ONE! Yup, that's it. Ok, so my description in the next chapter wont be very good as I'm not really a very fashionable person so i don't really know how to describe clothes... If anyone wanted to be super super kind they could maybe write a description from the photo for me..? :D I'll give them a treat if they do!**

**Now, my last note before leaving you poor things alone, is a question. Would you like me to give you two options of how Tabbi and Regulus will break up? Or do you not really care and just want me to shut up and get on with it?**

**Let me know in a review! (anyone who reviews gets a sneak preview of the next chapter!) Will update after 90 reviews :}**

**-ellie xox**


	19. Don't Push It Thorne

**You don't even understand how much love I have for you guys! The reviews are awesome, and I'm especially grateful to all you who have been reviewing since the beginning! Although I do love you if you have even reviewed once, or added this story to story alert or favourite it :) MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL! Anyway, I though you all deserved a quick update due to my huge lack of updates and how quickly you guys got this to 90 reviews! **

* * *

><p><em>Now I'm so sick of being lonely<br>__This is killing me so slowly  
><em>_Don't pretend that you don't know me  
><em>_Cause thats the worst thing you could do! - _Lonely, McFly

Chapter 19

"C'mon Tabbi! Stop sulking and get your ass out of that bed!" Lily called early the next morning. Tabbi grunted and pulled the covers further up her face in defiance. No way was she getting up and facing the world today, not even if Lily threw a whole bucket of water on her and tried to drag her out of bed.

10 minutes later, Tabbi made her way to the bathroom dripping wet and cursing Lily in all the languages she knew. Tabbi showered quickly and made her way back into the dorm where Lily had already laid out clothes for her to wear and was now doing her hair at the makeup table. "Explain to me again why I have to come with you guys?" Tabbi asked as she shoved on the skinny jeans and oversized jumper.

"Because! This is dress shopping and you need to get the perfect dress for the Ball!"

"But Lily! I don't care about the Ball, I'd rather sleep thanks." Lily rolled her eyes and Tabbi cast a simple hair drying charm, it naturally falling into place without any more work.

"Doesn't matter! You **will** go to this Ball, and you **will** look fabulous." Lily said in her infamous determined voice then grabbed Tabbi by the arm and pulled her out the room.

-/-HP-/-

"Someone looks a bit grumpy this morning" was the first thing Sirius said to Tabbi once Lily had dragged her all the way down to the Great Hall. Tabbi just glared at him then grabbed a bread roll and tore it open moodily. She was glad he wasn't mentioning last night as she really didn't want to talk about it, but not glad enough to be nice to him. "What's got into her?" Sirius asked Lily who shrugged and poured herself some cereal.

"Dunno. She's been like that all morning. You haven't done anything to her have you?" Lily asked him sceptically and Sirius shook his head.

"No, I haven't. We've come to a mutual agreement to try friendship." Lily's eyebrows raised.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Would you two stop talking like I'm not here?" Sirius grinned across the table at Tabbi and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Sorry! We just thought you were kinda out of it ya know. What's got you in this mood anyways?" She shrugged and went back to destroying her bread roll in silence. Lily glanced at her friend and sighed. She obviously wasn't going to say anything any time soon. When she looked away again she caught James staring at her and her eyes narrowed.

"Stop starring at me Potter, it's creepy." James' cheeks tinted red and he looked down at his breakfast again. _Odd,_ Lily thought, _he usually makes some sort of embarrassing comment to make himself look better. _

"Where's Remus?" Tabbi suddenly asked in the awkward silence. Both James and Sirius glanced at each other quickly then turned back to her. She watched them expectantly but neither said anything. "Well?" They looked down awkwardly then James sighed.

"He, erm, doesn't really want to talk to anyone at the moment Tab." Her eyes narrowed at him and James shrunk back slightly. He knew what her temper could be like.

"Don't talk to me like a little kid James. I know he doesn't want to talk to me, not anyone else. I asked where he was, not why he's not here."

"Tabbi, you can't just go storming into the dorm and demand he talks to you!" James shut his mouth quickly when he realised what he had just said. Tabbi stood up and left without another word, striding out the hall. "Shit, damn." James groaned under his breath. "Someone should go after her." Lily was about to offer but Sirius got up before her.

"I'm already done so I'll go. See you guys later." He then strode out the same way Tabbi had just gone.

"Tabbi! Tabbi wait!" Tabbi ignored Sirius' calls as she stormed through the portrait hole and up the boy's stairs. Just as she was about to walk straight into their dorm, she decided it was probably better to knock.

"Who is it?" came the reply.

"Me." Silence. "Remus, just talk to me."

"Isn't that what I'm doing now?" He said coldly and she glared as though he would be able to see it through the wood.

"You know what I mean!"

"Can you just go? I'm trying to do homework." Tabbi huffed then swung the door open and strode into the room.

"Stop being so immature and talk to me!" Remus sat up on his bed and looked at her icily.

"I'm not being immature Tabitha. I just need space which you seem unable to give." She didn't have a retort for him. "Shouldn't you be shopping or something?" He asked. He might as well have told her to leave, she got the message.

"You know what, talk to me when you've grown up." Tabbi said then turned on her heel and stomped out. She shoved past Sirius who had been standing by the door way and marched down the stairs angrily.

-/-HP-/-

"I can't find anything Lily. Let's just go, you guys have got all your stuff." Lily rolled her eyes at Tabbi as they made their way out of the third dress shop that morning.

"You'll find one Tabbi. There's loads more shops around we can go to." Alice said happily as they wandered down one of the backstreets in Hogsmead. The weather was freezing but people were all still milling around waiting for friends or discussing the latest gossip. One of the problems with being out today for Tabbi was it was a great chance for every boy that she had been avoiding to ask her out to the Ball. Of coarse she had declined each offer, but it was getting tiring now. As another boy ahead of the girls looked suspiciously like he was about to confront them, Tabbi yanked the other two out of the backstreet and right into two boys who had just been checking out some of the stuff they had bought.

"So sorry!" Lily said as one of the boys helped her up off the ground. She looked up and saw James grinned down at her. She snatched her hand out of his and glared at him. "I take that back. I'm not sorry."

"C'mon Lily! I didn't do anything wrong! I only helped you off the floor." Lily's face softened slightly and James smirked. "So wanna come to the Ball with me?" Lily growled in frustration.

"You're unbelievable Potter!" Meanwhile Tabbi and Alice were being helped up by Sirius.

"Thanks Black." Tabbi brushed her hands off on her jeans and Alice put down her shopping bags. Suddenly Frank turned up and Alice grinned at him.

"Hey Frank!" Frank huffed and tried to catch his breath before answering.

"Alice! I need to..ask you..something!" She frowned, confused, and waited for Frank to continue. "Will you..will you go to the Ball with me?" He blurted out and Alice beamed.

"I would love to." She hugged him and Frank sighed happily.

Tabbi rolled her eyes at the couple and turned back to Sirius. "So what were you lot running from?" Sirius asked and Tabbi rolled her eyes again.

"A guy. Well, guys in general really. They're stalking me." Sirius snorted and she laughed.

"How many offers have you got so far then?"

"I lost count."

"Well hello Miss Popular." She smirked. "Although, I don't know why. I mean, who would want you?" Sirius asked playfully and Tabbi hit him.

"Piss off." She replied and Sirius grinned.

After a small silence Sirius took a deep breath and decided on what he was going to say. He didn't know why he wanted to ask, he just did. "So, erm, I haven't accepted any offers either." That jerking in Tabbi's stomach started again as she waited with baited breath for Sirius' next sentence. It sounded like he.. naa, they were barely friends, he wouldn't ask her out. But before Sirius could carry on, Tabbi caught sight of Regulus making his way over to the group with two of his friends. She didn't recognise them, but assumed they were Slytherins in his year. Sirius' eyes narrowed once Regulus got over to them.

"What do you want?" Sirius growled at his brother, who rolled his eyes.

"I'm not here to talk to you, brother." Regulus then walked over to Tabbi and smiled down at her.

"Reg what are you doing?" She hissed and he just smiled.

"I couldn't wait for the Ball." He stated then leaned down and kissed her passionately. At first Tabbi was unsure how to react considering she could feel all her friend's eyes burning into her back, but then she lost herself in the kiss and forgot all about them.

They broke apart when someone nearby cleared their throat loudly. Tabbi raised an eyebrow at Regulus who smirked. "And what was that for?"

"I told you, I couldn't wait for the Ball. I wanted everyone to find out now." He shrugged and she glanced over her shoulder to see at least 15 people watching them with mouths agape.

"Well, you definitely got people to notice." She said cooly and Regulus sighed.

"Did I make you angry? I'm sorry." She rolled her eyes at his pouty face and caught the eyes of all her friends watching, some awkward and others down right angry. You can guess who the angry ones where. James and Sirius both wore scowls on their faces and were ready to yank her away from Regulus at the nearest chance.

"I'll talk to you later Reg." He sighed and nodded, then leant down to kiss her again but was met with her finger. "No." She said and he grinned then quickly leant over, kissed her cheek, and started to walk away. "Hate you!" She shouted after him and he looked back over his shoulder.

"Love me!" Tabbi rolled her eyes then turned back to her friends. She met stony expressions from James and Sirius, a slightly worried one from Lily and completely shocked from Frank and Alice.

"How adorable." Sirius said sarcastically.

"Oh c'mon, I thought you got over this." Tabbi said exasperated.

"I'm sorry but it's a lot to get used to. I mean, he is my nasty, pureblood mania brother." She shook her head at Sirius.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys. He's not!"

"I've grown up with him Tabbi, I think I'd know." She sighed and decided not to continue the argument.

"I'll see you guys later, c'mon Lily. You coming Alice?" Tabbi glanced at Alice who shook her head and smiled unsurely.

"Erm no, sorry guys. I'm going to spend the rest of the time with Frank." Both Lily and Tabbi nodded then turned and started off down the street to the next dress shop.

Before they could get very far though, Tabbi heard Sirius call after them. She stopped and turned round to see him jogging over to them. "Err, yeh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry." Sirius said to Tabbi who could only watch him in a stunned silence. Sirius Black had just apologised for something.

"Whoa. Did you really just apologise?" Tabbi said sarcastically and Sirius smirked.

"Yeh, don't get used to it. I'm in a good mood." Tabbi smiled.

"S'ok, I'm not that angry. Just next time, rather than apologising can you admit I was right?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Don't push it Thorne." Tabbi smirked then linked arms with Lily and started to walk away again. She looked over her shoulder back at him and said, "Wouldn't dream of it Black." The last thing she saw was his face break into a grin before Lily dragged her through a doorway.

-/-HP-/-

Tabbi was sick and tired of dresses. If she had to put another one of those silky, jewelled covered, pieces of hell she would rip it up. How the hell had she managed to ever buy any form of clothes before this? And why was choosing this dress so much more important than any other dress she'd had to buy? Tabbi groaned as Lily held up another abdominal item. It was pretty, sure, but by now everything she was presented just looked the same. "Lily, please! I can't do this anymore! I think I might die!" Lily rolled her eyes at her friend's melodrama.

"It's not that bad. Look, we will pick three from here and you have to buy one of them ok?" Tabbi sighed but agreed to Lily's proposal. With that in mind, both girls scoured the shop until they came back with a dress each. Lily then gave hers to Tabbi and went to look for the third, not before directing Tabbi to the changing room one last time. Tabbi begrudgingly began to undress and shove on the stupid clothing item. It was a deep blue, with a sweetheart neckline and quite a tight fit. She didn't like the frilly bits on it though so that one came off pretty quickly. Tabbi didn't even bother with the next one. It was yellow and she'd only picked it to get Lily off her back. Suddenly a knock sounded on her door and Tabbi poked her head out.

"How were they?" Lily asked and Tabbi pulled a face which made Lily laugh. "Well, I asked the shop assistant and she managed to get this from the back. It shouldn't really be on sale yet, but she saw we were having trouble and said she'd make an exception." Tabbi nodded and took the dress from Lily.

It was a black, one shoulder gown featuring a jewelled strap and key hole neckline. The dress also featured a gathered waistline, front slit that went to about mid thigh and an open back. The skirt was a floor length a line and actually looked decent on her. The cut was good for her figure and the satin fabric was comfortable to wear. "Er, Lily. Wanna see this one?" She heard Lily shout a yes so she slid the curtain and stepped out. Lily beamed as soon as she saw her.

"Oh Tabbi, that's the one! It's a bit daring, but I guess that suits you." Tabbi smirked and had to agree with Lily there. The teachers probably weren't going to be too happy with it but she couldn't really care less. She knew this was the one she wanted, and no one was going to persuade her otherwise. After twirling around for Lily, Tabbi decided she'd had enough.

"Right, I'm going to take this thing off and we need to leave before I destroy something." Lily sighed but nodded, and Tabbi all but ran back into the changing room.

-/-HP-/-

Once out, Tabbi breathed in the crisp fresh air and smiled. "I'm free!" She exclaimed and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Oh stop being so dramatic." Despite her words, Lily grinned and linked arms with Tabbi, who surprisingly let her. That was until she grew bored of the slow pace and decided to skip happily down the lane. Lily watched, incredulous, as Tabbi skipped happily past the people watching her, looking like she didn't have a care in the world. It was odd to see her like that, Lily thought, but she decided she wouldn't say anything as it was quite enjoyable. Tabbi was always so closed off and careful, it was nice to see her relaxed. The only other time Lily had seen that was when Tabbi was messing around with James once in third year and they thought no one was watching.

Tabbi laughed to herself as another person looked at her like she'd gone insane. Who cares? She thought as she just grinned at them and continued on her way. She was free from the horrors of dress shopping, and that was something to celebrate. She glanced behind her and saw Lily was quite far behind. Tabbi waited for her to catch up before jumping around her like an over exited puppy. "Lily! Lily! Lily! Guess what!" Lily smiled.

"What?"

'"I'm free!" Tabbi laughed loudly and took Lily's hand. "C'mon, let's go celebrate! I'll buy you anything you want in the Three Broomsticks!" Tabbi didn't usually get this happy, but for some reason she just felt the need to let it all out. Perhaps it was the horrible day she'd had yesterday that caused all this excitement. She started to tug on Lily's hand and Lily sighed.

"Alright, alright. Let's go then. But we have to be quick because I have to go meet Richard." Tabbi started to run, which pulled Lily along with her. Soon they were both running down the main street and they got to the Three Broomsticks quicker than they had expected. Standing outside was Sirius and James, who were watching the two girls with looks of amused shock on their faces.

"What.." James started but Tabbi cut him off.

"What? You've never seen two people running down the street before?" She asked.

"Er, no, it's just.. Well, I've never seen you running _anywhere_ before." Tabbi frowned for a second, trying to remember the last time she ran somewhere. When she couldn't think of a time, she just grinned.

"Whatever. We're just celebrating, aren't we Lily?" She looked to Lily for some support and she shrugged.

"Sure."

"What are you celebrating?" Sirius asked, mainly Tabbi as Lily still didn't look very convinced of the celebrating idea.

"The fact that I am now free from the hell that is dress shopping." The boys laughed and had to agree, that was a good thing to celebrate.

"Well, how about we join you in this?" Tabbi nodded and they made their way inside.

Lily left after about half an hour, claiming she was going to meet another friend, but Tabbi knew she lied to stop James from sabotaging her date. See, he had a tendency to do that. And to go beat up any guy who showed an interest in Lily. It was probably one of the contributing factors that caused Lily's hate for him. That left Tabbi to spend the rest of the day with the two boys, which she wasn't unhappy about. They laughed for most of it, both boys just trying to make the most of Tabbi exceptionally good mood. They guessed it wouldn't last, but decided to not mention it again incase she became all defensive. Tabbi just wanted, for once, to enjoy time with her friends without any other complications. For those couple of hours, none of her problems existed. She was just a normal girl, with normal friends, spending a normal day in Hogsmeade. And it was great.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, I decided Tabbi needed to be a bit happy for once. We all need a break from all the depressing feelings. Hm, what do you think of Regulus huh? Is he just being sweet or does he have a secret plan..? hmmmm, you'll just have to wait and see! ;) mwahaha<br>Oooo, and Remus! Isn't he being a bit funny! Maybe it's that time of the month again (lol)**

**Now, I know you've all been fabulous so far on the reviewing front, but wouldn't it be wonderful to get this story to 100 reviews? (sorry I didn't give out a sneak preview for this, I just decided to update instead) I will do a sneak peak for people for the next chapter for sure :} **

**-ellie xox**


	20. Wonderland Part 1

Back** again with an interesting chapter. It's time for the ball! I don't know if all of you have been waiting for this, but if you have then TADA! Have fun!**

* * *

><p> <em>Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.<br>__Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
><em>_Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
><em>_Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat. - _Heartbeat, Scouting For Girls

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20<span>

The dreaded day had finally arrived. Well, dreaded in Tabbi's mind. It certainly wasn't for every other girl in the entire school. Everyone had been talking about the dance for the past month, the gossiping about dresses and boys getting worse closer to the time. Tabbi had actually taken to sleeping in the boy's dorm the past week as Rachel and Natalie had been giggling loudly way into the night. Tabbi could have just done a silencing charm, but she preferred hanging with the guys anyway. She loved how it wasn't even awkward when she turned up carrying her duvet and pillow. They had instantly encouraged her into the room and all of them had offered up their beds, even Sirius. Well, Tabbi guessed that was what the squeaks coming from Peter were. Remus seemed to have even miraculously forgiven her. Tabbi was confused by it, but didn't want to bring it up so she didn't question it.

Right now, Tabbi was sitting in History of Magic on Friday afternoon, trying her hardest to not fall asleep. She was fighting a losing battle though, and soon her eyelids drooped and she fell into pleasant sleep. Suddenly she was surrounded by people in a large ball room that reminded her of one of the parties she went to back home. But as Tabbi looked around, she recognised people, all smiling and spinning around, enjoying their dancing and chatting. Tabbi smiled as she saw James and Lily in the middle of the dance floor, swaying happily out of time to the music, unaware of everything around them. A tap on Tabbi's shoulder made her look round. She smiled as she saw Sirius' face and he held out his hand to her. "Care to dance?" He asked smoothly and she nodded then followed him onto the dance floor.

As they spun she noticed the way he watched her, both smouldering yet calculating, if that was even possible. Their eyes locked and the music started to fade. Everyone around them melted into non-existence and all Tabbi could see was his never ending grey eyes. The moment was getting ruined through by someone prodding her back. Just as she was about to spin round and shout at them, they gave an extra hard prod and her eyes shot open.

"God Thorne, how long do you want me to wait?" Sirius rolled his eyes at Tabbi who blushed slightly when she realised what she had just been dreaming about. It was lucky he couldn't read minds, or she's be screwed.

"So sorry to keep you waiting Black." She said as she packed up her bags and followed James and Sirius out the door. It was funny, they were friends, but usually still referred to each other by their surnames. It would probably never change.

"So you looking forward to the chaos I assume the girls room will be when you get there?" James asked and Tabbi grimaced.

"No. I still can't believe Lily is making me go to this bloody thing. And she made me go out and buy a whole new dress even though I have about twenty billion at home." Tabbi ranted and the boys laughed.

"That's something I'm looking forward to. Seeing you all dressed up." Sirius said and Tabbi rolled her eyes at him.

"It's not a massive thing you know. I do put effort in to my appearance sometimes." Sirius grinned.

"I know, but this is different. This time I can ridicule you for the rest of your life if you mess up."

"Gee, thanks. You are great ya know."

"Oh I know. And don't worry, we'll have a camera ready incase you trip down the stairs." Tabbi just glared at the boys playfully and left it at that. It would be quite fun to surprise them at how well practiced she was in wearing all the fancy stuff. And she was trained to not mess up and look bad in front of a camera, so she knew they would never get the picture they wanted.

-/-HP-/-

Tabbi couldn't even make out the people in her room when she got there. Everyone was throwing items of clothing every where while shouting to others if they had seen a hairband or tights. Tabbi made her way over to her bed, jumping over the obstacles agilely. Luckily Rachel and Natasha had had enough sense to leave her area mess free. Tabbi spotted Lily over by her bed, crawling around on the floor in search of something. Alice was no where to be seen, but the running water in the bathroom meant she was probably having a shower. Tabbi surveyed the room from her bed and knew it looked like a box of Zonko's Dynamite had been set off. To be frank the room was unrecognisable.

"Tabbi! There you are! How long have you been? Anyways, go get in the shower, Alice has just finished. Don't dawdle ok?" Lily had obviously found what she had been looking for and was now giving Tabbi that _don't mess with me_ look. Tabbi sighed and climbed off her bed and stomped into the bathroom moodily. She closed and locked the door behind herself and undressed then jumped in the shower. She let the hot water relax all her muscles and she felt a lot calmer once she got out.

As soon as she was out of the room though, Lily grabbed her and yanked her over to the makeup table. She also grabbed Alice who had just finished putting the final touches to her dress. "Ouch Lily! Careful with that!" Tabbi said as Lily poked her with the eyeliner by mistake. It took ages, but finally Alice came over and dealt with Tabbi's hair. Lily just finished off the makeup, and was now finishing up Alice's hair. Tabbi sat impatiently as Alice put in the final hair grip then stepped back and looked at her masterpiece. Tabbi glanced in the mirror and saw her hair was half up, with parts coming down and framing her face nicely. Her make up was minimal, with just some light eyeshadow and blusher. Obviously Lily had done her eyes up more as Tabbi had requested it, but it didn't look trashy. Tabbi turned round and grinned at her friends. "Aw, thanks guys." They smiled.

"No problem. Now your dress is over there, go put it on. I will kill you Tabbi if you mess anything up though!" Lily said and Tabbi strode over to her wardrobe and took the dress out of it's bag. She slid it on, and looked at herself in her mirror. It still looked as good as the day she tried it on in the shop, which made her smile.

The three girls took in each other's final appearances and all smiled at each other. "We look so good!" Alice exclaimed happily and grabbed her camera from her bed. "We have to take a photo now before it all gets ruined." She set the camera up and they all stood for the photo. Lily then glanced at the clock and exclaimed.

"Quick! We're going to be late!" They grabbed the final things then all three of them dashed out the room. They only slowed down once they got a corridor away from the Great Hall. They all stopped and caught their breath, laughing at themselves at how stupid they must have looked. Finally they all stood up and started to walk calmly towards the Hall. Once they got to the stairs, Tabbi then realised her shoe wasn't done up properly.

"You guys go ahead, I need to do my shoe up properly." Lily and Alice then made their way down the stairs to meet their respective dated. After Tabbi had fixed her shoe, she then brushed herself off and braced herself for the Marauder's reactions.

Taking a deep breath, she started down the main stairs. She could see everyone watching her as she did her perfect walk down the stairs, one which she had done many times at home. She ignored all the other stares, the only face Tabbi concentrated on was Sirius'. He was shocked and he didn't even try to hide it. Some girls near him tried to grab his attention, but he didn't look away from Tabbi. She just looked so graceful as she glided down the stairs to them. Sirius had been half joking when he said they would have a camera for when she tripped. The truth was he just wanted to have a picture of this moment, whether she tripped or not. James was the one who took it, and Tabbi scowled at him once she got to them. "I hate you James." She said and he grinned and pulled her into a hug.

"No you don't. You look amazing by the way." She grinned. Sirius sighed inwardly. He had a sudden wish that he could say stuff like that to Tabbi. He frowned at his stupid thoughts and she glanced at him. Tabbi was confused as to why Sirius was frowning at her. Did she do something wrong? Sirius seemed to notice that he had confused her and smiled.

"Surprisingly glamorous Thorne. Who knew you could get all dressed up?" He said and she rolled her eyes. It wasn't exactly the compliment she had wanted, but it was better than nothing. Remus then caught her attention and he smiled warmly at her. His hug wasn't as comforting as James', as Tabbi knew he wished it was more.

"You look so pretty." He whispered and she smiled sadly.

As soon as she was released by Remus, someone else pulled her to them and kissed her. Before Tabbi could hit them, she realised it was Regulus. She chuckled and pulled away. The rest of the group moved away from the two, probably on Lily's orders. "Hello to you too." Tabbi said and Regulus grinned.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." She smirked and took his offered arm. They made their way into the Hall along with everyone else, getting many stares from the people around them.

"Everyone's staring." Tabbi whispered and Regulus smirked.

"They're all jealous of me." At the confused look Tabbi gave him, he continued. "I have you and they don't." She laughed.

"You, Mr Black, can be very charming when you want to be can't you." Regulus slid his arm around her waist and chuckled.

"I try my best." Their banter ended when Tabbi took in their surroundings. The hall was unrecognisable. It was like a winter wonderland, with icicles, a crystal like dance floor and real snow falling onto the dancers. Christmas trees surrounded the walls and there were a few tables were dotted around for people to sit and chat at. A bar serving drinks (non-alcoholic obviously) was at one end, and the stage for the band was at the other. Tabbi saw many people she recognised, but no one was dancing yet. Tabbi scanned the hall and finally managed to spot Lily. She turned to Regulus who looked down at her expectantly.

"You're going to have to deal with Lily by the way because I want to go talk to her." He smiled and shrugged.

"I can cope." Tabbi nodded then dragged him over to were the other girl was standing with her date.

-/-HP-/-

Tabbi couldn't help but notice the whispering that was happening around her. She glared at a couple of girls who walked past and the quickly moved on, but more still managed to stare. Suddenly Professor McGonagall made her way over to them and stopped in front of Lily. "Miss Evans, for the first dance it is tradition that the prefects all dance with each other." Lily nodded.

"Of coarse Professor. Shall I find Remus?"

"I have already told Mr Lupin, but it would be helpful if you could notify Mr Potter." Lily frowned.

"But Professor, I thought you said it was prefects?"

"Yes, but that includes Quidditch Captains as well." Once McGonagall left Lily growled.

"Great, just my luck. I'm going to have to dance with bloody Potter. I'll see you later Tabbi, wish me luck." Tabbi grinned as Lily left her date to go in search of James.

"I hope you haven't become a prefect secretly." Tabbi said to Regulus who laughed.

"No, I don't think that will happen any time soon." She grinned.

"You never know." Regulus shrugged.

"So do you wanna dance?" He asked just as the band had finished setting up and were now playing the first few notes of a song. Tabbi smirked.

"Can you dance Reg? Because I don't want to be held back by your lack of skills." Regulus matched her smirk and pulled her onto the dance floor along with some other people.

"You'll just have to find out won't you."

"Ok, so you can dance." Tabbi admitted after being spun round the dance floor by Regulus. He really could. His steps were flawless, and Tabbi felt a lot more relaxed in his arms knowing he wasn't about to step on her toe or something. The song changed to a faster one and Tabbi pulled away. Regulus frowned but she smiled. "I'm thirsty. Let's get a drink." He nodded and followed her through the crowds of people to the drinks table. Before Tabbi got a chance to take a sip, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" She grinned and turned to face James who was holding out his hand.

"I don't know, I'm not sure my date here would be very willing for me to dance with you." James looked at Regulus who looked stonily back. Tabbi laughed.

"You two are so immature. I'll see you in a minute Reg." Regulus shrugged then quickly pulled her in for a kiss before letting her go off with James. The two friends then joined in with the crowd on the dance floor.

-/-HP-/-

Tabbi laughed as she and James danced together. She couldn't remember being this happy for a while now. Eventually the song ended and they stopped. Tabbi looked around and grabbed Lily as she was making her way past them. "Here Lily, dance with James." A slow song came on and James took Lily and started to spin her off in another direction. Tabbi watched as Lily's furious face relaxed as she started to enjoy herself. Tabbi grinned and made her way back to the drinks table, happy with her match making.

While she was there, Remus came and found her. "Hey Remus." Tabbi said and he smiled.

"James and Lily are dancing. I'm guessing you had something to do with it." Tabbi smirked then tapped her nose with a wink.

"How's your evening been then?" Remus shrugged.

"S'ok, a bit boring to be honest."

"You should have brought a date." Tabbi regretted saying it as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Remus looked at her.

"The only person I wanted to bring was already taken." She couldn't hold his gaze, so she looked down at the floor.

"Remus.." He sighed.

"Sorry, sorry." They stood there awkwardly for a minute, Tabbi trying to find Regulus. "Do you want to dance?" Remus asked finally and she frowned. She spotted Regulus talking to some of his creepy Slytherin friends which meant she wasn't about to go and get him. Tabbi looked up at Remus again and sighed.

"One dance?" He nodded and she agreed. Remus beamed and lead her to the dance floor.

A couple of minutes into their dance though someone whispered in Tabbi's ear. "How come everyone gets a dance except me?" Her heart fluttered as his breath tickled her neck. Tabbi turned round and came face to face with those deep grey eyes, her heart starting to thud in her chest. What the hell was this boy doing to her?

* * *

><p><strong>W<strong>**hooo kay so next chapter is part 2! And will be up by the end of this week I PROMISE. Leave me some reviews so I don't forget about updating! **

**-ellie xox**


	21. Wonderland Part 2

**Oh crap, sorry guys for this taking so long. I really shouldn't make promises should I? I can never keep them.. I guess it's because life has been pretty shit atm that I just haven't been inspired to write much. Plus I've had some serious laptop issues so that's really put me off. But, I'm here now, with an update for you all.  
><strong>**I just want to say a massive thank you to all of you who have reviewed. It's got to 100! So happy! When I first put this story up, I never even imagined this many people would be interested! So, thank you.  
><strong>**Right, on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>There's no sleep on the journey<br>__away from time  
><em>_A bag of songs and a heavy heart  
><em>_won't make me down - _Rockferry, Duffy

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 21<span>

"Mr Black. I wouldn't want to upset your, ah, _date_ now would I?" Tabbi managed to snap out of her stupid trance and gave the girl, who had just attached herself to Sirius' arm, a scathing look. To be honest, it was one of those looks that makes you want to crawl under a rock. The girl shrunk slightly and looked anywhere but at Tabbi.

"Ah, always the charmer aren't you Thorne." Tabbi matched Sirius' smirk.

"One of us has to be don't they Black?"

"Ouch, that hurt. So you wanna dance?" Tabbi rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry but I was actually in the middle of a dance before you so rudely interrupted us." Sirius glanced over Tabbi's shoulder and saw Remus standing there slightly awkwardly.

"I'm sure Remus doesn't mind, he can even dance with Francesca here." Sirius indicated to the girl.

"It's Jessica." She said and Sirius shrugged. Tabbi thought about it then turned to Remus.

"You don't mind do you?" She asked and he nodded with a smile.

"Sure." He then turned to the girl. "Would you like to dance Jessica?" She shrugged and took his hand. He then lead her off and left Sirius and Tabbi alone.

"Can you actually dance Black, because I don't want to be embarrassed to be seen with you." Sirius snorted and placed his hands on her waist. She put her on his shoulder and they swayed to the music.

"You know, I would never have believed this would be happening at the beginning of the year." Sirius pointed out as he twirled Tabbi around. Tabbi smirked.

"No, who would have thought I could spend more than two minutes with you without tearing your head off." Sirius laughed.

"It's weird how much can change in just a few months." They looked into each other's eyes and Tabbi forgot about everything that was happening around her.

"I think that's enough for you brother." Regulus' voice brought Tabbi back and she pulled away from Sirius. He glared at his brother but let go of Tabbi.

"What's wrong _brother_, jealous?" Tabbi sighed. No way were they starting this again. Before Regulus could answer Tabbi grabbed his hand and stood in front of him.

"Don't start Reg. C'mon, let's go dance." Regulus sighed and took Tabbi's other hand and started to lead her away.

"That's right _Reg_, always doing what other people tell you. You always were good at following orders." Regulus spun round and had his wand out in seconds. Tabbi growled in frustration and stepped around Regulus.

"Shut up Sirius. Please, for once, don't ruin this for me." It was probably the first time she'd not just blown up at him. Sirius glared but lowered his wand and turned away from the pair. Tabbi then yanked Regulus through the crowd and they started to dance.

"Can't we ever just have a normal evening?" She sighed and Regulus chuckled.

"Gryffindor's Glory Girl is dating the Slytherin Prince. Nothing is ever going to be normal." Tabbi smirked and rested her head on Regulus' shoulder.

-/-HP-/-

Tabbi lay in bed later that evening, still not able to fall asleep. Her head wouldn't clear and she couldn't stop thinking about that night. Of coarse, she had enjoyed spending that time with Regulus. He was her boyfriend after all. But she felt bad to have enjoyed the dance with Sirius so much. She just had to keep convincing herself that it was because they were now finally friends. You're allowed to enjoy spending time with friends right? Maybe if she said it enough times she would actually believe it. Alice must have knocked something in her sleep as there was a thunk as something hit the floor. It made Tabbi jump and exclaim. Luckily she had already cast her usual silencing charms so she didn't wake anyone up. Tabbi took deep breaths and tried to calm her hammering heart. It was always like this, the day before she went home. It was like her body was already preparing it's self for what was to come. That was probably part of the reason she couldn't sleep.

The next morning Tabbi crawled out of bed early, already knowing she wouldn't get any more sleep. She shuffled to the bathroom and took a shower to try and calm her nerves, but even the hot water wouldn't do anything for her. Eventually she gave up and went back to the room to get changed. "Whut you doin up so early?" Lily mumbled and Tabbi half smiled.

"Sorry for waking you Lily." She mumbled again then sat up and pushed the hair out of her face.

"What time is it?" She yawned and glanced at her bedside clock. "Urg, you know what. I'm just going to get up now. Anyone in the bathroom?" Tabbi shook her head and watched Lily as she stumbled into the bathroom to take a shower. The funny thing with Lily was, everyone expected her to be a real morning person so she tried to live up to that, but actually she was just as unwilling to get up in the morning as everyone else.

-/-HP-/-

Breakfast that morning was a quiet affair. The Marauders seemed to realise Tabbi was starting to worry, so they tried to let her think without getting distracted. This was completely the opposite of what Tabbi wanted though. A nice distraction would have been helpful. In the end she couldn't take it anymore. Tabbi looked up from her uneaten plate of food and sighed. "You guys don't need to act like I'm about to have an emotional breakdown." They all sheepish, except for Sirius who just smirked.

"Actually, we're more afraid you'll snap our heads off to be honest." Instead of having a go at him for saying it, Tabbi was grateful someone was honest with her. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, if I have a go at anyone, it'll be you Black." He grinned and ruffled Tabbi's hair.

"That's the spirit!" She whacked his hand away and glared at him playfully. The rest of the group watched the encounter with raised eye brows.

"What?" Tabbi asked and they shrugged.

"C'mon Tabbi, I've got to finish packing that, erm, thing." Tabbi frowned.

"What? Lily you finished packing ages ago." Lily glared at her friend and yanked her up out of her seat.

"No I didn't! I still have that thing to pack." Lily then pulled Tabbi out of the hall without a backwards glance at the boys.

"Lily, what in the name of Merlin's pants was that about?" Tabbi finally got the chance to ask Lily who had just let her go in their dormitory. Lily sighed.

"Sorry, but I couldn't think of another excuse to get away."

"Yes, I could tell. We really need to work on your lying." Lily rolled her eyes then pushed Tabbi to sit on her bed. She bounced down next to her and grinned evilly.

"Right. Why were you, Tabitha Thorne, being so flirty with Sirius?" Tabbi's eyes widened in shock and her mouth dropped.

"What? Me, flirting with Sirius? What are you on Lily?" Lily shook her head.

"Don't give me that Thorne. We all saw you."

"I wasn't flirting! We said a few things to each other and I smacked his hand away from messing up my hair." Lily raised an eye brow and smirked. "Lily. If that's your idea of flirting I don't know how on earth you get so many boys asking you out." Lily huffed.

"Don't change the subject Thorne. Now, do you fancy him?" Lily asked simply and Tabbi blanched.

"Lily!" Lily waited for a response and Tabbi sighed in frustration. "I'm dating his brother!" Lily shrugged.

"So? You didn't answer the question."

"Lils, it would be like me asking you if you fancied James." Lily's eyes narrowed.

"I do not fancy James!"

"Exactly! And I don't fancy Sirius." Lily sighed and stood up.

"Fine, I'll let it drop for now cos we're going to miss the train. But don't think I will forget this Tabitha Thorne." Tabbi sighed and shook her head. No, Lily definitely won't forget this.

-/-HP-/-

"So, Lily, did you pack that _thing_ you were talking about?" Remus asked and Tabbi snorted at Lily's blush.

"Oh sod off." She said and took her seat next to him. Tabbi threw herself into the seat at the end and put her legs on James' lap. The train set off and the compartment hummed with conversation. Tabbi said a few things here and there, but for the most part she wasn't paying attention to what was being said. Would she actually be able to do anything this holiday? Last time her father had banned her from contacting any of her friends. What if he did that this time? Tabbi didn't know how she was going to last this long without talking to them, specially with them finally knowing the truth. She was pulled out of her thoughts when suddenly James pushed her feet off his lap. Tabbi looked up and saw him and Sirius both with their wands pointing towards the greasy haired boy standing in the doorway to their compartment.

"What do you want, _Snivillus_?" Sirius smirked and Snape glared at them.

"I'm not here out of choice, trust me." Snape then looked over their shoulders at Tabbi. "I have a note for you from Regulus." Snape then stepped forward and held out the parchment. Tabbi eyed it wearily then got out her wand and levitated out of his hand incase it was jinxed. "I don't know _why_ Regulus would choose _you_. You must be pretty good in the sack for him to want to keep you around." Surprisingly, before anyone could hex Snape for his comment, Lily had jumped up and had her wand drawn, pointing straight at his face.

"Don't _ever_ say something like that to one of my friends again." She said dangerously quiet. Snape opened his mouth to say something, now looking slightly apologetic but Lily cut him off. "Leave Snape." He seemed so hurt by her use of his last name that Snape actually left without another word. James watched Lily as she put her wand away and sat back down in her seat with a look of awe evident in his eyes. She had just become even more amazing than before. Standing up to Snape! How could any girl get more perfect than Lily Evans? He thought with a smile.

Aware of James' eyes on her, Lily tried to hide her blush by burying her nose in her book again. Although she looked like she was concentrating on her book, Lily was actually listening to the conversation that had just started between James and Tabbi. Well, more like argument. "I don't care what you think James. I know what I'm doing!"

"Tabbi, please. Just come stay with me." Oh, he was finally bringing this up. They had all talked about what they were going to do about Tabbi and hadn't really come up with much apart from begging her not to go back there.

"James! I am going back. It won't be that bad. You probably think it's worse than it is ok?"

"What, so that broken wrist and ribs were an accident or something?" Sirius said, surprisingly bitterly. Yes, Lily thought, he most definitely felt something for Tabbi. Lily saw Tabbi glare at the boy who didn't even blink. He was pretty used to those glared by now.

"No. But I can handle it alright? Will you just drop it?" James sighed and subtly shook his head at Sirius who looked like he was going to continue arguing. Lily sighed silently and shook her head. There was no point arguing with Tabbi when she was like this. They would never win.

Lily saw Tabbi needed a distraction so she put her book down and smiled at her. "So, what did the note say?" Tabbi shrugged.

"Haven't opened it yet."

"Well go on." Lily encouraged and Tabbi rolled her eyes at her before picking up the scroll and unravelling it. Her eyes scanned down the parchment, covered in Regulus' neat handwriting.

"It's just basically saying he won't see me before the holidays start so just saying goodbye." Lily nodded and ignored the scowls coming from James and Sirius. Remus wasn't even paying attention, too engrossed in his book and Peter was off doing something. Actually, what was Peter doing?

"Where's Peter?" Lily asked the compartment in general and everyone shook their heads.

"Dunno, I haven't seen him since Hogsmead station." Sirius said and they all frowned. Where could he have gotten to? It's not like he was with his girlfriend, after all that drama with the prank and stuff they had obviously broken up. Lily had noticed Peter hadn't been the same since then. He had been more quiet than his usual self and he didn't crack any jokes now where as before he used to manage to get in a few. Tabbi seemed to realise that his changes were her doing and she didn't say anything on the subject. She kept her head down and a look of deep thought on her face. Maybe she hadn't even heard what Lily had said and was in fact mentally preparing herself for what was going to happen.

"I didn't mean for that to happen." Lily looked up at Tabbi's voice in shock. There was no need to clarify what she was talking about, everyone knew. The boys seemed to be as surprised at Tabbi's quiet comment as Lily. Tabbi was never one to feel guilty, let alone show it.

"Pete knows it wasn't your fault. I mean, I'm to blame as well if you are talking about the prank. I planned half of it with you." It was Sirius who was first to console her. Tabbi looked up and half smiled at him. Lily watched their interaction with wide eyes, and she caught eyes with James who was wearing the same expression. What on earth was going on between those two?

-/-HP-/-

When the group got onto Platform 9¾ they met with the Potters and quickly made their way through the barrier to Kings Cross. On the other side Lily's parents were waiting for her with smiles on their faces. Lily did the introductions, as her parents had never met any of them before. Lily left soon, hugging Tabbi and making her promise to write as soon as possible. Tabbi sighed and nodded, waving with the rest as Lily left. Mrs Potter then turned to her and smiled kindly. "Tabbi dear, who's picking you up?" Tabbi looked around and spotted the chauffeur driven car surrounded by paparazzi. Well, they seemed to have finally worked out where she got picked up. It was a shame they finally found out, she would have liked a few more terms without them around. Tabbi pointed at them and smiled weakly.

"That's my ride." She said and Mrs Potter's eyes widened as she took in all the people.

"Why are there all those people with camera's there?" She asked and Tabbi sighed.

"Paparazzi. James will explain. I've got to go." She turned to James, Remus and Sirius. "Erm, yeh, I'll see you guys after the holidays." She said and Remus pulled her into a hug first.

"Write, please." He begged and she could only nod. James was next and his hug was bone crushing.

"If anything happens Tab we'll be round in minutes. I promise we'll get you out of there, by force if needs be." Tabbi smiled at his protectiveness. James was that brother she never had. Finally she turned to Sirius who surprisingly pulled her into a hug too.

"Be strong Tabbi. And get out when you can. Trust me, it feels good to be free of it, even for a few hours." They pulled apart and she started to walk away. As soon as the people saw her the flashes started. Tabbi ignored them and got in the car, all the while pondering Sirius' words.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was sweet wasn't it? Let me know what you think.<strong>

**I have up to chapter 24 written, but I need to get into again so I can keep updating.. Maybe one of you will be able to inspire me with a nice review? ;}**

**Until next time fanfiction pals,**

**-ellie xox**


	22. Home Sweet Home

**Hai again everyone. I won't talk long so you can get on with it kay? So yeh, it's been ages.. Oops. And I'm supposed to be revising for GCSEs instead of doing this but whatever :} Enjoy!**

* * *

><p> <em>And I don't know how it gets better than this<br>__You take my hand and drag me head first  
><em>_Fearless - _Fearless, Taylor Swift

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 22<span>

Tabitha threw the book she had been reading down on her bed and went over to the doors to her balcony. She slipped out into the cool night air and sat down in the corner with her head against the railings. It had been a few days since she had last been able to contact her friends and she missed them surprisingly. Usually Tabbi just missed talking to James, but now she missed the others too. Somehow they had managed to worm themselves closer to her over the past term without Tabbi even realising it.

A cold breeze swept over Tabbi and she shivered, although she didn't go back inside. She ran her fingers lightly over her ribs to feel is the bruised ones were any better. She always had her wand taken away from her as soon as she arrived home so her father would feel like he was in control and there was no threat of her ever being able to over power him. The problem was she couldn't heal the things he did to her so they had to heal the muggle way. Sometimes, her maid Delilah was able to get some pain killers or treat some of the cuts but only when her father was away. Tabbi sighed. She was lucky to have someone like Delilah when she was growing up. She risked a lot to help Tabbi.

Tabbi must have fallen asleep because the sun was shining through her eyelids when she was shaken awake. She looked up and came face to face with Delilah. "I'm sorry Miss, but your father wants to talk to you." Tabbi blinked sleepily but stood up and followed Delilah into her room. "I left clothes on the bed for Miss so she can change before going downstairs." Tabbi nodded and Delilah half smiled in encouragement.

"Thank you. You may leave now." Delilah nodded and backed out of the room leaving Tabbi alone to change. She did so quickly knowing her father would be angry at her already for making him wait. Tabbi pulled her hair back into a bun and made her way down the many stairs to the main sitting room. Her father was waiting for her there, facing the large open fire which was flickering causing shadows around the room. It would have been a warm setting if Tabbi hadn't have known what was coming.

Her father turned to face her with an angry look on his face. "How dare you make me wait." He took a step forward and slapped her across the face. Her cheek stung and Tabbi knew there would be a red mark, if not a bruise there soon.

"I'm sorry father." She said quietly, her eyes downcast. She watched his feet as he turned to face the fire again.

"I am going away on a business trip for two weeks. I will be leaving in quarter of an hour." He stated after a few minutes of silence. Tabbi knew to stay quiet. "If there is any hint of funny business while I'm away you will never be going back to that _school_ again, do you understand me?"

"Yes father." She said, just loud enough for him to hear.

"You may speak to no one in this house apart from your maid, you may not contact any of your _friends_ and there is to be no, under any circumstances, leaving this estate. Understood?" He had turned round now so Tabbi nodded while answering.

"Yes, of coarse father." Seeming to be finished, he strode past her out of the room, shoving her into a table on his way out, causing Tabbi to fall and hit her head on the corner. She groaned and rubbed the place which she had hit, feeling something sticky on her fingers. Bringing her hand back in front of her face, she saw her own blood covering her fingers. Groaning again Tabbi stood up and shuffled over to the door. She peaked through the gap and saw her father waiting for the staff to finish putting his bags in the car. Once she saw him leave Tabbi crept out the room and let out a long sigh of relief. There was only two people she really trusted in this house, Delilah and the very kind cook Carlos. He always gave her food if she was being starved. He was probably the reason she was still alive to this day. Tabbi didn't trust any of the other Staff as much as they were all too frightened of her father, but when he was away they just ignored her antics.

Deciding that her cut was probably a higher priority than her hunger at that moment, Tabbi made her way back up to her room to wait for Delilah to come find her. She always did after Tabbi had a meeting with her father as she knew there would usually be injuries. A knock on the door came only a few minutes later. "May I come in Miss?"

"Sure Delilah." Tabbi was a lot kinder to her when her father had left, as she felt so much more free. Delilah came inside and closed the door behind her. She was already carrying the small first aid bag she always used.

"What happened this time Miss?" Tabbi sighed.

"Not much, my cheek stings a bit but I cut the back of my head when he shoved me. Do you have anything for it?" Tabbi asked and Delilah tutted as she inspected the cut. She then cleaned and did what ever else to it so it was feeling much better once she stepped away. Tabbi smiled gratefully at her.

"Thanks Delilah." Delilah smiled and nodded.

"Anything else you need Miss?"

"No thanks. Where are the other maids?"

"They are cleaning the second floor at the moment. If you go down the secret stairs you shouldn't bump into any of them." Tabbi grinned and hopped off her bed.

"Great, I'll be back with some food. Want to join me?" She didn't know why she asked, Tabbi was just in such a great mood. Delilah looked uncertain and shocked for a minute before smiling hesitantly.

"I would love to Miss."

"Ok, see you in a minute then." Tabbi then left the room and quietly walked through the house down to the kitchens.

_-/-HP-/-_

Once Tabbi got down to the kitchens she pushed open the door and Carlos greeted her like an old friend. "Ah Tabitha!" He said in his Italian accent. "I wondered how long it would take for you to come down here." She grinned and sat down on the stool Carlos had just pulled over.

"Hey Carlos. Got anything nice cooking?"

"I always have something nice cooking." Tabbi laughed. "But, I have just finished making brownies, I know they're your favourites."

"Thanks! Reckon you could rustle up some sandwiches I could take back up to my room?"

"Sure thing. I'll get the others onto it right away." Carlos then turned and started shouting out instructions in Italian to the other three cooks who bustled about to do what he said.

"So how is your school?" Carlos asked while they waited for the stuff to be ready. Tabbi shrugged.

"It's ok. I mean, there's a load of homework and I keep getting detention because of the pranks me and my friends pull." Carlos laughed.

"Ah same old thing then. So when are we actually going to meet these friends?" Tabbi shrugged.

"Never. I'm not allowed to, you know that."

"Si, but your papa isn't here right now is he?" Tabbi frowned.

"But how are they supposed to get here without anyone noticing?" Carlos looked around to make sure no one was listening in then leant forward.

"What about your magic?" He whispered and Tabbi started to smile. He was right. She wasn't old enough yet to use magic outside of school, but Lily and the others sure as hell were.

"You're right Carlos! Sei incredibile!" Carlos laughed at Tabbi's Italian.

"Of coarse I am. Here's your stuff. Oh, and when they are here, bring them down to see me." Tabbi grinned and took the stuff from Carlos.

"Sure will Carlos. Thanks for this, and the idea. Ciao!"

_-/-HP-/-_

Tabbi spent the rest of the day getting ready for her friends to come over. She was also letting the bruising fade so they wouldn't freak out too much. The next day, Tabbi was looking over her tidy bedroom and sighed. It wasn't personal, but it would have to do. She had sent an owl to James so him and Sirius would come for a couple of days. Lily could come after them. Finally Tabbi spotted an owl in the distance and she rushed over to her window and pulled it open. The owl swooped in and landed on her desk, holding it's leg out with a letter attached. It was the reply from James.

_Wicked, we'll apparate straight into your room at 1._

Tabbi's heart leapt when she saw it was 12:55. She scanned her room for the 100th time, trying to see if anything was out of place. She didn't know why she was so nervous, just the thought of them being here made her panic irrationally.

Finally Tabbi heard the familiar crack of someone apparating. Even though she had been expecting it, it still made her jump. She turned round and was pulled into a hug by James and then Sirius. "Tabbi! How are you?" James said once she had been let go by Sirius. She smiled and shrugged.

"Fine. It's been better than normal." The boys then looked around them and Tabbi played with her fingers nervously. What would they think?

"Well, it's very, erm.." Tabbi smiled ruefully at James.

"Dark and impersonal? I know." He laughed.

"So what we going to do first Tab?" She smiled.

"We're gonna go down to the kitchen because I promised someone they'd meet you." The boys nodded, obviously curious and followed Tabbi as she opened the door and crept out. "Don't talk to anyone and hopefully they'll just ignore us. If anything happens and I tell you to apparate then please do it." The two boys exchanged looks.

"Tabbi-"

"No. I'm not debating it guys." They sighed but agreed. "Good then let's go."

Taking the boys down to see Carlos, who was unbelievably pleased to meet them and discuss the many pranks they had pulled, had been a good idea. They were only too willing to recount their more adventurous ones in vivid detail. When they had finally agreed to leave, Carlos pulled Tabbi aside and smiled. "I like them." He told her. She smiled.

"So do I."

"Keep those will you, they're good for you. You're different around them, more relaxed." Tabbi nodded.

"Don't worry Carlos, I don't plan on letting them go any time soon." He beamed and nodded.

"Ciao Spina." Tabbi met the boys outside and they made their way back up to her room. She pointed things out on the way, but she didn't bother giving them a tour or anything because she hated the house.

_-/-HP-/-_

Back in the room, they were talking when a knock was heard on the door. Tabbi's heart pounded then Delilah stuck her head round the door and Tabbi relaxed. Delilah started when she saw the two boys. "I'm sorry Miss, I didn't mean to disturb you and your, erm, friends." She bowed her head and made to leave the room.

"No don't worry. Why don't you come in?" Delilah hesitated then came in and shut the door. "Delilah, these are my friends James and Sirius. Boys, this is my maid Delilah." Delilah bowed her heads at the boys and they both looked shocked. They were used to house elves behaving like this, but not human beings. "Why did you come Delilah?" Tabbi asked her and she fidgeted.

"I'm sorry Miss, but there were some rumours that you had _boys_ in your room and I thought I should check you were ok." Tabbi smiled at the nervous girl.

"Don't worry. So the others know?" Delilah nodded.

"Yes, but they won't say anything. They're pretending it's a lie." Tabbi half smiled.

"Well boys, looks like we're free to do what we want then. What do you feel like doing?" They shrugged.

"Dunno Tab, what do you usually do?" Tabbi's face hardened and she looked down.

"I don't do stuff. Ever." Sirius put his arm round her shoulder and squeezed comfortingly. Delilah's eyes widened at the gesture, obviously taking it the wrong way.

"Miss, if you don't mind me saying, perhaps you and your friends could go skating. The lake is frozen and I'm sure there are some skates in the sports shed." Tabbi smiled.

"Good idea. Come on guys, lets go do that." They jumped up with Tabbi. "Thanks Delilah. I don't think it's wise for them to sleep in a room on their own just in case, so if you could have two mattresses set up on the floor in here that would be great." Delilah nodded and watched the three leave.

-/-HP-/-

Tabbi, James and Sirius had a lot of fun learning to skate on the lake. James had done it many times before on his lake so he was really good, but he helped the other two learn. It had been hard at first, but after a while they had gotten used to it and were soon whizzing around with James. Tabbi hadn't had that much fun at her own home ever. It was the first time that she was actually laughing and making jokes. At one point, she had slipped and fell right in front of Sirius who had then collided with her and fell on top of her. They both laughed it off, Sirius helping her up afterwards which made Tabbi blush slightly. After they just got too cold and it was pitch black, the three had to come inside and back up to Tabbi's room. When they got there, they collapsed on the two mattresses set up on the floor and laughed again. "You know, when you guys are here I actually don't mind this place." The boys grinned and pulled her into a hug.

"Aw! We love you too!" They shook with laughter at the scowl on Tabbi's face.

"C'mon, we gotta change out of these wet clothes." Tabbi jumped up and wandered over to her bed. She pulled her pyjamas out from under her pillow groaned silently when she remembered she had been sleeping in one of Sirius' t-shirts recently. She hoped to Merlin he wouldn't recognise it. "Right, close your eyes." She said to the boys and waited for them to do so. She then shoved on the t-shirt and trousers quickly and pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Done, you can look now." They opened their eyes and Tabbi saw Sirius starting to smirk as he looked over her. Oh Merlin, why couldn't it have been one of James' shirts. She thought.

"Nice t-shirt Thorne." She glared at him.

"Shut up Black." James looked between the two not understanding what was happening. Was Tabbi _blushing_?

"What?" James asked, frustrated that he didn't know.

"Doesn't she look nice in my clothes Prongs?" James looked over at Tabbi again and saw she was in fact wearing one of Sirius' old shirts. James laughed and Tabbi scowled at him as well before climbing into her bed and throwing the covers over her head, trying to drown out the boy's laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, you're gonna have to excuse the Italian in this.. I had to use google translate so I don't know if it's right.. If anyone is Italianknows Italian, feel free to correct me and I will change it :}**

**Sooo... How'd you all like it? Enough to leave me a review? You know it makes my day when I see someone has spent the time to leave one :} Hint hint ;)**

**You probably won't read this or won't care, but I went to see McFly yesterday and it was fantastic. Being a fan for 9 years and getting front row tickets was just.. yeh. If there are any McFly fans out there reading this then let me know! **

**I hope you all had/have a lovely Easter and got/get loads of chocolate!**

**-ellie xox**


	23. The Unbroken Rule

**Oh gosh guys, I feel so bad for leaving you this long :{ You are all welcome to hunt me down and shoot me if you feel it necessary..  
><strong>**Anyways, next chapter for you. If you need reminding about what's just happened, basically Tabbi went home, father left for business purposes and James and Sirius have come to visit! So, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>If you wanna fight, I'll stand right beside you<br>__The day that you fall, I'll be right behind you  
><em>_To pick up the pieces - _The Heart Never Lies, McFly

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 23<span>

They spent the next couple of days just messing around playing games or just talking. Their favourite pass time was playing hide and seek, which Sirius was amazing at. They played one floor at a time, to make it easier, and they had only found Sirius once in the allotted time. By the third evening Tabbi was getting so used to having the boys there that she knew she would miss them so much more when they left. They were just relaxing in the cinema room when Delilah came bursting through the door with flushed cheeks. "I'm sorry Miss, so sorry. But you must see this." Tabbi jumped up and took the magazine from Delilah's hands and looked at the front page. There was a photo of her on it, with the words "Dutchess Finally Found Someone?" Tabbi tore through the magazine to the pages mentioned on the front and dropped the magazine when she saw a large photo of her on the lake with Sirius holding her after just helping her up. This was awful. Not the fact that they thought her and Sirius were together, but this here was proof that she had had friends over. The boys rushed over and picked up the magazine, gasping when they saw the article.

"Does my father know?" Tabbi asked, her voice calm and controlled.

"No Miss, not yet. As he is abroad I don't think he will find out until he gets back." Tabbi nodded at Delilah.

"Thank you, you may go." She dismissed her and Delilah nodded before leaving them in the room.

"Tabbi, come back with us. Then he won't be able to hurt you." Tabbi shook her head at James. They were now in her room, each lying in their beds.

"No, I can't. It won't be that bad, don't worry. Can we just enjoy our last day together tomorrow?" The boys sighed and nodded. She smiled weakly at them before laying back into her pillows and closing her eyes. It took a while to fall asleep, and when she did she knew the nightmares would come. She hadn't even had any while the boys had been there, so she had forgotten that she couldn't put up silencing charms while at home. She must have woken them up with her screams, because when her eyes flew open they were both leaning over her with worried faces. Tabbi hadn't realised that tears were streaking down her cheeks until James wiped them away.

"What happened?" Sirius whispered and she shook her head. She wasn't about to go and tell them all about her nightmares.

"Fine, then budge up." Tabbi frowned at Sirius but both him and James seemed to be thinking the same thing. They both then flicked the covers up and climbed into the large bed next to her.

James fell asleep quickly with his hand in Tabbi's. Tabbi could tell Sirius was still awake, even in her half asleep state. "Sirius?" She mumbled and he hummed in answer. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Why?" His whisper sounding surprised.

"For ruining everything." She choked out and the tears started falling again.

"Hey, shh don't cry. You didn't ruin anything. It's not your fault." He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned her head on his chest. She fell asleep easily to the sound of Sirius' heart beat and his arms wrapped around her comforted her, keeping the nightmares away.

-/-HP-/-

A knocking woke Tabbi up the next morning. She didn't open her eyes though as she didn't want to ruin the lovely warm feeling surrounding her. She heard muffled footsteps. James must have gone to open the door. Tabbi realised she had her arm wrapped around Sirius and her head was still resting on his chest, which was rising and falling gently as he was still asleep. "What's wrong Delilah?" That was James' voice.

"I must talk to Miss. It's urgent." Tabbi then heard shuffling and then a gasp. Ah, Delilah must have seen her and Sirius then. The gasp woke Sirius up and he groaned.

"Prongs shut up." He mumbled and tightened his arms around Tabbi.

"Pads, you gotta wake Tabbi up. Delilah wants to talk to her, she said it's urgent." Sirius groaned again but shifted so one of his hands were free.

"Tabbi." He whispered. She didn't want to wake up, to face the world and the reality of what was about to be said. "Tabbi, you gotta wake up." Sirius whispered, his lips against her ear. It made her shiver slightly and she groaned before opening her eyes.

"Wha-?" She mumbled and she saw Sirius smile.

"James said you gotta get up to talk to Delilah."

"Screw him." Tabbi said before rolling over and burying her face in a pillow. Sirius chuckled and wrapped his arms around Tabbi's waist. Her heart started to thud as she felt his warm skin on hers. Then suddenly she was yanked away from the comfort of her bed and slung over Sirius' shoulder. "I hate you." She said and he grinned while carrying her out of the room.

Sirius set her down in front of Delilah who blushed, obviously thinking they had slept together or something. "What is it Delilah?" Tabbi asked.

"Your father Miss. He..he knows. He's on his way back, now. He's almost here Miss. I'm sorry, I've only just found out." Tabbi's face paled.

"When will he be here?"

"Ten minutes Miss." The boys could tell Tabbi was panicking.

"C'mon Tab, we'll put the mattresses back while you get changed. You can come home with us." Tabbi shook her head.

"No, I can't. I can't James. Get the mattresses out and then go ok?" She then dashed into her room, grabbed some clothes and locked herself in the bathroom to get changed. She heard the boys moving the mattresses and when she knew they were done she came back out. She strode over to her window and watched the drive way for any sign of her father returning. A hand on her shoulder made her jump and turn around. It was Sirius.

"Please Tabbi, come back with us." She shook her head and he sighed. "Fine, then we'll stay. He won't touch you." Tabbi shook her head again and caught sight of a car driving towards the house.

"No Sirius go. It will make it worse if you're here. Please, go." He looked unsure and she was getting more panicked. "Sirius please?" She begged and he finally gave in.

"If anything happens Tabbi we'll come back for you ok?" Then James was next to Sirius and they disaparated with a crack.

-/-HP-/-

Tabbi slid down the wall and clutched her knees to her chest. She had lied to them. She knew it would be bad. Her father would be furious, furious enough to come home early even. For the first time in a while, Tabbi was truly terrified of what was about to happen. This had been one rule which she had never broken before, which she knew never to break before. Delilah entered the room again. "I'm so sorry Miss, but he want to see you downstairs." Tabbi gulped and stood up. "I'll wait here Miss." Tabbi nodded and walked out the room and down the stairs, her body completely numb.

When she reached the main entrance she saw her father standing waiting for her. He didn't have the rage on his face that Tabbi expected, only a calculating look in his eyes. Once she got to him he looked down at her and his eyes narrowed. "I know what you did." He said quietly and it took everything in her to stay rooted to the spot. "I am throwing a party tonight for my arrival back home. You will attend and I will _deal_ with you later." And with that he strode away. Tabbi didn't move, too shocked that nothing had happened to her. Then she turned and sprinted back to her room. She explained to Delilah what had happened and Delilah looked relieved before she left. Tabbi wasn't relieved though. She knew he would have something in stall for her, and she spent the rest of the day sitting on her bed waiting for him to come find her to give her the punishment.

The party that night was the same as any other. It was not as formal though, and there was much more alcohol. Tabbi was wearing an annoyingly short black and white dress, with a tight bodice and tutu style bottom part. She hadn't picked it, but her father had told Delilah to get something party-ish. Tabbi hated the stares she got form the drunk men in the room and she tried to avoid going near them. She was also trying to avoid her father until he found her and pulled her out the room. He lead her down the hall to the parlour where some other men were standing by the fire. Tabbi's heart started beating furiously in panic as she took in the familiar scene.

"Ah you brought her." One of the drunk men slurred and they all grinned maliciously at her.

"Pretty girl. And what a dress." They laughed and Tabbi back up. Two men stepped forward and started enclosing on her. Tabbi's back hit the wall and she knew she was cornered. Her father took another swig from his beer bottle and laughed.

"This will teach you to disobey me again." He finished the bottle and picked up another, standing back to watch the other men. Tabbi knew he would punish her, she just didn't realise it would be at the party, with all these drunk men. One man reached forward and held her chin in one of his grimy hands. He pulled her face round and smiled.

"Very pretty. Just like her mother was. Too bad she's gone, I used to enjoy her. You'll just have to take her place girl." At his words Tabbi shoved him off her. He got angry and slapped her, hard.

"Don't fight us girl or it will be a whole lot worse." Another man said while reaching out to stroke a finger down her arm.

"Don't touch me." Tabbi whispered. They jeered and the man stroked his finger down her face. Tabbi knew she had to do something, but couldn't see any way out of this. There never was a way out. So she spat at the man. He gripped around her throat and lifted her up.

"What did we tell you about fighting us?" He hit her and she fell to the floor. Another man kicked her in the ribs and Tabbi felt one break. She whimpered in pain and they laughed. Tabbi glanced up and caught eyes with her father, who just looked at her with cold satisfaction.

-/-HP-/-

After being kicked around for a while Tabbi was too weak to put up more of a fight. Her father had passed out by now so the men knew they could do what ever they wanted. "Such a pretty girl shouldn't be wearing so much." One slurred and they all agreed. Tabbi tried to push them off when one pulled her up. She leant against the wall for support and they all started pulling at the dress she was wearing. Tears started to seep out of her eyes and she cursed herself for showing such weakness. In their drunken state though none of the men noticed, they just kept up their disgusting behaviour.

"Aw but who's gonna get her then?" One asked.

"I want her." One rasped and they all seemed to agree as Tabbi then saw through her half closed eyes that they all backed off except one. The one left leant forward and ran his hands down her arms. Tabbi tried to shake him off but he gripped her wrists and threw her onto the floor. Tabbi registered briefly that the noise had dimmed which meant the party was probably over. That meant that even if she screamed no one would hear her. The man started to unzip her torn dress and the tears increased. She started to flail around until a blow to her head made her suddenly black out.

Pulling herself out of the darkness was hard, but she thought about her friends and knew she had to fight. She had to fight to get away from these men. She would get away. This wouldn't happen. The man's breath washed over her face and the smell of alcohol almost made Tabbi throw up. His lips dragged down her neck and Tabbi started to kick about even though her whole body protested. The man hit her again a few times, and she was sure there was no way she would be able to push him off. He looked back up at her and she looked into his disgusting watery eyes. "Your boyfriend won't be very happy about this." He rasped as his lips crashed down onto hers. At his words about Sirius, a huge surge of magic pushed it's way to the surface and the men were thrown backwards, all hitting their heads on the back wall. Tabbi couldn't believe what she had done. Hopefully she had killed them all. She was so weak she didn't even try to stand up, instead she crawled out the room and to the cupboard where she knew her school stuff was being kept. Tabbi twisted the handle but knew already it wouldn't open. She almost gave up right there, until she remembered the key Dumbledore had given to her those months ago. She pulled out the key and reached up to put it in the lock. The lock clicked and the door swung open, revealing her school trunk and her wand resting on top. Tabbi hadn't realised but she had been fighting the blackness for the whole time, and now it was fighting harder than ever. Her whole body was shutting down. She could feel the blood running down her face from where she'd hurt her head. Her broken bones were causing stabbing pains all around her body. Tabbi used one final burst of energy to reach up and grab her things. She concentrated on the one place she knew she'd be safe and apparated away.

Tabbi landed on the doorstep to the Potter Manor and reached up to knock. She collapsed onto her trunk and the blackness started invading her mind. She barely registered when someone opened the door and gasped. Tabbi faintly heard someone say, "Mum! Come quick!" before she finally let the blackness win and peacefulness filled her body.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear me.. After all this time, I then go and leave you on a cliff hanger like that.. Well, at least I updated. I'm france at the moment, so my writing is not happening. Plus GCSEs were taking up so much of my time for the past few months.<br>I hope anyone else who took them did alright, and good luck for results day (23rd August) I'm so damn nervous about it.. But don't worry, if I fail, I'm running away from home and becoming an author, so that's good news for you lot!**

**But, before that, I have 6 weeks to do nothing but write! Yay! Also, I've got a Glee fanfic on the go right now, that I've been hand writing every time I'm in the car (which is a lot). It's got about 10 chapters so far at around 4000 words each! So, if anyone's interested, let me know!**

**Right, I know I don't deserve it, but pretty please leave a review.. It'll inspire me to write more! 10 reviews for the next chapter? That would be lovely :}**

**See you soon guys, I promise**

**-ellie xox**

**Almost forgot! I have a blog now for my stories! It already has the dresses on it, and I shall be uploading some more photos on there tonight for you all :} Go check it out! troubled-days-of-anger . blogspot  
>(Remember to remove the spaces and let me know if this hasn't worked)<strong>


	24. Pain

**Oh hai guys! How's it going? So you got me 10 reviews, which I love you guys for! Thank you! And thankyouthankyouthankyou for all the kind words about GCSEs! So much love right now 3 For that, I feel like you guys deserve something more than just this chapter update..**

**Oh, and as for the spelling correction, thank you fflight! I've never been able to get that word right.. You would have thought I'd learn by now.. Anyways, if anyone does spot something like that, I appreciate you kindly pointing it out :} Ima go correct that now.**

**If anyone is actually a fan of: mcfly, glee, HP (obviously), lots of other stuff, then you might enjoy looking at my tumblr! It's not that amazing, but some of the stuff may make you laugh :} siriuslymcfly . tumblr . com Check it out!**

**And so, you can now go forth, young ones!**

* * *

><p><em>Was a long and dark December<br>__From the rooftops I remember  
><em>_There was snow  
><em>_White snow - _Violet Hill, Coldplay

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 24<span>

James heard a faint knock on the door and decided to go see what it was. He pulled the door open and gasped in shock. Lying on the front step was Tabbi, covered in blood and barley alive. "Mum! Come quick!" James shouted. He heard footsteps behind him and more gasps. James bent down and tried to pick Tabbi up without causing her much pain.

"Out of the way James!" His mum, Dorea, exclaimed while waving her wand top levitate Tabbi into the house. James watched as her body hung limply in the air. "Charlus, get the blood replenishing potion. I'll need as much as you can get." James gulped. His mother never got this worried about one of her patients. Tabbi must be in a very bad state. As his mother started up the stairs, his father came down followed closely by Sirius.

"What the hell happened?!" Sirius demanded angrily once he got to James. James' father didn't let James reply though.

"Boys, get her stuff and don't disturb your mother until she is done."

"Dad we have to see her!" Charlus sighed.

"Fine, but don't you dare get in her way. This is serious." Both boys dashed up the stairs, Sirius not even bothering to come up with a joke about Charlus' choice of words.

Pain. Unbearable pain was all Tabbi could comprehend. She had been enjoying the peacefulness until she had been unwillingly dragged away from it. She didn't know why she was in so much pain though. Hadn't she died? And if she wasn't dead, then why didn't she die? She had wanted to. That's why she gave in to it. She had accepted death and now someone was trying to stop it. Maybe this was what dying was like? Or perhaps she was asleep and this was all a dream? Her naive thought was banished as soon as the pain redoubled in her head. Suddenly all Tabbi could hear were screams. Ear piercing screams. It took a couple of minutes, or it could have been hours, to realise they were actually her screams. She couldn't feel her body so had no idea her mouth was open and emitting something so scary. Scary. Yes, the screams were scary, but so was the intense pain in her head which just kept building and building until she couldn't take it anymore. She begged for it to stop, hoping someone was there to stop it. There was now pain in her chest, but she felt that cool soon.

After a while Tabbi stopped screaming. The pain had dulled from earlier. It still felt like white hot daggers were piercing her skin all over, but it wasn't as bad as before. After knowing the first pain, this felt like nothing. She could cope with this. Although it was with a huge relief when gradually her whole body became numb. Her feet were first, and it crept through her body until finally her head was free of it. Since she no longer had the pain to cope with, Tabbi was able to fall back into that peaceful blackness.

-/-HP-/-

The next time Tabbi was aware of anything her body was still numb. She tried opening her eyes but nothing happened. She inwardly sighed and just accepted it. She knew she was probably dead anyway. That was until she heard the muffled voices of James and someone else. "How is she?" James asked.

"Same as ever. You have to be patient James. Perhaps you and Sirius should come down to eat something?" The woman speaking sounded older, wiser. Tabbi had heard her before. Where was she then if James was there? She couldn't be dead. Maybe she had actually managed to get to Potter Manor. Would she actually still have a chance at life?

"I'll go get some for us both." James answered the woman and Tabbi heard him stand and leave. She could tell there was another left in the room, even after James and the woman had left. Her numbed mind really wouldn't let her process too much information, so she couldn't think about that other person for long.

"You know, the first thing James will say to you when you wake up is that you should have come with us. I think you should have too, but I think, in a way, you needed this. I know you, and you wouldn't have left unless something like this happened." Tabbi wished that she could reply to him, but her mouth was not cooperating. "I feel like a loser just talking to an unconscious body, so if you wouldn't mind waking up soon it would be much appreciated." Tabbi would have laughed at that. Trust Sirius to be caring about how he looked rather than her, but she knew it was his way of covering up how he was truly feeling. She was touched that he cared enough to stay with her, even when James had left to get food. She waited, hoping for him to say more, but there was only silence. He didn't say anything else before James got back and Tabbi felt slightly disappointed. Wasn't this supposed to be the cliche moment when he admits his undying love for her or something?

-/-HP-/-

A while later, Tabbi was awake and she heard two people mumbling. She knew it must be late, since there was no light streaming onto her face, and the air just had that hint of night time about it. As if she could sense the change in her own body, Tabbi knew she should stay still if she didn't want to alert anyone of her awakening. The numbness had worn off, and Tabbi was starting to catch little bits of James and Sirius' conversation. "You just need to tell her Pads." That was James, and he seemed to be trying to persuade Sirius of something.

"Oh, that would go down great wouldn't it? Do you want me to end up in the St Mungos for the rest of the school year?" James hushed his friend and they both fell silent. Tabbi wondered idly who they had been talking about, but before she got the chance to find out, her nose decided this would be the perfect opportunity to get extremely irritating. It felt like someone had a feather up there. Suddenly, she let out a loud sneeze and her eyes flew open afterwards to see the boys both jump round to face her.

"Tabbi!" James exclaimed first, and rushed over to her. He threw his arms around her, forgetting momentarily about her injuries. Tabbi winced and James was pulled back by Sirius.

"I think you hurt her mate." He said in a light tone and Tabbi chuckled at James's apologetic expression.

"Hey there James." Her throat was dry and her voice croaky, but James still grinned at the greeting.

"Hey hey hey, I'm here too you know." Tabbi grinned at Sirius who stepped forward so he was next to James. His eyes were happy, but the rest of his face looked bad. In comparison to usual anyway, because really Sirius could never look _bad_. He just looked extremely tired, there were bags under his eyes and his skin was unusually pale, almost as pale as her own.

"You alright Sirius?" He nodded, maybe slightly too quickly, then stepped back and grabbed something.

"Here, drink this, mu- Dorea said it would help if you woke up and she wasn't around." James shot Sirius a look, which Tabbi didn't fail to notice, and she decided to ask Sirius about his word slip up later. Now though, she just accepted the cup of potion and downed it before she really got the chance to taste it. The best way to take a potion really. She grimaced at the after taste and handed Sirius back the cup.

"Urg, that was disgusting." Both boys grinned.

After a couple of minutes, the atmosphere in the room changed. It no longer was filled with the excitement of Tabbi finally waking up, but now the slightly morbid emotions of the two boys. Their grins turned to frowns and Tabbi could tell the serious conversation was about to happen. She desperately tried to find someway out of it, but, when she couldn't come up with anything, she decided sitting there quietly was her only option. Neither Marauder looked like they wanted to go first, something Tabbi wasn't too unhappy about. The longer it took for them to come up with a way to start, the longer she could put this off. "Tabbi.." James sighed and ran a hand through his hair, making it even more messy.

"James.." Tabbi replied, mockingly. He gave her his best 'not amused' look before sitting down in one of the seats.

"Look, I know you don't want to talk about this but-"

"Well then, since that's the case, I really don't think we need to. Right, I'm tired so you boys can just, you know, go." Tabbi knew her attempt to get them to leave wasn't going to work, but it was worth a try. No harm in trying right?

"You've just been in a coma for days Tabbi, I don't think you're that tired." She ignored James and looked at Sirius, hoping she could persuade him to take James away. He just raised an eye brow at her expression.

"Really? The puppy dog look? You think that will work with me?" Tabbi shrugged.

"I wasn't sure, I've never done it to you before." Sirius smirked.

"Trust me, I'm the king of that look. No one can beat me."

"Guys, that's beside the point!" James cut Tabbi's reply off and frowned at his two friends. It was nice they were getting on and all, but he'd prefer if they saved this conversation for when he wasn't trying to act like a concerned older brother.

"Okay, sorry. You can drill me now on how stupid I was for staying." James sighed.

"I'm not going to do that." There was silence for a couple of seconds. "I just wish you had come with us. Why did you think staying was a good idea Tabbi? And how come it took so long for you to get here? What actually happened?" James continued his questions, so fast that Tabbi gave up even trying to answer them. He only stopped when Sirius shoved his hand over his mouth.

"Calm down mate, at least give her a chance to get a word in." Sirius smirked as James seemed to deflate and flop back into the seat he had stood up from moment ago. Tabbi frowned, unsure which question they wanted her to answer first. Honestly, her mind still felt worn out, and she wondered if the boys should really be quizzing her right after she woke up. Shouldn't they have gone to get James' mum straight away?

"How about you start from when we left. What happened?" Sirius asked and Tabbi sighed.

She recited the whole event to them, including the revolting man who she hoped was dead. Surprisingly, they weren't disgusted by her, like she was contaminated and dirty. Both boys had reacted quite badly when she told them, and Tabbi was still mildly shocked they hadn't apparated away to kill her father before she even finished telling them everything. Tabbi couldn't decide which boy had reacted worse. James had been furious the whole way through, Sirius was more angry when she described the party. To be honest, if Mrs Potter hadn't come in to see what all the noise was about, Tabbi was sure both Marauders would have gone right then. They had been kicked out the room so Mrs Potter could do a check over of Tabbi, and Mr Potter had been given the task of watching them to make sure they did nothing stupid. At least knowing that made Tabbi relax a bit. She knew, though, that James and Sirius wouldn't let this go, no matter how much she wanted to forget about it.

The verdict Mrs Potter gave was a positive one, but Tabbi wasn't happy with it. She was getting better, but the blow to her head meant she had to stay in bed for at least another day then stay in the house for a whole week, just to make sure. No running around, no unnecessary movements and specially no pranking. She hadn't even dared ask about quidditch. She already knew that was a big no. So Tabbi had to sit in her bed, which coincidentally had a fantastic view of the field Sirius and James were currently using to play on, knowing she wouldn't be able to go out and join them for a while. She had worked it out, and it seemed she would only get a week of actually being able to go out before they all had to return to Hogwarts. Though that was more to look forward to than the event about to happen at the end of the week. Christmas. It really wasn't something Tabbi was looking forward to. She sighed at the thought of it. When families came together to enjoy each other's company and exchange gifts while the atmosphere was one of joy and belonging. It was all the things Tabbi resented most. It wasn't like she had much a family to spend it with, and now she was in a house with people she didn't know. Well, she knew of them, just not them personally. She'd spent five years envying James and his close relationship with his parents, so she knew Christmas must be a great time of year for them. Which made it even more awkward for her.

"Alright there Thorne?" Sirius had just walked into the room, obviously just having finished playing with James. He was covered in dirt, and his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. Despite this, he still looked good. His face had more colour in it before.

"Where's James?" Sirius flopped into the seat.

"Taking a shower. He said I should come in here so you didn't feel alone for too long." She rolled her eyes. She was very used to being alone. She knew James really wanted someone here so she didn't do anything 'stupid'.

"So explain to me again why you're at James'?" Sirius shrugged at Tabbi, who had rolled over so she was lying on her side to face him.

"I ran away. I'd had enough of their disgusting ways." Tabbi thought about that for a minute then half smiled.

"We're so similar sometimes, it's a surprise we didn't become friends earlier." Sirius grinned.

"Yeh, just ignore the fact we couldn't stand each other for five years." Tabbi laughed along with Sirius then sobered up as she studied him carefully. It wasn't the same anymore, she knew that. She depended on Sirius a lot more than she would ever let on, specially since she was worried it was more than a friendship she wanted. No. She wouldn't think things like that. What about Regulus? His brother for Merlin's sake! No, those thoughts would be locked away where they couldn't hurt anyone.

"I owe you so much." She whispered and Sirius' face softened.

"You don't owe me anything. I'm just doing what friends do." Tabbi sighed but nodded. _See, friends._

"Alright you two?" Tabbi glanced up at the door and cringed at the sight of James, who seemed to have forgotten to put anything on after his shower except the towel around his waist.

"For Merlin's sake, James, put some clothes on!" Both Marauders laughed as Tabbi flung a hand in front of her eyes and mumbled about being scared for life.

"C'mon Tabbi, we've all seen you in your underwear." She groaned and tried to whack Sirius.

"Don't need reminding!"

"We're all friends here Tabbi. S'cool." Still not removing the hand from in front of her eyes, Tabbi sat up.

"What sort of friendship group do you think we have?!" The two just laughed at her, and Tabbi did the only thing she could think of. "I'll tell Lily you're a nudist." That shut James up pretty quick.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw kay so some cuteness to end on. Was it too cringey? I just want to get across that Tabbi and Sirius' relationship is changing..<strong>

**So did anyone go check out the blog? What did you all think of the little characters I made? Cute right? Not sure if that's how you imagined some of them to look, and I'm not so happy with some of them, but the website I used was limited of course. If you didn't get the address, then its; troubled-days-of-anger . blogspot . com**

**Soooo... Since you were all wonderful with the reviews last time.. How about some more? Gosh, I'm so greedy. They're like a drug doe!**

**Yup. Enjoy the tumblr and the blog! See you soon I hope 3**

**-ellie xox**


	25. I Won't Be Home For Christmas

**Oh wonderful readers, thank you from the bottom of my heart for being so patient with me! All the reviews from the last chapter almost made me weep with happiness! You are all too lovely for your own goods! Special mention to Rosethunder and HelloHalo since I can't reply via PM :} You guys rock! I will be replying to all other reviews by PM to thank you personally for your support!**

**I forced myself to finish this chapter (felt weird to be writing christmas in the middle of summer!) as I got my GCSE results on the 23rd, and I passed! Le parents also were pleased with my results so I've got a very very beautiful new laptop to show for it! I really hope anyone who took them is happy and you all did your best! This chapter is for all of you who are finally heaving a sigh of relief that those two years are behind us!**

* * *

><p><em>It's Christmas time,<br>__there's no need to be afraid.  
><em>_At Christmas time  
><em>_we let in light and banish shade - _Do They Know It's Christmas, Band Aid

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 25<span>

"Tabbi, I really think you should stay inside. What if you get shoved or fall? Or the quaffle could get you." Tabbi rolled her eyes at Remus' suggestions and continued to pull on her trainers. It was nearing the end of the week, and she was fed up of staying inside while everyone else enjoyed the crisp winter air. It was supposed to snow soon, and Tabbi didn't want to miss the chance to thrash the boys in a snowball fight. After all, she was the reigning champion at Hogwarts.

"You worry too much Remmie. I'm only going to play a little Quidditch. We aren't even using bludgers!" Tabbi said happily as she stood. Her path was blocked by Remus. She frowned up at him and he frowned right back.

"You can't get hurt, not again. Specially when I could have done something about it." She sighed.

"I'll be careful, ok?"

"Calm down Moony, she'll be fine. We'll play nice, won't we Prongs?" Sirius clapped Remus on the shoulder, causing him to take a step back, out of Tabbi's way. She grinned at Sirius and walked over to him.

"Don't be too soft, I want a bit of challenge while I trounce you." James and Sirius cheered then each slung an arm over Tabbi's shoulders and the three of them made their way outside. Remus sighed but followed behind, only because he wanted to make sure Tabbi was okay. He knew, despite her words, she wouldn't be careful if James and Sirius were involved.

-/-HP-/-

"Are you joking me? That's the best you've got? I almost died and I can **still** out manoeuvre you two!" Tabbi taunted the two boys as she ducked in between them. She clung to the quaffle with one arm and steered her broom with the other. Despite the position as chaser being strange for her, she'd had enough practice, and raw talent, to excel. Not that she was bragging or anything. _Ok, that's a lie. _She thought with a smirk. She totally was bragging. But it was only in her head, so it didn't really count.

"Whatever Thorne, we're just being nice. If you wanna play hard, just say so." Tabbi suddenly pulled her broom round so she stopped inches from Sirius' face.

"May the best player win." She whispered. She probably imagined it, but it looked like he shivered at her words. Though it could just have been at the cold breeze circling them 30 ft in the air.

Their little game lasted the whole afternoon, much to Remus' annoyance, and it was around 5 when the three finally landed. "I've gotta hand it to you Thorne, that was some pretty impressive play. Who knew you could actually make a pretty good chaser. You even out flew James at times." Tabbi shoved Sirius, a grin creeping it's way onto her face. He had payed her a compliment, which was an unusual thing. Most of the time, any of Sirius' compliments to anyone were hidden by an insult or taunt. Tabbi felt good. In fact, she felt better than good. The game hadn't even tired her out that much. She couldn't understand what everyone had been so worried about. Sirius' playful shove back, however, made her stumble and she lost her footing. Surprisingly she didn't fall, since Remus was by her side and had an arm round her waist before she got the chance. Not wanting to admit she wasn't fine, Tabbi mock glared at Sirius.

"No need to get violent Black. I won that fair and square." He rolled his eyes but did look concerned.

"You ok Tabbi?" James asked. As she was about to answer, Mr Potter stuck his head out the back door.

"James! Sirius! Your mother wants you." That was something Tabbi had worked out. Sirius seemed to have basically been adopted by the Potter family. He called them mum and dad for Merlin's sake! The two looked cautiously at Tabbi, obviously to make sure she was okay, before dashing off to see what Mrs Potter wanted.

"C'mon Tabbi, let's get you to the sitting room or something." Instead of arguing, Tabbi let Remus lead her through the big house to the more relaxed and comfortable sitting room.

Tabbi watched Remus watch her. Neither would look away, but she could tell he wanted to. Hell, she _knew_ she wanted to. It was incredibly awkward. But, she was too wilful. _Bloody stubborn Gryffindors,_ she thought. She didn't really know why they were in this intense staring match. Maybe he was trying to see any damage done to her during the game? It was a stupid thought, since he wasn't looking away from her eyes. Instead of going cold and emotionless, she tried to make herself as open as possible. He deserved that at least. His gaze made her feel like her mind was being read. It was like he could tell what she was thinking, just by looking deep enough. And the sad thing was, Tabbi knew exactly what he was looking for. A glimmer of hope. Hope that she may feel something, only a small thing, for him. But she didn't. All she felt for Remus was friendship. She wanted to feel more, desperately, just so she didn't have to hurt him, but she couldn't. And he knew that. In that moment, it was him that had the unreadable expression, not her. Because it was him that was in pain this time.

-/-HP-/-

Dinner that night was slightly awkward. After their little staring match was broken off by the arrival of James and Sirius, neither Tabbi or Remus looked at each other out of embarrassment for the rest of the day. The other two had guessed something was up, but they didn't mention it. And now, Tabbi had been seated in between Remus and Sirius, both of whom kept accidentally brushing her arms with their own every time they reached out to get their drink or more food. Once everyone was done, Tabbi jumped up and volunteered to help Mrs Potter clear the plates. The older witch refused to let the house elves do all the work, so she always insisted on at least taking a few plates into the kitchen herself. The house elves did most of it, as well as most the cooking, but Mrs Potter did try and help out. It was a completely different way of doing things and Tabbi had been confused about it for a while. She obviously hadn't had house elves herself, but their staff were basically the same thing. She wracked her brains, and couldn't think of any time when she saw her mother in the kitchen. Or clear the table after a meal. And she certainly hadn't seen her clean anything.

-/-HP-/-

The night of Christmas Eve, Tabbi was lying on her bed, face up, thinking of the evening she had just spent with everyone. The Potters, Sirius and herself had played wizard and muggle games alike in the larger sitting room, with the fire blazing and laughter echoing around the whole room. It had been warm and almost..homely. She couldn't really believe how accepting the Potters had been with her, involving her in their most important family events. All of a sudden, she heard soft footsteps in the corridor. She grabbed her wand from under her pillow and gripped it tightly. Throwing the covers off, she braced herself for anything that was about to happen. The footsteps stopped outside her room and Tabbi's heart accelerated. Her mind cleared of all unimportant things, and the familiar feeling of all her spell knowledge replaced it. She was good at clearing her head and getting ready for a fight. She'd had years to practice after all.

The door handle twisted, Tabbi took a deep breath. A creaking sound echoed round the room. Reacting quicker than she had expected, the intruder blocked her stunning spell and flicked the light on. Tabbi almost screamed when she saw, not a stranger, but Mrs Potter in the doorway. They stared at each other for a minute, and Tabbi was instantly grateful Mrs Potter had been an Auror before retiring early. She probably would have been out cold on the hard wooden floor if she didn't have those sort of reflexes. "I'm so sorry." Tabbi whispered and Mrs Potter cracked a smile.

"Don't worry dear, I probably should have knocked or something. I forgot really that you weren't used to people just walking into your room."

"I guess I'm just a little jumpy from last week." Tabbi said quietly and Mrs Potter nodded with a comforting smile. "Erm- so- er- what, erm-"

"Well, I only came because I thought you probably never had Father Christmas before and it's something we've always done with James and then Sirius, so we decided to do one for you too." Tabbi could tell by the older woman's voice that her actions were sweet and slightly unusual, but she had no clue what she was going on about. Who on earth was Father Christmas? Her confusion must have been more obvious than she had intended, as Mrs Potter smiled warmly again and stepped further into the room. "Sorry, I always assume those with muggle relatives know these things. See, muggles have a couple of really nice traditions at Christmas. One of which being the giving of presents to children by a man called Father Christmas, who is really just the child's parents pretending to be this man. I know it sounds a bit weird when I say it like that, but that's basically the summary of it. If you want to find out more, I'm sure James would be happy to explain it better tomorrow." Tabbi nodded but frowned.

"So, if it's for children, why were you coming in here to do this tradition?"

"It's James we're talking about here," Mrs Potter said fondly. "I tried telling him when he was about 11 that he was a bit old for Father Christmas and he refused to believe me. He still states that he's real, even now." Tabbi matched Mrs Potter's smile at James' childish ways. She couldn't deny that he was slightly adorable when he wanted to be.

"Well, I'll just leave the stuff here. Sleep well Tabbi." Mrs Potter backed out the room but Tabbi stopped her.

"Mrs Potter!" She whispered as loudly as she dared, trying hard not to wake up the boys in the room opposite. The older woman popped her head back in the room. "Thank you." Tabbi whispered, earning a soft smile and nod before the woman closed the door behind her. Tabbi was able to fall back asleep with a slight smile on her face. And, for once, she was able to sleep without nightmares haunting her mind.

-/-HP-/-

"Shut up Prongs, you'll wake her up!"

"Not my fault you tripped me!" Tabbi couldn't help but smile at the voices that woke her the next morning. She knew the boys would be doing something like this, which meant she was already prepared. She cracked open an eye to check where they were and saw they were both over the other side of the room still, placing their presents on her small pile. With a smirk, she threw her covers off, slipped out of bed and crept up behind the two.

"Alright there you two?" Both boys jumped and span round, making Tabbi double over in hysterics.

"Tabbi! You nearly gave us a heart attack!" She laughed at James' expression.

"Really? So the great Marauders got a little fright from someone jumping up behind them?" Both boys muttered responses but Tabbi merely rolled her eyes and ignored them. "So, do tell why you felt the need to sneak into my room at 6am?" James and Sirius' faces lit up suddenly.

"Ah, because, dear Tabbi, today is Christmas day! And Christmas day must always start at 6am sharp. How else will we fit in enough time to open presents, have a snowball war and eat double our bodyweight in food?" James declared while Sirius agreed heartily. Tabbi laughed at them and linked arms with both boys. They were surprised by her extremely cheery mood, but took it in their stride.

"I see! To the kitchen then boys!" And with that they all skipped merrily to the kitchen, waking up James' parents on the way and dragging them downstairs too.

-/-HP-/-

Somehow the presents had all managed to get under the tree while the three had been eating a large breakfast. Tabbi looked at her pile in shock and realised she not only had presents from Father Christmas, but also from her friends and the Potters. The usual couple of formal and elegant looking boxes were piled next to the brightly wrapped presents, which Tabbi knew would be from relatives she'd never really met but they always felt the need to send her something expensive and useless. "Present time!" James cried and Tabbi saw Mr and Mrs Potter exchange exasperated yet loving looks towards their son. It was sweet, and something Tabbi was taking a while to get used to. "C'mon Tabbi! We open them together so we can't start till you get your arse down here!"

"James Potter, watch your language." James grinned innocently at his parents then dragged Tabbi down to her pile of gifts.

The three of them then spent the next quarter of an hour unwrapping and examining presents. Tabbi got some new robes from 'Father Christmas' which looked expensive and elegant, and a new broom servicing kit from Mr and Mrs Potter. She had thanked them multiple times for both gifts, quietly of coarse so as not to upset James about Father Christmas. They had waved off her thanks with kind smiles and simple "don't worry about it"s. Tabbi felt extremely bad that she hadn't gotten them anything, but they told her it was okay since she'd spent most of the time unconscious and in bed. She'd managed to get the boys' presents before going home so they were able to unwrap them in front of her. James was always easy to shop for, just get him some muggle prank thing or something to do with quidditch and he was happy. This time though, Tabbi had gotten him something completely inspired to go along with the squirty fake chocolate bar she'd gotten him. James had basically tackled her to the floor when he saw what had fallen out his card. The small piece of paper only had a few words on it. It said: _This gift certificate is valid for a free hug from one Lily Evans, signed Lily Evans_

Tabbi was pretty proud of it. It had taken a lot of persuasion from Lily, but she'd managed in the end after basically signing her soul over. It had been worth it though, to see the look on James' face when he recognised Lily's signature.

"Is this for real Tabbi? You haven't faked it have you?" Tabbi grinned.

"Nope, this is 100% real. Took a lot of persuasion, but there you go. Use it wisely." James grinned and showed Sirius who also grinned.

"Nice one Thorne." He then picked up his gift from her and started to unwrap it. Tabbi fidgeted nervously. She hadn't been sure what to get Sirius, and was still nervous about her final choice. She breathed a sigh of relief when Sirius' face lit up. The book he held was called Motorcycle Restoration 101, and linked perfectly with the summer project the Marauders had bought and never been able to do. Tabbi knew they had decided to get themselves a motorbike, at Sirius' insistence of coarse since he was the one who loves them, and yet they'd never managed to get further than taking it apart. Now, though, hopefully at least Sirius would be able to have a stab at it in his spare time.

"This is awesome, thanks Tabbi." He grinned happily at her then pointed at a card on top of James' present to her. "That's from me. It seems sort of bad now, since it's basically the same idea as your gift to Prongs, but I can do something else if you don't like it.." He trailed off and Tabbi tore open the envelope carefully. Inside was the usual Merry Christmas card, but there was also a small red and gold bracelet. It was woven delicately and looked extremely complicated. Tabbi had no idea how that had anything to do with a gift certificate for Lily's hugs or a squirty chocolate. Sirius, seeing her confusion, explained. "Oh, no that's just something I made. It's lame, I know, but whatever."

"It's not lame," Tabbi muttered and brushed a finger over it carefully. The Potters almost felt like they were intruding on an intimate moment when Tabbi held out her wrist so Sirius could tie the bracelet on.

"Check the card, that's where the real present is." Inside the card was a slip of paper, similar to the one Tabbi gave James, which said: _I, Sirius Black, hereby give Tabitha Thorne full permission to use me as a slave for a whole day. I promise to do everything she asks without complaint. _

Tabbi grinned at it then looked up at the boy who could quite possibly be stealing her heart, little by little.

"You do realise I could use this against you in so many ways, right?" Sirius merely shrugged with a smile playing at his lips.

"Sure, but I guessed you would have mercy after you see what a wonderful slave I can be."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Tabbi said and watched as James leapt up to grab more presents to unwrap.

-/-HP-/-

After they had practically filled the room with shredded wrapping paper, the Potters suggested they do something to keep themselves busy while the huge Christmas lunch was being made. Remembering what James had said earlier, Tabbi suggested a snowball fight in the back garden which was met with cheers of excitement from not only James and Sirius, but Mr Potter too. "Are we playing teams or are we just going to play against each other?" Mr Potter asked the teenagers and they all glanced at each other quickly.

"Every man for himself!" Sirius declared while turning on his heel and charging out the door and into the snow covered garden. James followed soon after, shouting something about getting the best base first. Before Mr Potter could follow his son, Tabbi pulled him back and grinned evilly.

"What would you say to perhaps having an allegiance against the boys?" She suggested to the older man and he matched her expression.

"I'd say that I knew there was a reason I liked you." Tabbi laughed and they both agreed on ganging up against her friends. Once their plan was set, they headed out into the war zone knowing they stood a much greater chance together rather than alone.

As Tabbi had predicted, by the time the lunch was ready James and Sirius were thoroughly drenched and her and Mr Potter were grinning triumphantly. "I can't believe you and dad ganged together without telling us!" James cried when they reached the back door.

"I can! I should have known you'd do something like that Tabbi!" Sirius sighed dramatically and toed off his boots before wandering into the house. As soon as Mrs Potter saw the state they were all in she sent them upstairs to change before they were allowed anything to eat. Grumbling, they marched up the stairs and to their respective rooms for their change of clothes. Tabbi peeled off the heavy top and replaced it with a fluffy jumper Lily had bought her. It was extremely comfy and she was pretty sure if it were possible she'd never take it off again. The boys met her at the top of the stairs, both commenting on how snug the jumper looked and how jealous they were since both were still cold and had stupidly chosen t-shirts to wear instead. Tabbi had just rolled her eyes at them and their ridiculous behaviour, secretly smiling at the fuzzy feeling she got from it.

-/-HP-/-

The rest of the day was spent indoors in the warmth, mainly just sitting and chatting together, occasionally attempting to play a game of some sort but not managing to last more than half an hour. The lunch had been wonderful, and Tabbi was still full by the time dinner came round. They opted for just snacking rather than a meal, which James took to mean scoffing as many sweets as possible while his parents weren't looking. Tabbi was pretty sure they knew though, but they let their son have his fun while their spirits were still high. That evening Tabbi basked in the feeling of finally having somewhere feel like a home. She loved to just watch the way the Potters interacted with each other, even if Mrs Potter was simply scolding James or Sirius for something. It gave her a sense of belonging, and she finally knew what her childhood had been missing. Her home never felt this warm and inviting, never had that glow that could only come from being surrounded by people you loved and cared about. Once Tabbi knew about it, it was easy for her to spot how different their lives were. And now she knew, she would make sure she never went back to that. From then on she would try and experience that feeling of home at every opportunity she got.

That night, instead of sleeping in her own room alone, the boys camped out with her. They created a fort of blankets and pillows on the floor and curled up together under it. Wedged between her friends and comforted by the knowledge she was finally safe, Tabbi drifted off to sleep with Sirius' arm wrapped securely around her waste. For the first time in a while, she actually dreamed. She wouldn't remember it in the morning, but just the simple fact it wasn't a nightmare or plain blackness was enough to make her heart a little bit lighter.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWW CAYUTE! Yeh. So the ending was sort of bad.. Actually I'm not overly impressed with this chapter but it's being written through writers block so I don't expect it to be that good..<strong>

**I hope you all like it though, and I'll be replying to reviews tomorrow since it's now 3:30 am and I should probably be asleep.. Insomnia's a bitch. Oh well! **

**Reviews would be awesome, even if I don't deserve them. I'm just a review whore ya know?**

**-ellie xox**


End file.
